Demon Bane's Heir
by GenkaiFan
Summary: The night after Harry loses Sirius, he discovers that Hogwarts holds a secret older than time and discovers he has much in common with one that earned the title: "Demon's Bane." AU Valdemar/HP cross Slash with canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Bane's Heir

 **Summary:** The night after Harry loses Sirius, he discovers that Hogwarts holds a secret older than time and discovers he has much in common with one that earned the title: "Demon's Bane." AU Valdemar/HP cross Slash with canon pairings.

 **A/N:** Yes, GF has come up with another cross over. (And this time I'm familiar with it! The Frau) This will be set just after the Owl Series. It is rated as M because of the hawk-brothers' free life-style and the gryphons' more raunchy teasing.

: _mind speech_ :

Tayledra terms are at the bottom of this chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own either Harry Potter or The Valdemar Series: Owl Knight. They belong to the lovely creative minds of JK Rowlings and Mercedes Lackey and their legal teams. If you don't recognize a character in this story, please assume they belong to our twisted imaginations.

As always: Reviews are welcomed; flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: My Lady's Eyes

A lone, dark-clad teen stood in a forest clearing not far from the ancient castle known as Hogwarts. Moonlight cast its silvery light onto the clearing as a soft breeze played with messy black hair. A red and gold scarf was wrapped close around his neck as tears coursed down his cheeks.

Around him a circle with strange symbols was sketched out in the grass. At his feet was a small lit brazier. In the fire were the remains of scorched white feathers, several locks of black hair and the ashes of his wand. The small fire popped in time with the red drops that fell from his slit wrists to hit the hot coals.

Harry Potter raised pained filled emerald eyes to gaze up at the face of the waning moon as he grew light-headed from blood loss.

"Moon Lady, hear me. I know I should've done this when you are at full strength, but I don't have the time. I'm being sent away tomorrow for several weeks of torment and imprisonment. Into a prison some consider the safest place for me, but it is anything but that.

"Please, I read in an ancient tome that if the need is great, and the right sacrifice is made, you would listen. Please, Moon Lady, I need help. According to a prophecy I am supposed to vanquish a Dark Lord, but how? I'm untrained and alone. My friends are hurt and angry and I lost the last link I had to any chance of a family.

"I can't do this alone. Please, Moon Lady, I've nothing to live for. Everyone that I care about is gone, because of me. I'm no coward, but I'm tired of fighting alone. I Just can't do it anymore. I just can't. . . Please. . . Moon Lady, help me." His tormented voice died in a whisper.

Wind whipped up, causing the small flame in the brazier to leap upward. It carried the scent of scorching heat, from hot summer days. When it faded away Harry Potter was gone, along with all traces of the disturbed ground, blood and fire.

The only witness to the teen's passing was a ghostly-white snowy owl who was sitting on a nearby branch, and a lone centaur hiding in the darkness.

"Demon Bane's Heir has started on his path," the centaur whispered before fading into the forest shadows to report what just happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry James Potter opened his eyes to find himself in a swirling, grey, misty fog sprinkled with twinkling points of light. The only sound was of his own breath and heart beat. Beneath his feet lay a seemingly endless expanse of white sparkling sand as far as he could see. Immediately before him lay a ribbon-like pebbled pathway that disappeared into the mist.

He wondered if this was the ' _next great adventure_ ' that Dumbledore was always going on about. Funny, he'd hoped to see his parents.

Suddenly, from overhead, came the shrill cry of a raptor breaking the silence. He could make out the wide-spread, soaring wings of two large hawks. Harry wasn't too sure what breed they were, but they looked to be huge as they made lazy circles above him.

One of them cried again as the other dipped towards the sand. They lazily turned just ahead, as if urging him to follow them.

Not too sure of what he would find in the mist, Harry shrugged gathered his Gryffindor courage and took a step forward on the silvery pathway. He really had nothing to lose after all. Bloody Hell, he wasn't even sure he was still alive, even if he could hear his heart beating.

The only sound Harry could currently hear was his feet crunching on the path before him. He couldn't tell how far, or how long, he traveled. The hawks would occasionally break the silence to cry sounds of encouragement as they lead him onward.

 _:Well met, young warrior,:_ came a woman's strong voice out of the mist. _:I have heard your plea and accepted your sacrifice. You have presented me an interesting challenge.:_

The woman, if she was a woman, was almost sexless in her aspect.

She wore a skin-tight, unrelentingly black leather uniform that covered her body. What little skin that did show was golden tan. Sable hair cascaded down Her back, framing a face exotic, as well as ageless. But it was her eyes that drew Harry in. They were black, lit with points of light like a clear night sky full of stars, lacking pupils or iris.

The two hawks overhead cried once more, breaking the trance that Harry found himself in. They dropped from the sky only to transform into two equally exotic individuals, male and female.

Harry bowed his head, as he started to kneel. "Moon Lady."

 _:There is no need to bow to me, young warrior,:_ she spoke. Her voice held amused chiding, filling the grey mist around him. _:A warrior is only good as the weapons he carries. And yet you carried nothing but a small stick and your own determination. That you fought for so long with no training, or a mentor to guide you, is a testament to your courage, your honor and your heart. Well met indeed.:_

The female of the two former hawks came to stand beside Harry and lifted his chin to meet her eyes. "First thing is to heal him, Lady. Then he will need someone to guide him in the true ways of magic."

The male came to stand on the other side of him and raised one of Harry's blood stained arms. "He will need someone to teach him the Warrior's Path as well. He is not of the Shin'a'in, and can't not walk the _Kel'enedral_ * way."

"He still needs to be trained," the other female argued.

Harry stood watching the discussion but couldn't speak. He had the feeling he was being weighed in the balance. He hoped they would help him. He didn't know what else to do.

Over head, there was a rustling of wings and a white figure swooped in from the mist stopping the argument for the moment. The Star-Eyed Goddess held up her hand as a snowy owl landed on her fist.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried hoarsely, worried about his owl, the only family he had left.

The snowy owl chided the goddess in clicks of her beak and small trills.

The Moon Lady laughed as she reached up to soothe the snowy owl. _:So loyal. So wise. Yes. You will do well. I have decided.:_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Far north and west from the heart of the land known as Valdemar was a small bustling village known as Errod's Grove. Despite being just off the major trade route it did, however, boast a claim to fame as it were. It was home to the k'Valdemar Vale.

The first Vale to be created within Valdemar's borders in over a century. Normally Vales were home to a very exotic group of individuals known as _Tayledras*_ ,or, more commonly known as Hawk-brothers in Valdemaran lore.

Vales are protected areas created by the _Tayledras_. They used the pooling of free flowing underground magical ley-lines, directing the _'wild magic'_ into an artificially created monolith known as a ' _heart-stone_.'

The main purposes for these stones were the cleansing and renewal of the land after the Great Mage War a millennia ago. However, the heart stones in turn power many magical protections within the Vales, including the weather. They can only be accessed by Master Class mages for upkeep, and monitoring, lest they go rogue and destroy everything around them.

Within these Vales the Hawk-Brother's homes ranged from multi-level tree houses to caves and human ground dwellings as there were a variety of sentient beings that call the Vales home.

Between patrolling the surrounding forests and maintaining the heart stone life was never dull within these boisterous communities.

In such a tree house, known locally as an _'ekele_ ', sat a lean handsome man with long, black, braided hair. He wore a muted, forest colored lounging robe. He was sitting in front a small hearth fire, meditating.

Suddenly, the fire popped as it took the shape of a raptor.

"Silverfox," came a woman's voice from the fire. "You are needed on the moon-paths. Please come as soon as possible."

Surprised by the summons, Silverfox gave a curt nod before sinking into a deep trance before allowing his spirit to leave his body and walk the moon-paths.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Kel'enedral_ – According the Valdemar Wiki: Called " _Sword Sworn_ " by non-Shin'a'in, they are servants of the Shin'a'in Goddess in her aspect as the Warrior. The term actually means both " _Children of Her Sword"_ and _"Her Sword-Brothers._ "

 _Tayledras_ – Or Hawk-brothers are so named for their bonds with raptors. The name actually means "Brother of the hawks."

 _Moon-paths_ – pathways that the living may use to more-or-less safely traverse the Spirit Realm. The Moonpaths can be dangerous, but most do fine as long as they stick to the paths. The paths are surrounded by a mist inhabited by lingering spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Bane

 **Warning:** This story does contain same sex, non-graphic, marriage relations.

: _This is mind speech_. . . :

Tayledras terms and their meanings are at the bottom of this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2

 _Kestra'chern_ Silverfox k'Leshya tucked his new son into the middle of a large futon in the center of an open and airy room. The room was high in a large tree, with late summer shadows peeking through a thin membrane covering the floor to ceiling window that allowed light into the space, but kept out leaves and insects.

A collage of masks, in different colors and materials, hung among the summer shadows. They formed a pleasing three dimensional artwork and were the only decoration in the room.

Silverfox was still assessing and coming to terms with what had just happened. He straightened, looking out at the darkening sky. But what else could he have done? The Star-eyed was not One to be denied.

Earlier, he had been meditating quietly in his study, waiting for his life mate to return from a meeting with the Vale's elders. It was then he heard Her call.

' _Firesong had mentioned its been too quiet lately. A sure sign something is brewing,_ ' Silverfox mused. ' _I know there's a Shin'a'in proverb about this, but I can't think what it would be. Oh well, they have a saying for everything. I'm sure it'll come to me._ '

The last lights of the setting sun cast long shadows on the mountain sides that surround the Vale, darkening the room. Quietly he moved through the room lighting small mage globes to dispel the gloom. Then he set about placing snacks on the low table tucked away in a small nook. His life-mate would be returning soon, tired and hungry.

It had been years since they'd come to k'Valdemar, the farthest point from the heart of the country.

Although both of them were now retired, Firesong became bored easily and needed to be involved in something. Being at k'Valdemar had its moments of terror and adventure that kept his childish partner interested in life.

' _Well, now that Harry has come into our life,_ ' Silverfox mused, as he smoothed out some wrinkles in the blanket and lightly brushed a strand of hair from the face of the sleeping child. _'Maybe Firesong will settle a bit again now. We have, after all, been talking about adopting. Harry isn't quite a newborn, but at least we don't have to worry about potty training.'_

Normally, when Silverfox walked the moon-paths during his meditations, to cleanse his heart and soul for the day's trials, he rarely saw anyone or anything. He just used the magical energies of the void to renew his spirit. However, to have one of the Star-eyed's avatars appear and beckon him to follow into the mists was of some concern. They only appeared when there was great need.

When the mists around cleared the Star-eyed Goddess had appeared before him, and in her arms was a sleeping child.

 _:Be at peace, Silverfox,_ : She informed him. : _I have a task for you, but first look into the mist behind me. Behold the history of this child in my arms. He is the reason why I sent for you._ :

In the swirling mist of the Void behind Her appeared a family scene of a man with messy black hair and a woman with fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Between them was a child, a toddler that was a perfect blend of the pair. They were a happy family, enjoying a quiet evening at home. Until . . .

Silverfox watched as horror upon horror was visited onto the toddler as he grew into a scrawny, abused teenager with the cold, dead eyes of someone who had nothing to live for.

The _kestra'chern's_ heart shattered as the broken-souled teen pleaded with the Star-eyed for help even as his life's blood dripped into the sputtering fire.

: _His name is Harry Potter,_ : the Star-eyed instructed quietly as the scenes ended. : _He has been chosen by Fate to save his people. Due to one foolish old man's interference they turned their backs on him._

 _:This young warrior's deepest wish is for family. He was forced into a warrior's mold at the age of fifteen months._

: _He needs more. Because you and your life-mate have served me well over the years I have decided to fulfill one of your wishes, and his as well. However, there is another reason you need to take in this child, but you will have to learn that later when the time is right. Will you accept this charge?_ :

Silverfox realized quickly it was his position as a _kestra'chern_ being called upon. He, as a _kestra'chern,_ was a mix of mind and spiritual healer. Their purpose was, with their empathic abilities, to counsel their clients using almost any means necessary to heal souls and minds.

After viewing the boy's life, and seeing the damage that had been inflicted, he could understand why She decided to call on his skills for the child in Her arms. Could he and Firesong deal with the challenge? Such a child would demand much of their attention.

"I accept, Lady," he'd said, as he held out his arms to receive the boy. His expert medical eye ran over the child's body, noting the small malnourished form and the few scars that peeked out of the over sized clothing. He sent a puzzled looked to the goddess. "I thought he was older?"

: _He will need time. I have given it to him. You and Firesong will need that time to retrain his magic and this will give him his deepest desire. He was unloved and ill-treated. When he is ready I will call him to My service as a healing adept. He is now dedicated to Me. Until then, you may call him your son._ :

"As you wish, Lady."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Adept Firesong k'Treva was tired. He had spent the last two hours attending a meeting with the elders and working on the heart-stone's ley-lines afterward.

The rugged outcropping of stone that served as the focal point of the intersecting ley-lines of magic, known as the heart-stone, was very stable. Its sole purpose was to draw magic that ran through the ley-lines, and pool it under the Vale. It also slowly pulled in the wild magic that layered the land like a wet blanket and cleansed it.

This wild magic, if left unchecked, did strange and unpredictable things to the natural order. It was the duty of the Tayledras to cleanse this taint from the land.

It had been too quiet in the forest around the northern borders. All the signs were there for trouble brewing. But what? Only the Star-eyed would know, but She was also quiet.

The flamboyantly dressed Adept Mage turned down the pathway to his _ekele_ and was looking forward to a long soak with his life-mate, Silverfox, and then a long night of 'cuddling.'

As one of the elders of k'Valdemar, the tall, snow-white haired man was responsible for the well being of the Vale and all its denizens. Goddess Forbid. He had turned out as bad as his father, Starfall. And Firesong hated politics!

The ley-lines in the area were almost back to full strength after the Mage Storms that almost destroyed their world, and ruined his perfect face.

Firesong reached up and ran a finger under the leather mask that he tended to use in public and during his work on the heart-stone. He traced the faded scars that marred half of his face. Life was never easy, but what could an adept mage do when the Goddess called?

He walked up the pathway to his shared _ekele,_ only to be met inside the ground level common room.

"Shh..." Silverfox shushed with a finger to his lips. "Welcome home, _ashke_. Come, I'll draw you a bath, and I'll explain what happened to me while you were busy. I had the _hertasi_ to deliver supper to us. I knew you would be tired and hungry."

The bathing chamber was tucked neatly behind the tree that served as support for their _ekele_ for easy access. The steam room and bathing areas were connected to several ground level rooms that Silverfox used as his study and where he saw clients.

Once freed of his clothing and mask, Firesong sank into the hot water up to his chin next to his lifemate while resting his head on the back of the tub as Silverfox told him of his meeting with the Star-eyed.

"So we are now the proud parents of an abused child of ten summers, by the request of the Goddess. I thought we were done saving the world? Now we have to help save another one?"

"So it would seem, _ashke_ ," Silverfox agreed as he ministered to his life-mate. "I know we were talking about adopting a child a few times but. . ."

"You were talking. I was only listening." The flamboyant adept closed his eyes, allowing the steam to relax tired muscles.

"She showed me that Harry was taught wrong and in fact, although he isn't your ancestor's incarnation, he might as well be with the way he was raised. And even worse, he has the same power levels and talents as Vanyel Demon's Bane.

"That boy is a walking time bomb that has been severely mismanaged. You well know an untrained mage is a danger to us all.

"We were chosen because we are the only ones who can undo that damage and teach him to master his powers."

"You mean-you-were chosen, if he is so badly damaged," Firesong corrected. "You know I retired from teaching after training Darian."

Silverfox sighed. He knew there would be a battle over this issue. However . . . "Did you not say you were bored and needed a new challenge?"

"You are putting words into my mouth." Firesong huffed, then sighed. "So how badly was he damaged?" The white-haired mage couldn't help asking.

"Worse than Darian before he was adopted into the clans," the tall _kestra'chern_ replied as he stretched out beside his life-mate in the warm water, running a soapy hand along his bare chest. "All the adults have failed him and yet, _ashke._ He hungers for family and a normal life."

Firesong snorted. "There is no such thing as a normal life."

"I know, _ashke_."

Silence descended as Silverfox used his talents as a _kestra'chern_ to minster to his life-mate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you for the wonderful comments. For those of you that are not familiar with this crossover, all we can say is "Dude! Read the series, you're missing out!" Seriously, Mercedes Lackey is an easy to read writer with great story plots.

Until next time. _ GF and the Frau

 _Ashke_ – a Tayledras' (Hawkbrother's) word that means " _beloved_."

 _hertasi_ – _Hertasi_ resemble lizards, with pointed snouts and sharp teeth, tails and scales, and are also cold-blooded. They have a driving urge to feel useful, and many live and work in the Vales. They exchange their services which may include food preparation and cleaning to making clothing or acting as scribes for food, protection and safety. They also can shy and elusive around humans.

 _ekele_ – a large treehouse in which the Tayledras live. It is _". . . a single windowed room, varying in size, made of polished wood so light in color that it was almost white, and furnished at most with a few chairs bolted to the floor, a table likewise bolted, and rolled pads stored in one corner for sleeping."_ (Magic's Pawn)


	3. Chapter 3

Bane

Disclaimer: The descriptions of many of the buildings described in this chapter came from "Owlsight," by M. Lackey. Also, see chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3

Sunlight filtered through the translucent windows of a small room perched high in a tree top. A mop of black hair poked out of the covers and pillows of a futon on the floor. Slowly a young teen stretched and yawned as he sat up.

Harry James Potter aged eleven, now known as Harry, rubbed his eyes as he took note of the day.

It'd been a year since he'd been de-aged from a fifteen year old back to the age of 10 and given to a pair of strange men in another dimension. All by the will of a warrior-like goddess who'd answered his dying prayer.

Once Harry got used to being in this strange new world where living in a box canyon among the tree tops was the norm, he'd never felt so at home, so cared for and loved.

Three months into living with the odd pair of fascinating men, a small, new tree house called an _ekele_ was created higher up in the tree next to the one that housed his new parents' _ekele._ They were connected by a slender rope bridge.

Of course Harry also had his own exit to the ground dwellings, so he didn't have to go through his parents' _ekele._ Firesong and Silver Fox were life-mates and he really didn't relish walking in on them if they were. . .' _busy_.' Once was enough, thank you very much!

Harry's _ekele_ wasn't as large as their's, but it was perfect for him with just enough room for a bed and a small table. The color scheme was in shades of green, for the summer months. When the wheel of the seasons turned the colors would change.

He looked around as he stood up from the futon and headed for his small table and the breakfast awaiting him. Home.

About a week after his arrival Hedwig found him. How she found him was a mystery. He could only assume the Star-eyed had something to do with her appearance.

However it happened Harry was very happy that she was here with him. It had been one of his greatest regrets that he was leaving her behind. Now she was here with him, sleeping each night on a perch near his bed.

Silverfox, in Harry's opinion, was the coolest person he'd ever met. He'd been the one the goddess selected to be his new parent. A fact that worried Harry as he hadn't wanted to be a burden, but Silverfox killed that notion quickly.

"The Star-eyed asked me and I had the option of refusing," the tall, lean man explained. "But Firesong and I have been discussing adopting a child for some time and frankly, you're perfect. Just the right age for us. Firesong gets someone he can pass his knowledge and training to, and I get someone to fuss over," Silverfox teased gently.

If Silverfox was the coolest, Firesong was beyond scary brilliant. He was as snarky as Professor Snape, but with none of the underlying hatred.

What really blew Harry away was the fact Firesong reminded him of Lockhart in all of his vain glory, only Firesong had better class and far better taste. The only physical imperfection of his new guardian was the fact that he had been badly damaged in a massive magical explosion that left half his face badly scarred.

Harry noted that on his small table waiting for him was a tea service with scones and other breakfast items. Harry didn't find such service unusual, being used to the house elves at Hogwarts.

What was unusual was the fact small shy lizard-like beings known as _hertasi_ tended to the needs of the folk of the Valeinstead of house elves. They didn't like to be seen by anyone. Harry knew that his personal _hertasi_ that took care of his needs was called Cera. She was a bit bolder than most of her kind, as she was raised in k'Valdemar instead in one of the more established, traditional Vales.

And Harry adored Cera. He had never had anyone fuss over him like Cera. Dobby didn't count as he tried to save Harry by trying to kill him, but then Dobby was insane anyways.

Once he was finished with his morning routine he found Silverfox waiting for him down in the common room set for the public. Firesong was still upstairs.

"Morning, Harry," came the deep lilting voice of his guardian. "Happy anniversary."

Harry smiled. Today marked the first year anniversary of his arrival in k'Valdemar. He was excited. He knew that the people of the Vale loved to party, and party hard.

Today would mark not only his arrival, but his new birthday. Since they had no way of knowing the true date of his birth, they'd decided to go with his arrival date in the Vale.

"Excited?"

Harry nodded with a smile. He really never had a true birthday celebration, or a party. The Dursleys never allowed it.

Silverfox counseled Harry throughout the past year to help him work through the memories and feelings of his past life.

Although he had the body, and sometimes mind of a ten year old, Harry had all the memories of his past fifteen years. The goddess may have de-aged him to ten, but She felt he needed those memories.

"Well, head back up to your room after our morning bath. Cera's waiting for you. She wants to put the final touches on you before the party."

The taller man laughed as Harry made a face. He loved Cera; he really did. She was adorable, but in her eyes Harry was nothing more than a large dress up doll.

The first thing Harry'd had to get used to was the clothing. He felt as if he'd fallen into a medieval world with a touch of fantasy combined.

Today Cera had dressed him in a light green poets shirt with an over tunic of forest green embroidered in threads of silver and gold, and a pair of loose brown pants. Thankfully, he didn't have to wear the long, flowing over robe that marked him as a mage in training.

"The hair lotions is working, young sir," Cera commented as she worked her long reptilian fingers through his hair. "Now, sit still! Let me finish this."

"Yes, Cera." Harry knew better than to protest. He already knew he wouldn't like the lecture she would give him. At least she didn't do the more elaborate braids that some of the Tayledras like to sport.

Silverfox came up to Harry after Cera had finished dressing him. "Well, you certainly do not look like the half-starved waif from a year ago."

And Harry didn't. Gone was his thin, malnourished body. In its place was a lean hard body that had the start of strong muscle. His hair was the biggest change of all. It was longer and less messy, and his eyes. . . they were bright, clear and the dead, despairing look was almost gone.

"Come, everyone is waiting," the tall _kestra'chern_ urged. "Have you decided what you want for a gift from us?"

Harry nodded as he walked over to his guardian. "I have."

The dining hall was one of the few wooden buildings in the Vale. It was a long, low structure with a ceiling supported by slender pillars.

There were a few tables with stools. Many cushions were scattered about, some new, some well worn, as well as couches and individual chairs. Along the far end many savory finger foods were laid out, along with a huge birthday cake and several smaller cakes of different flavors.

Harry smiled at all of his new friends. Darian and his wife Keisha were among the many celebrating with Harry.

Darian, although young, was the Vale's elder. He was very plain looking compared to most of the Tayledras, but he did sport their salt and pepper hair. He was also the main reason the Vale was in existence in the first place.

"Hey Harry!" Darian called as he broke from his group of friends and headed to the young mage. " 'bout time you got here! Cera keep you primping?"

Harry blushed as Keisha smacked her laughing husband. Everyone who lives in the Vale was well aware of the _hertasi_ and their ways. Darian and Keisha were used to having a pair of the lizard-like people looking after them.

"Excited?" Keisha laughed.

Harry nodded. He'd never had a birthday party before. Mrs. Weasley had tried, but Dumbledore and the Dursleys wouldn't allow it.

As usual, the party lasted all day and into the early evening. The Tayledras knew how to party as they were well aware that there might be trouble around the corner. There was always something that needed to be dealt with, but whenever possible they took time to enjoy life.

People came and went from the dining area all day. Either Firesong or Silverfox stayed with Harry, much to his surprise. Never before had anyone taken as much interest in his life as those two.

Was this what having a parent meant? He knew what he wanted as a gift, and hoped they weren't too angry with him for it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An older, taller Harry, now known as Firefox, concentrated as he leaped from tree to tree a few miles from k'Valdemar. It had been two years since he arrived at k'Valdemar, and he was heading home for his twelfth birthday party today. He loved traveling through the trees. Many were not strong enough to hold his weight, but those were easy enough to avoid.

Two days ago he'd been sent to Sanctuary to deliver a supply of medicinal herbs for the healers there. Sanctuary was a healers complex secreted under a heavy canopy of trees. So well hidden was Sanctuary that one could easily miss it.

The outer walls were well constructed out of the natural rock and slatted wood, protecting the complex of small stone buildings and the healers within.

Firefox was now more confident in his abilities as a young mage as well as a welcomed member of the Vale.

Last year he had been formally adopted as the son of the two most respected men in the Vale. He was no longer known as Harry James Potter, but Firefox, and he was loving every moment of his new life. He'd been relieved when his request to be adopted into the clan had been met with eager acceptance. In fact his name "Firefox" was a play on both of the men that blood adopted him.

This past year Firefox learned more about how to mold his magic, to pull it from the rivers of magic that flowed just under the surface of the earth and shape it to his needs.

"Wands and other foci are for hedge wizards and low rank magic users! You Firefox," Firesong told him in a lesson. ". . . are more powerful than that. I will show you a better way to use magic, but you must always use it to better your world."

"Yes Father," Firefox acknowledged, never tiring of the fact that Firesong was willing to teach him. He soaked up all the knowledge his fathers offered.

Besides learning mage-craft from Firesong, Firefox had other duties as well. He had to help with the chores around the Vale. His main one was scouting once he was shown how to travel through the canopy of the northwest section of the Pelagir Forest.

The Pelagir was massive, running for hundreds of miles across the continent and although their section of it was pretty tame, it was still dangerous. The wild magic tainted the forest and caused many foul and dangerous mutations that were a danger to all who were careless.

The mage storms that almost destroyed the world many years ago had done a lot damage to the lands and magic. It was the Tayledras' duty to cleanse the land and to protect the magical creatures that lived in and around the forest.

Although the trees around Errold's Grove were younger, they still were massive and Firefox took to traveling through the treetop highway as if born to it.

Scouting was fun for the most part. His duties included checking the trees for trouble as well as hunt for trade-able goods as well as keeping watch for danger.

He would bring back whatever he found and turn it over to one of the elders. Sometimes Firefox would received a small commission if it was something someone wanted specifically, but mostly it was to help replenish the coffers of the Vale.

It wasn't long until he spied the mage lights of the Vale. ' _I still can't decide what I want this year,_ ' he mused. ' _Maybe I should ask for a baby sister, just for the shock value.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firesong waited impatiently for his adopted son to return to the Vale. He couldn't believe how much that young man had changed his life. He had given up teaching after Darian, but Firefox was his dream student.

Firefox, once he overcame all the abuse that had been heaped onto him in his short life, became a mischievous and caring child. Silverfox was still countering all the damage done to him, but more and more of Firefox's true personality came shining through.

"Wonder what your son will ask for this year as his gift?" came an aged voice behind him.

Firesong turned to see his father, Starfall standing behind him.

"Well, I do hope it isn't for a baby sister," the flamboyant mage quipped. Then he paused before saying. "There isn't much he wants. He has a bond bird. That Hedwig is quite the drama queen in her own right. He's almost ready to take the master class exam. His working of the ley-lines is almost as refined as Darian's at that age."

"So true, my son," Starfall commented. "He's too young yet to do much outside the Vale, except for scouting and messenger service."

"Are you talking about our son, your grandson?" Silverfox asked as he joined in the conversation. "I would say he's turning out to be more like Firesong each day. Even to the point his hair is already changing to silver white. There isn't much left of his dark hair."

"Even Darian's hair didn't start changing until he passed his master exam," Firesong commented, adjusting his new mask. "I think we should test our son soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. For those that have commented they haven't read this series, boy are you missing some good reading. We start reading M. Lackey when her first series came out and have never stopped.

Until next time. – GF and the Frau


	4. Chapter 4

Bane

 **Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. Most of the Ghost Cat Clan names are from "Owlknight" by M. Lackey. Jendey is mentioned as the youngest chief's son in "Owlsight." Harry will be going by his Tayledras' name of Firefox until he returns to Hogwarts.

Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

 **Warning:** Mature theme is in this chapter. Those pesky Hawk-brothers and their life-style.

: _this is mind speech._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4

In a packed dirt circle in the center of brightly decorated buildings two teens were in the middle of a full-out brawl. Other young males and several older men were shouting encouragement as the two exchanged blows from both fist and foot.

The taller one was dressed in buckskin breeches decorated with bright colored thread, while the other was in soft woolen pants. Both were shirtless, covered in dust, sweat and streaks of blood.

One of the teens had long, deep black braids with bits of leather and colorful beads woven throughout. The second sported long salt and pepper braids, with crystals and feathers decorating them.

The brawl, if you could call it that, started as a contest between two friends that escalated into an all out melee. However, it was over in a few minutes when the black haired teen bested his shorter opponent.

Panting but laughing, the winner reached down to help the other up. "You're doing better, my friend," the older boy smiled as he slapped Firefox on the back.

"Thanks, Jendey," Firefox grinned at his friend, wincing as he bent to retrieve his tunic. "At least this time you didn't ruin my shirt. Firesong hates it when that happens."

Jendey laughed. "That peacock hates anything that would get him, or you, dirty. Still, I wouldn't want to cross him. I'll take fists over his acid tongue and magic any day."

Firefox grinned. His father's acid tongue was well known and very much a thing to avoid at all costs. Strangely, it was what endeared the man to the teen. He knew that Firesong cared enough for him to correct him when he did something foolish or needlessly dangerous.

Those watching the two boys started to exchange tokens of currency now that the fight was over. Other spectators returned to what ever they'd been doing beforehand. One young warrior walked over to the pair to congratulate Jendey on his win. Firefox was also given a few slaps of sympathy, drawing forth muffled grunts of pain when they landed on tender areas.

Since Harry, or rather Firefox as he was now called, had been accepted into the Tayledras, one of the first things he'd had to do was learn about the different races. There were many that lived in and around Errold's Grove, and that included the Ghost Cat Clan, who lived a few miles north of the town.

The Ghost Cat Clan was one of the far northern tribes. Due to a plague they had come down from the frozen lands that were their original homeland, and stayed.

Their lodges were a bizarre mix of wild wooden carvings and bright, rainbow colors. The designs and colors made no sense to outsiders for they seemed to have no coherent reason. The common area, where the pair had been fighting, was just in front of the men's fire pit and was well worn by the many fights that took place there.

Firefox brushed the dust acquired from rolling around in the dirt off his legs, wincing as his hand came across a swelling bruise. He was going to pay for it when he got back to the Vale. He just knew Silverfox would have much to say about his 'lumps.'

The young mage had made friends with few of the teens within the clan. It had taken months after he arrived to be accepted by others of his age. Mostly it was due to the fact he was not from a Vale and didn't know about their ways, or how to fight hand to hand.

Darian, known as Nightwalker by the Ghost Cat Clan, explained to his adopted clan that Harry had been sent to them by a goddess for training and healing. The young mage had a dark future ahead if he wasn't properly trained, and that training fell to them and the Tayledras. The clan warriors were not sure what to think about that, as they didn't serve a goddess. They did, however, have clan totems and spirit animals.

After that introduction Celin, the Shaman of the Ghost Cat Clan, had a dream from their totem animal– the Ghost Cat.

The spirit animal commanded that they do everything in their power to teach this young warrior. And it was made clear by that spirit that Firefox was a wounded warrior, with the scars to prove it. They were a testament to his courage, even if he had been ill-trained.

Although they didn't adopt the young outsider like they had Darian, they did, over time, take Firefox into their hearts. The young man wormed his way into their lives with his need to prove himself and his unyielding stubbornness.

Celin was waiting by the men's fire for the pair of teens. His face showed how pleased he was with the friendship of the young mage and the youngest of the chief's sons. Yes, this young mage has come far but, sadly, he still had much more to learn before he was ready to face his trials of manhood.

It was the clan chief's youngest son Jendey who'd befriended the newest member of the Hawk Brothers not long after he was introduced to him. Whenever Firefox visited, the pair were nigh on inseparable and always causing trouble. This latest scuffle was one such incident.

Today, they were caught in mid-prank by Celin and got into an argument over who's idea it was. One thing lead to another and the fight was on. It was, however, the policy of the clan to let such arguments play themselves out among the untried boys, as long as no weapons were involved.

In their collective minds, 'boys will be boys.' It was the way of the clan, and in the shaman's mind Jendey and Firefox were very well matched in their love of pranks.

After their bout Jendey and Firefox shook hands and headed slowly for the men's fire.

Girls and women started to hand out drinks and snacks as the pair were congratulated and teased by the men. Both boys proudly showed off their bruises like badges of courage, as was custom.

They stopped by Celin, and Jendey's father Vordon, who were sitting together.

"You're doing better, young warrior-mage," Celin complimented. "I remember the day young Night-walker brought you to us. Skinny, with eyes that have seen too much. Your courage was never in question and your healing has been long."

The chieftain added, "Your clan has worked their magic on you and it shows. I'm proud that you and my sons are friends."

Firefox blushed at the compliments but said nothing as Jendey clapped a arm around his friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you're my friend, but you still can't defeat me."

"I don't think I will ever be able to," Firefox groused, wincing as he noted yet another forming bruise. "I'm not a fighter like you. Firesong says my strength lies elsewhere."

"This is true, young warrior-mage," Celin commented as he raised his cup. "Your courage has never been questioned. To know your limits is half the battle, and the true measure of a man."

"However, that doesn't excuse your prank and getting caught," added Hwyeel, Jendey's older brother, who was a full-fledged warrior of the clan."You still have to deal with the punishment."

Busted! Was the thought in both boy's minds as the men laughed at the looks that crossed the teen's faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firefox limped into the Vale later that evening, hoping to slip unseen to his _ekele_ and the healing potions waiting there. He really didn't need the lecture he was sure he would receive from both Silverfox and Cera after this latest visit to the Ghost Cat enclave.

Their punishment for the prank had been interesting. He and Jendey had to help Shaman Celin clean out the steam hut and set it up for a ritual. Neither boy had their bruises and cuts tended to during that time and more were added during their punishment. He was now feeling every sore muscle and bruise.

' _Damn, Jendey can hit. At least we didn't use knives this time_ ,' Firefox mused as he slipped down the pathways to his home, praying he wouldn't be stopped.

He liked spending time with the northern tribe. Their way of life was honest and uncomplicated. Possessions and wealth were secondary to honor and ability. Jendey reminded him more of the Weasley twins than their younger brother and his former best friend, Ron. At least with Jendey he didn't have to worry about jealousy.

To the Clan, he was just another untried warrior. In fact, no one in this world treated him differently from the other young men. Sure, they knew he was goddess-touched and blessed but that was it. To everyone Firefox was just another child needing to be trained before he could take his place in the adult world, and he reveled in it. He was finding more and more that he didn't miss his old life at all.

A ringing of bell-like clops sounded on the pathway ahead of him. Firefox started to curse under his breath. Busted, yet again. He wondered if it was Shandi, or Anda that caught him limping along.

Firefox looked up with a tired sigh to see a snowy white stallion with silver hooves prancing towards him and walking beside it was a young woman dressed in a white on white uniform.

' _Just great. Shandi and Karles,_ ' he groaned and was now certain he was in for a round of teasing.

At least it wasn't Anda, the Herald Mage who was stationed at the Vale. Firefox didn't know what to make of the man, who could lecture you one moment and mock you playfully the next.

Herald Anda was a mage in his own right and a good man to have around. He was also the ambassador for Queen Selenay and reminded Firefox very much of Remus Lupin with his scholarly ways and sense of humor. Shandi, however was like an older sister, good to go to if other adults were being unreasonable, but bad if you are in embarrassing situations. They never let you live it down.

Herald Shandi was Healer Keisha's younger sister, and was bonded to the Companion Karles. A herald was the voice of reason and judgment representing the Crown of Valdemar. To become a Herald one must be chosen by a Companion.

Companions were no ordinary horses. They were an intelligent, sentient beings with the ability to 'speak' mind to mind, in the form of a horse. To call a Companion a horse was considered high insult and a punishable offense in the Vale. They were to be treated with the utmost respect and courtesy.

In Valdemar it was an honor to be chosen by a Companion, to be their Herald. How one was chosen was a secret known only by a select few, and the Companions themselves.

One of the main criteria to be chosen was the person had to have a special talent, in either the mind arts or magic.

An unbreakable bond was formed between Companion and Herald when the Companion looked their Chosen in the eye and mind-spoke, " _I choose you._ " A bond instantly formed that could only be broken by death.

Shandi had been stationed at the Vale, along with Herald Mage Anda, because she was from this far away region. She had been chosen when she was a teenager by Karles and had been tapped to be Andes partner for this duty. One she didn't want to turn down.

Both were the Valdermaran Queen's representatives to this far outpost.

"Herald Shandi. Karles," Firefox said with a stiff bow and tired sigh. He just wanted to get home.

"I see you've been to the Ghost Cats again," the tall blonde herald commented as Karles let out a mild nicker of amusement.

: _Lost again?_ : came the male mental voice of the Companion. Firefox gave the stallion a look of disgust as Karles nickered his amusement.

"What is it now? Jendey 50 and Firefox 0?" Shandi teased.

Firefox groaned tiredly, trying not to show just how badly he was hurting.

He remembered his old life, where he hadn't been allowed to fight back. Here he was encouraged to. "Look, I don't need a lecture. I know Jendey's a better fighter than me because that's what his culture is all about. Now, I just want to get home. Alright?"

Shandi's smile fell. It was well known that her main heraldic gift was empathy. Firefox knew she was probably picking up his pain and distress. He was doing his best to shield it from her but . . .

"Alright, brat, but don't think this is over. I'm sure Firesong will have something to say about your appearance," she agreed with a sigh.

"I'm sure I will," came the silky voice of Firefox's adoptive father from behind them. "You are late again. And I see you and Jendey have gotten into it yet again. Can't you visit without coming back half dead?"

Firefox groaned again, ignoring the taunting the two adults were giving him. Being thirteen sucks.

Silverfox was waiting for the teen with not only a pain potion but bruise balm. "First a bath and a long soak, I think. We'll save the lecture for later."

Maybe being thirteen wasn't so bad after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cera said nothing as she laid out his fresh outfit for the evening. She knew this ' _fighting_ ' was part of Firefox's training. He was a mage in training and not a ruffian. She didn't like it, but it couldn't be helped.

She loved her young charge. He was kind and considerate and, oh, so young. Firefox, like all Tayledras, was exotic and mysterious; and it did her heart proud that the once fragile child was coming into his own. She would miss him when he had to return to his own home world. Well, Star-eyed willing, it wasn't going to be tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silverfox smiled as he came down from Firefox's _ekele_.

"How is he?" Firesong asked as he lounged seductively nude on their shared bed.

"Sore and finally asleep, but surprisingly pleased with himself. It was a wise decision to allow him to learn about their culture."

"Hmmf. You just like to see all those half clad barbarians showing off their muscles," Firesong teased his life partner.

Silverfox laughed as he slipped out of his robes. "Jealous much, _askhe_? Seriously though, our little fledging is growing up to be a fine young man."

"What do you expect with us as his parents?" Firesong preened as he made room on the bed. "Enough talk."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: No, Harry isn't going to become a Herald and have a Companion. For one reason, it's over done in fanfiction.

According to canon, Companions, unless they are Grove born, are the spirits of heralds that have died. Harry has no connection to Valdemar except living in the k'Valdemar Vale. Harry isn't loyal to Valdemar. He's being raised as a Hawk-Brother.

Two, having a Companion just doesn't fit in this story.

So don't worry, he will have an avatar.

Lastly, for those asking what Harry asked for in the last chapter. He asked to be adopted and take a Hawk Brother name. The other wish just wasn't important to the plot and we left it up to the reader.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	5. Chapter 5

Bane

A/N: Please excuse the lateness of this update. Frau had major tower issues. It died of old age. Luckily, she was able to save the hard drive and all her documents. It took time to figure out how to transfer everything from her ancient tower to her new and improve one. But we did it!

Disclaimer: Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

chapter 5

Firefox, age 14, sat in front of the k'Valdemar Vale's heart-stone in a deep trance. He was tracing down a small tendril of magic that was escaping from the main feed of ley-lines under it.

His grandfather Starfall had set him the task of monitoring the stone and the magical feeds to and from it. He informed Firefox that there was a minor drop in power and he wanted his grandson to find it.

Just another day in the life of a mage adept-in-training within k'Valdemar.

It was troubling. Firefox wasn't sure why the other older mages had missed it. Maybe because it was so tiny? But he knew that normally Firesong and Darian were the ones that did most of the work with the ley-line feeders. Maybe because today they were too busy doing "Elder work" with the mayor of Errond's Grove, Lord Beon of the Keep and Vordon, leader of the Ghost Cat Clan. Whatever.

 _'Concentrate now. Think of that later,'_ he sighed, turning back to the task at hand.

One of the first things both Darian and Firesong drilled into him when working with the heart-stone – one must always be respectful and mindful of just how dangerous the stone could be.

The magical monolith was unforgiving if one wasn't careful in handling it. It could fry you and leave your charred corpse beside it with one small mistake. Or it could trap your mind within the ley-line itself and you would never find your way back to your body. It could also just give a sharp warning, and leave only a very nasty scar behind.

One did not fool around when dealing directly with the Vale's heart-stone.

Immersing himself carefully he found the end of the trickle of magic! There! He gave a metaphoric blink. ' _Huh!? What the. . .? That's plain crazy! How!?'_

That tiny trickle of power lead to under the healer complex known as Sanctuary, situated between the village and the Vale. Allowing the magic to flow around him, he could feel the healers above him as they went about their daily lives.

How? Why?

As Firefox checked the pathway, he smiled. Finally! He could detect the subtle hints of his father's magical signature. Huh! He was right. This wasn't a natural leak in the ley-lines. Someone had created it and wanted him to find this on his own.

The young mage could not detect any more magical signatures which meant that this was a new occurrence. He was now certain that Firesong, or maybe even Darian, had a hand in this. They were well able to hide their presence in their handiwork.

Well, he could build upon it. Someone had placed a rock garden just above where he was working. How convenient!

There was already a tiny node of energy pooling under the Sanctuary as healers worked their trade. It held the signatures of the healers above him as well as Keisha's, Darian's and Silverfox.

Slowly Firefox enlarged the cavity for wild magic to pool more fully beneath Sanctuary. He knew that the healers had been hinting to Firesong and Darian for a small heart-stone.

They needed to store more energy for those cases that needed more than they could give by themselves. The healers didn't want or need a large Vale sized stone, although they did want something to help keep the weather and the more dangerous pests out.

Firefox then re-traced the ley-line back from the node to the heart-stone, widening it slightly as he went, to allow more magic to flow through it. Later, they may tie more ley-lines into the Sanctuary node if necessary. However, he had to be very careful that he didn't pull too much power from their Vale's heart-stone, or the node under it. It could upset the balance of magic and cause more problems down the road.

Once he was sure that there would be no blockage or power surges to cause problems he backed out of the ley-line. He knew he would have to inform the elders of this new development but he was certain they would not be too upset with him.

Normally such small feeders, or drains, were sealed away to keep anyone outside the Vale from tapping into them and causing trouble.

Taking a deep breath, Firefox opened his eyes to see a concerned Starfall who had been sent to monitor him as he worked.

"I found the problem, Starfall," Firefox informed his adoptive grandfather as he stretched. "I did catch the traces of Firesong's magical signature. He's getting senile if he's that careless! Anyway, a small feeder runs off the main ley-line towards Sanctuary. I didn't sense any other outside signatures attached to the ley-line. However, I suspect that Darian helped. Didn't Healer Kandice say they were wanting their own heart-stone? Someone, I'm willing to bet that it'll be me, will need to tie everything together later."

Starfall rubbed his chin and nodded. "It will be you, young one. Well done Firefox. Your father has taught you well, if you can detect those traces. I am certain he left just a hint for you to find. Now, you need to finish what you started, once the node has settled some. Well done."

"Yes sir," Firefox said as he blushed, pulling carefully once more from the node under the heart-stone to refill his own magical reserves. It was one of the first things he'd been taught since he started working with the ley-lines.

It wasn't cheating, but common sense to replace the magic you'd used. Why not take it and leave yourself replenished rather than vulnerable to fatigue, or worse, attack? Firefox pondered this as he felt the magic from the stone flow through his body, refueling and re-energizing him.

The weary teen tucked a silvery bit of hair behind his ear. Since he was now working more and more directly with the heart-stone, his once messy black hair now sported more streaks of silver. Magic did that to those that worked around the nodes. According to his father Firesong's hair was completely white by the time he was nine.

Firefox figured by the time he was sixteen, there would be no black left in his own. Working around the wild magic was like that.

If only his friends at Hogwarts could see him now. He hadn't used a wand since he got here!

One of the first lessons in magical theory he learned was the difference between a hedge wizard and an adept. He knew that Hermione would have a fit as this type of magic didn't fit in her view of the world.

A hedge wizard couldn't tap into a node as they didn't have the ability or the power to do so without a focus. Firefox wasn't certain but he didn't think Albus Dumbledore, for all his vaunted power, was really that great if he still had to use a wand.

Firefox wasn't too certain that the Wizarding World even knew what a node was, at least he could never remember studying them. He wondered if Hogwarts had a node under it, and if so, what kind of condition it was in?

An adept, like Starfall or Firesong, didn't need a physical focus. With only their knowledge, will and determination they could tap directly into the node.

It had taken time to wean Firefox off his wand and to build up his 'magical muscles', but once he could directly tap into the ley-lines there was nothing stopping him. Imagination and determination were all he needed, and Firefox had determination in spades. Something that wasn't taught at Hogwarts. They put more restrictions on magic than Firesong had masks.

"So what did you do?" Starfall asked as he helped his adoptive grandson to his feet.

Firefox smiled up at his grandparent. He loved the fact that he was so accepted in this new world. "I traced the feeder to under Sanctuary. And when I realized where it came out, I further developed the small pool so that a new heart-stone can be anchored to it. Then I followed it back to the main ley-line where it started. I made sure there wasn't any blockage and fortified the channel. As far as I can tell there are no other ley-lines in the area."

"Very good. I think we could call this your mastery test, well executed," Starfall complimented.

Firefox blinked. "Say what?"

"As you well know your fathers and I've been discussing for some time that Sanctuary needed its own heart-stone, but other things have been more pressing. Then we realized this would make a good test for your mastery. So we set it up for you to find."

The tall elegantly dressed and masked Firesong stepped into view. "So I take it the test was successful?"

"It is, my peacock of a son," Starfall smiled. "You have finally graced me with a fine young grandson to add to my family. Thankfully, he takes after your life-mate in his clothing choices."

Starfall smirked at his vain son as Firefox blinked and blinked again. He . . . he . . .was now a master class adept. He'd earned that title by the work of his own magic, at the age of fourteen!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silverfox watched as his life-mate and fifteen year old son walked up the pathway to their shared _ekele_. His son has been a master class adept for a year now and it shows in his bearing and confidence.

Firefox had come a long way from the shy and abused ten year old that had been placed in his arms five years ago. He was almost as tall as Firesong now. His once unruly black hair was now long, and mostly silky white. There were still traces of dark strands left, but they wouldn't last much longer what with his constant work on the node. Cera had done wonders training that bird's nest.

Working around the ley-lines tended to bleach out all color from the adepts before they reached master class.

The only thing that hadn't changed on their son were his bright, leaf-green eyes. If anything, Firefox's eyes grew more gem-like in color giving him an ethereal look that had the hearts of the young unattached Tayledras that lived in the Vale fluttering.

' _Our poor son_ ,' Silverfox mused silently, ' _is so oblivious to the looks and the sighs that follow him whenever he leaves the Vale to visit the villages around the area. He's breaking hearts and doesn't even notice._ '

The _kestra'chern_ frowned, a bit worried about Firefox's lack of social awareness but then, their child was still clueless about many things.

Silverfox blamed the former adults in his son's past life. Poor Firefox had been very neglected in many ways by those that should've been there for him.

Firefox was currently dressed in flowing mage robes of silver and green, to match the colors of his eyes and hair.

The _hertasi_ that watched over his small family loved dressing their son to bring out the color of those eyes, as much as they loved dressing up his life-mate. The poor boy really had no say in how Cera loved to pamper her charge.

When Firefox had to leave the Vale for scouting duties or messenger service, he dressed practically. He preferred sturdy woolen leggings and the buckskin shirt of a scout, in colors that matched the seasonal forest.

Another thing about his son that intrigued Silverfox was his instinctual ability to hide, even within a crowd. It was most likely due to the abuse he'd suffered, and the need to hide from his abusers. It was however, one trait that Silverfox was reluctant to train out of his son as it was very useful, no matter how Firefox had learned it.

Firefox wasn't a shy person, per se. He just didn't know how to make friends. He had been forbidden them by his mother's sister's family as a child. And when he'd been at that school of he'd attended, his two constant companions kept him from making other friends.

According to the Star-eyed his son was raised to be the sacrificial lamb for a society too weak-willed and ignorant to realize they were dying.

Silverfox sighed as he cleared those thoughts from his mind. It had taken a lot of patience and time to work through all the mental damage that had been heaped on his son. If he could, he would have Albus Dumbledore's magic sealed and all his titles stripped. Silverfox wanted to send the man to the Void for all of the things he'd put their son through.

Looking at Firefox now he saw a confident, young mage that had the potential of being even more powerful than Firesong. It was too bad that all the major magical works were impossible to use since the mage storms.

"Papa!" Firefox called when he spied the tall _kestra'chern_.

"So ready for your fifteenth birthday party?" Silverfox asked as he joined his family. Yes, he was very proud of his son's achievements.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This is the last filler chapter. Things will start picking up after this one. Thanks for being patient with us.

Until next time. - GF and The Frau


	6. Chapter 6

Bane

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

: _mind speech_ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6

Sixteen-year old Firefox was traveling through the massive tree canopy farther north of the Vale than he should've been. He knew the surrounding forest, as did most of the k'Valdemar scouts. He'd played and worked in these huge ancient trees since he was twelve, plus trained by Darian's best friend and the Vale's scout master Wintersky.

By the looks of the trees and signs of the landmarks around him he realized that he wasn't within Valdemar's borders any longer. Firefox estimated that he was at least a day's travel from any known settlements or farms. In fact, he knew he was three days from the Vale itself. It was a certainty he'd be in for a huge lecture for going so far from the Vale alone without back up.

Well, at least he wasn't quite alone. Beside him were two beautiful snowy owls. One was Hedwig and the other was her mate Godric, an unattached snowy who had taken a liking to her not long after arrived. The male snowy later accepted the bird bond with Firefox.

Over time he'd learned how to deepen his connection to his owls, to mentally connect with them. There was something about working around magic that affected all creatures.

As far as Firefox was concerned, Hedwig was his friend first and his owl second. He'd always known she was very intelligent, but the first time he heard her mentally answer him was a cherished memory.

It amused him that the pair thinking of nesting soon. Then again, with Hedwig's mother-henning, sometimes Firefox felt he was their fledgling and full partner in the bond.

The reason Firefox was this far north was he needed to find some rare herbs for Sanctuary. Several scouts had been sent out, in many different directions looking for these herbs.

A new plague had started up again and the herbs they were searching for were hopefully one of the ingredients for the cure. It was the main reason why he was traveling alone. He could cover more ground faster if he didn't have to accommodate a partner's slower pace.

His thoughts went back to his days at Hogwarts and potions classes. Firefox, as Harry Potter, had never been a great student in potions. That had more to do with not only how he had been taught, but also who his teacher was. Firefox still did not have any love for making potions despite his great respect for healers and what they did.

Another reason for him to be this far out was a rumor of wild gryphons. Who would've thought that there would be gryphons here in this world?

Gryphons were interesting creatures. Those he'd grown up around here in the Vale were magic personified, and looked nothing like the images he had seen around Hogwarts.

For one thing, they were highly intelligent and mages in their own right, even if they looked to be half eagle and half lion.

Gryphons, according to the history of these lands, were highly intelligent creatures and fierce fighters.

Wild gryphons, however, were a different story. No one is too sure where they came from and they barely tolerated humans. They live in the mountain ranges that separate Valdemar and the Northern tribes.

Now he wished he had brought one of the younger, more adventurous gryphons with him. If nothing else it would be someone else to talk to.

As if his thoughts turned to reality, he suddenly heard the distress call of a young gryphon.

Firefox paused in his tree-top traveling to get a bearing on the distress cry. He signaled the pair of snowys to take point and cover.

 _'Great, if there are problems, I'm alone. Help is at least three days away._ '

As he moved through the trees, the distress cries were getting louder. It was a loud keening that sent chills down his spine. He hoped it was just trapped and needed help to get free. And prayed that the parents were in a ' _help first - attack later_ ' mood.

However, nothing prepared the young mage-scout for the sight he stumbled across.

The massive tree canopy gave way to a rocky out cropping. It led to the foothills of the Ice Wall Mountains, which protected Valdemar and the southern countries from incursion by the northern tribes. There were few passes that allowed access to Valdemar, including the mage-made pass that lead to the Forest of Sorrow.

A fledgling gryphon and what looked like its mother were huddled together, tethered by strong ropes and wire mesh. The adult gryphon was bleeding heavily and straining on the wire mesh to free herself. The fledgling was young and also looked to be bleeding.

A group of men that had the markings of the Blood Bear Clan were standing around another adult gryphon while a mage was drawing markings on the gryphon and the ground around him.

Firefox bit back a groan. Just what the Vale needed - another blood-path mage! Mages that followed the blood-path were those that sought the path of darkest magic, with no respect for life. They sought the darkest of magic's that lead to death and torment. From what he was told by his parents – Riddle was a good example of a Blood Path Mage.

 _'If I remember my lessons, Darian had taken care of the last one a year or so before I arrived at the Vale.'_

The young mage remembered hearing the tales of Darian and Keisha's epic trek north to find his parents. After finding them, Darian had been challenged to a duel of magic by a blood-path mage.

' _Those are the markings I'm sure Darian hoped never to see again,_ ' he mused as he readied an arrow. Firefox knew he couldn't really stop the warriors standing guard and survive, but he could disturb whatever that mage was doing. _'Not sure what he is doing but it doesn't look good._ '

He needed to get word back and summon help! Suddenly two snowy owls dropped down beside him.

: _Hedwig. Go to Darian. Get help! Blood path mage. Three days from the Vale. Blood Bear Clan. Send help. Need a pair of gryphons. Go! Godric stay with me! Need you as back up._ : Firefox focused his mind to imprint the landmarks into his beloved owl's mind. She would be able to convey the message to his mentor when she arrived back at the Vale.

: _I go! You help fledgling._ : Hedwig answered in his mind as she hopped onto his shoulder to nip his ear in affection.

: _Be safe, Hedwig. I can't lose you._ : he called to her as she launched herself back into the forest.

: _I will stay._ : came the husky voice of the male owl in the back of Firefox's mind. : _Female is hurt. Male is near death. Not sure of the fledgling._ : he reported from his view point on the nearby limb.

Firefox powered up an arrow, fletched with one of Godric's feathers, with his more destructive magic and let it loose. The moment it left the bow he was moving to a different position. As a scout, he had been trained to use the trees as cover and to move silently.

The arrow found its mark as it hit the center of the ritual circle and exploded, erasing part of its blood stained markings. The male gryphon struggled a bit more within the circle but even Firefox could see that the poor being was dying. The female renewed her efforts to break free.

The Blood Bear clansmen roared out their anger as the mage shouted orders in their guttural language. Thanks to the years of hanging around Jendey and the rest of the warriors of the Ghost Cat Clan, Firefox could understand most of what the mage was shouting. What he could make out wasn't good.

Firefox mentally ran through the rumors and intelligence that had been coming out of the northern tribes lately, as he settled safely out of sight into a different part of the forest's edge.

The wrongness that many of the mages had been feeling for years had become stronger. Rumors and stories coming from the far north were troublesome. Some stories couldn't be verified, and those that could be weren't good.

The tree cover here was more of a half circle against the rugged terrain of the foothills and there wasn't much Firefox could do. He did use his own inner magic to cast notice me-not-spells on himself and Godric, but he knew they would find him sooner or later. He couldn't let that mage complete whatever ritual he was doing.

The mage shouted orders and several of the men moved to pick up the male gryphon. The mother and fledgling were ignored as they packed up.

A couple of the Blood Bear warriors moved out under the trees but didn't look up. They seemed nervous about entering the leading edge of trees.

 _'Makes sense, I suppose_ ,' the young mage thought as he moved to shoot another arrow, pouring magic into it. ' _They're more used to the small groves of poplars and aspens than the gigantic redwoods and oaks of the Pelegir Forest.'_

He let loose an arrow as one of the warriors walked under the tree he was hiding in. The arrow wasn't for him but for the one holding the wire mesh trapping the female. Firefox needed an ally down there and an old shin'a'in proverb came to mind, _"There's never anything more dangerous than an angry mother."_

The arrow found its mark and sliced through the mesh even as the magic it was imbued with dissolved a good portion of it. ' _Sorry lady but that's the best I can do_.'

He was already on the move again. The clansmen shouted in anger as the wounded gryphon broke free. The chaos his actions caused helped as Firefox rained more arrows down on those clansmen that tried to stop her.

The mage, seeing that the ritual was lost, shouted for retreat. Some of the clansmen grabbed up the dying male and headed back up the mountain, leaving the badly wounded female and the fledgling behind.

The mage cursed as he shot off a random bolt of lethal magic at the tree line in hopes of stopping whoever was shooting the arrows. The only problem was Firefox wasn't in the line of fire. He knew better than to remain a stationary target in the face of overwhelming odds.

Once he was certain that they had all left, and no one was watching and waiting, Firefox slipped through the trees to the forest's leading edge.

The female was still hissing and threatening and the only reason she wasn't chasing after the Blood Bear clansmen was the fact her one wing drooped with several arrows puncturing it.

Upon closer inspection the fledgling looked to be unharmed. Most of the blood covering it appeared to be from its mother.

Firefox noted that it was almost ready for its first flight. He cautiously checked the young gryphon and saw no visible signs of damage. That didn't mean anything, yet.

The female collapsed as the young gryphon finally freed itself from the mesh. Firefox knew he had his work cut out for him. How was he going to help and heal the wild pair that now had even less love for humans?

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Finally some action!

We had a couple of reviews that we wish to address.

First: You guys rock! We won't give away the plot, but a few of you have guessed where we are going to go with this story. However, you just have to keep reading to see if you are right or not.

Next: the Shin'a'in do worship the four aspect of the goddess: Mother, Maiden, Warrior, Crone. However, she is also known as the Star-eyed Goddess by their cousins – the Tayledras.

Lastly, we've already said, there will be no pairing as of yet for Harry/Firefox. He isn't ready for it. So just keep reading, you may be surprised.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau.


	7. Chapter 7

Bane

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. As for the fledgling's name in this chapter, we decided to name him - Kieryn.

Chapter 7

Firefox watched as the female gryphon collapsed from her wounds before he exited the tree line. He had his bow ready and an arrow notched in case any clansmen still lingered. With a blood-path mage and the Blood Bear Clan in the area, he wasn't taking any chances.

The remnants of the half-destroyed ritual lay obscenely next to the body of the female. The fledgling huddled next to its critically wounded mother, shivering in shock. There was nothing Firefox could do for the pair until he made sure the area was secured.

The young mage crept warily closer as he moved silently towards the pair. He scanned the countryside as he searched for the closest ley-line and tapped into it as he cautiously spread his magical essence over the area using the magical boost he received.

Suddenly a loud guttural cry erupted from an over-hanging out cropping of rock as a pair of Clansmen surged forward. Firefox wasted no time as he fired off one arrow, and then another. His first arrow wounded one while the other grazed the second.

Pulling more magic from the nearby ley-line as he threw his bow aside, the young mage showed his training by shouting out a blasting spell, augmented by both the magic from the ley-line and his former training.

The wounded clansmen with an arrow in his chest went down and stayed down. The other tried to get back up as he pulled an arrow out of his thigh, only to be knocked back by another blast of magic.

' _Great_ ,' he mused. ' _Firefox why don't you just hang a sign out:_ 'I am here. Come and get me'.'

Only after the pair were down permanently did Firefox turn his attention to the gryphons. The female was still unconscious, while the fledgling hissed and threatened him with beak and claws. Its fledgling wings stirred up the debris that had been churned up by all the fighting around them.

 _:Easy there, little one. They are gone. I won't hurt you or your mother:_ Firefox mentally chided as he batted away flying rocks, dirt and debris, hoping speaking mind to mind would help calm the poor thing. The gryphons he knew had the ability for human speech, but this was a wild gryphon, so it would be more natural to use mind-speak.

One could not lie in mind-speak and it was the fastest way to get the little one to trust him. : _I don't know if you can understand me, fledgling, but we need to get your mother and you out of here. Those who hurt you will return once these two fail to report back._ :

He walked slowly forward with his hands empty and in plain sight as he projected calming thoughts and the need to protect the pair.

The fledgling stopped as the teen moved closer, eying him with distrust. Firefox calmly projected images, of himself searching for herbs for an illness that threatened his people, when he found them. He only wanted to help.

 _:No_ _! Bad man hurt!_ : shrieked the fledgling. Firefox inwardly winced at how young the fledgling's mind speech was.

: _Please let me help. She will die if I don't._ :

Slowly the fledgling moved away from its mother hissing out threats and ready to pounce should the young human appear to be a threat.

Firefox reached the female and knelt beside her. The poor thing was unconscious from blood loss and shock. He frowned as she didn't look good.

Carefully he examined the wounds as he continued to talk softly, worry lacing his voice. : _We have to go from here. They'll be back. Is there a cave or a shelter nearby? Your mother, the poor thing, will need healing. I can't very well leave you both here with such bad men in the area. No telling what they'd do._ :

The fledgling hissed as he looked around for the threat before he moved away and headed towards the outcroppings. Seeing none, he broadcast : _Cave this way, human._ :

Carefully, Firefox used his magic to levitate the female and nodded. : _Lead the way_.: he answered back with relief. The communication barrier is now out of the way. He just prayed to the Goddess that the female would make it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In a small cave not far from the attack site, Firefox lowered the female onto the sandy floor.

He quickly went through his small traveling pack for herbs and bandages then carefully removed the arrows. All the while, he kept up a running dialog for the fledgling. Once he was knew that the female would be alright for the moment, he turned his attention to the fledgling. : _I need to see if you are hurt. Then I'm going to go and get us some food and cover our trail._

 _:I cannot lie - your mother isn't in the best shape. If she lives the night, then she has a chance. Stay here. And if you see a snowy owl hanging around, he's a friend._ :

: _Not hurt. Do not want you here. Not safe. Humans are bad. Not hurt night flyer_ : the fledgling agreed.

Firefox sighed as he moved towards the mouth of the cave. He had his work cut out for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The young, white-haired sixteen year old mage was worried. It had been two days since he found the wounded gryphon family. The female had yet to regain consciousness and her continued health was worrisome. The wounds in her wing and legs were as clean as he could make them, but they were now showing signs of infection.

That night Firefox knew that the female was definitely dying when he felt a surge of power coming from the mountains far north of their location. It could only mean that the blood-path mage had succeeded in his ritual. It would only be a matter of time before he would discover what type of ritual that thrice-damned mage used.

Telling the fledgling was another matter.

Firefox was extremely worried. The fledgling was only tolerating him at best. He wasn't sure how much the little guy understood about what was happening, but was thankful that they were able to communicate via mind speech, as he could with Hedwig and Godric.

He knew that gryphons were highly intelligent magical creatures. They could not only use magic, but also were familiar with the mind arts. Some of his teachers back in the Vale were gryphons.

This little guy had been preparing for his first flight when the family had been attacked. What a horrible way to celebrate such a mile-stone in a young gryphon's life.

The first thing Firefox did after setting up camp in the cave was to hunt and scout out the area. He managed to bring back a small deer for food. He took only a small portion of the meat for himself and gave the rest to the fledgling who devoured it. Firefox saved the liver and heart, which he ground up into a slurry to try to feed the female, but she wasn't having any of it.

The young mage made a small living area for himself to one side of the cave, giving over most of it to the pair of gryphons.

He built a small but well protected fire out of the way, taking great care by ringing large stones around the pit. He knew from living near gryphons that fire and feathers are a bad mix. But the season was turning chilly and he needed the warmth. He then set mage lights around the gryphons for their.

Outside the cave Firefox set about making sure they would not be found by the Blood Bear Clan, or worse, that thrice be-damned mage. He left clues for anyone from the Vale to find him, using scout signs in the forest where only his people could find them.

The fledgling watched him cautious, distrustful eyes, staying close by his mother. Firefox made sure not to make any sudden movements to startle the young gryphon as he moved around the cave. He always spoke his intentions before he made any moves.

The young mage realized he could've just left the pair and continued on his way. But the fledgling was too young to leave alone. Thus his dilemma.

However, Firefox needed to find out what that blood-path mage was up to.

If what he remembered from Celin, the Ghost Cat Shaman, wild gryphons were sometimes used for Great Rituals, all of them dark. The mother and the fledgling were probably bonus catches. That they left the fledgling alone told Firefox they probably were going to sell the youngling to slavers. Gryphon body parts had their many uses.

He also realized it was fool-hardy to move against an older mage that followed such a dark and twisted path without someone as backup. So Firefox decided to sit tight and wait.

It was late afternoon and Firefox had just returned from foraging in the forest. He'd brought back a couple of small tree climbers. One for the gryphon and one for a stew he would make later.

: _Why?_ : came a very young, confused mind probe.

This was the first time since the day of attack that the fledgling had started a conversation before Firefox. He would explain carefully to the silent and ever watchful fledgling what he was doing as not to spook a reaction. Most of their conversations to were stilted and uncomfortable.

Firefox stopped sorting herbs and berries by his small fire and looked up at the fledgling. Godric gave a small chirp from his rocky perch overhead.

: _Why what young one?_ : Firefox asked patiently. If there was one thing he had learned from both of his fathers it was patience. He knew sooner or later, the fledgling would trust him enough to start asking questions on his own.

: _Why you help us? Me?_ : Confusion and distrust still colored the child-like mind speech.

: _Because it is the right thing to do. Gryphons are wonderful beings in their own right. I have several that are my teachers and friends_.:

: _Bad mans. Hurt male protector. . . Hurt nest protector,:_ the fledgling stated firmly. : _Humans bad. You human not bad. Why?_ :

Firefox sighed and dusted off his hands as he stood and stepped closer to the prone fledgling, and squatted to its eye-level. : _You're right. Those were bad men. They want your parents for evil. But not all humans are bad. I'm not bad. At least I would like to think I am not.:_

The fledgling hissed and backed away. : _You not bad. Care for me. Care for nest protector. Chase away bad s. . ._ :

: _It was the right thing to do. Bad men destroy forest. Chase away game. Must protect forest. I'm called Firefox of the k'Valdemar. What is it you are called, little one?:_

: _Firrrefox? K'Valdemarrr?_ : the young gryphon repeated in confusion mentally sounding out the new words. : _Kieryn._ :

: _Kieryn. Good name. I know a gryphon that goes by the name of Kelvren. He is one of my teachers._ :

The rest of the afternoon, Kieryn and Firefox spoke mind to mind, learning about each other. Slowly the fledgling lost its mistrust in Firefox, but was still quite easily startled if the young mage made an unexpected move.

Towards the setting of the sun, Firefox felt one of his wards go off. Godric chirped and flew off his perch. The young gryphon tensed as Firefox reach for his bow.

: _Stay here. Care for nest protector. I need to see what's happening._ :

Kieryn gave a low keen as he moved closer to his mother. : _Will protect._ :

Casting a notice-me-not spell, Firefox moved silently among the rocks to where his ward had been tripped. He pulled back his bow string just in case it was the Blood Bear Clan return.

He didn't put it past them. He had left the pair laying where they had fallen and not gone near them after checking to make sure they were quite dead. It hadn't taken long for the carrion feeders to take care of the remains.

A call echoed off the stones. Firefox blinked and relaxed as the call was repeated.

He checked to see if he was alone before returning the call.

A rush of wind came over head and Firefox looked up to see a very familiar set of wings. "Kelvren."

A majestic gryphon landed on the ledge over head as Firefox straightened from his position behind a boulder.

"I hearrrd you werrre in trrouble, young sssstudent of mine," Kelvren said in the typical human/gryphon speech.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: We wish to thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Until next time - GF and The Frau


	8. Chapter 8

Bane 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Also Kieryn and Summerfrost are our own creations, any resemblance to any character within the Valdemar world is coincidence. Reviews are welcomed – flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8

The fledgling cringed as the tall, regal gryphon stepped into the cave. There was some hissing, posturing and threats exchanged between the pair.

Firefox could sense that Kelvren was highly amused by the fledgling's attempts to warn off the big male. It took one final hiss from the elder gryphon before the fledgling allowed Kelvren near his mother.

The large male let out a low keen and with that confirmed what Firefox already knew. Whatever bond the female had with her mate had been broken and she caught the back-lash at his death. There was nothing anyone could do as it was clear she didn't have the strength, or the will to live for her youngling

Kelvren stepped over to the female gryphon and hissed softly as he laid down at her side to preen her. The fledgling crooned sadly from her other side.

Firefox sighed and turned away, walking back to the mouth of the cave.

He was met by two more k'Valdemar human scouts as they walked into the cave.

Firefox gave a sigh of relief. "Man am I glad to see you." He smiled at Wintersky, head k'Valdemar scout and his mentor. "But you're late!"

"Don't blame him. We came as soon as we could," chided the female healer with him. She was about Firefox's age and sported the salt and pepper hair displayed by residents of the Vale.

Firefox blushed as he recognized Summerfrost. She had been training under Nightwind as a _trondi'irn_ , a healer that specialized in non-human species especially gryphons. He was glad to see her, but knew there was nothing she could do to help a broken soul-mate bond.

"It isn't pretty," Firefox reported. "The male was used in some sort of blood-path ritual. The female has been badly hurt. They were on the fledgling's first flight when they were attacked. The little one seems unhurt physically. Mentally, well . . . "

She sighed as she walked over to the gryphons, mindful of the fledgling's glare as she laid out her medical kit. Kelvren seemed to keep a running mental dialog with the upset little fledgling, allowing Summerfrost to work.

Leaving the healer to her task, Firefox lead Wintersky out of the cave.

The young mage reported his original mission had been to retrieve a few herbs that grew in this region. The healers had used their last and needed them for the new plague going around. He finished his report with how he had come across the Blood-path mage with several Blood Bear Clansmen.

"Hmm. I thought that Darian took care of the last blood-path mage several years ago," Wintersky mused as he rubbed his chin. "When Hedwig came into the Vale we asked for a couple of Ghost Cat scouts. They are dealing with the remains of those Blood Bear Clansmen that you obviously took care of.

"We're not sure how they got through the pass without being spotted though. The others are back tracking as we speak, but if there is a blood-path mage, it would explain how they went unnoticed for so long."

"I need to get those herbs back to Sanctuary as quickly as possible, but with that blood-path mage out there, who knows what trouble he's going to cause. Last night I felt a huge power surge several miles to the northwest," Firefox stated, worriedly. "The fledgling – Kieryn is wild-born and doesn't know any human speech and doesn't trust us. I hate leaving him with you, even with Kelvren."

After a moment of thought, the older scout gave a nod "Agreed. Kelvren could be seen as a threat, if the situation wasn't so dire. . ."

Summerfrost walked out of the cave, her face told the sad tale. "The female won't last the night. I'm sorry. She's willing herself to die. I gave her something to ease her passing. That's all I can do. As you know, gryphons mate for life and now she's lost her mate. . " Summerfrost sighed before continuing, "According to Kelvren, the young one, Kieryn, said his nest-mate died some time ago. His mother took it very hard."

Firefox sighed. "Just great. I still need to get these herbs back to Sanctuary. Lives are at stake, but I hate to leave. . . "

"Kelvren has taken the fledgling under his wing and has probably explained things to him," Wintersky commented, looking up at the mountain face in thought. "Kieryn understands mind-speech even if he can't speak. Go explain to him why you're leaving. I do suggest that you leave one of your bond birds behind as a token of trust."

Firefox entered the cave and took in the pitiful sight. Kelvren laid next the dying female. The fledgling between the pair as if to protect his mother from the strange male.

The moment the little gryphon spied him. : _Firefox. Hurts! Kelvren say nest protector not wake. Leave me like nest mate_. _Hurts. Will be alone_ :

: _I know little one_.: Firefox came to kneel in front of Kieryn. : _I know. I lost both my nest protectors when I was a hatchling unable to leave the nest and care for myself. Kelvren's here to protect you. He's strong and a leader of the nesting grounds where I live._ :

Kelvren crooned softly to the fledgling, confirming Firefox's words. For all his alpha ways, the big male was a softy when it came to young beings. In the back of Firefox's mind, he knew that the young gryphon was too cute to resist.

Looking over at Firefox Kelvren spoke, : _There are two more gryphons scouting in the area. They found the nest site of this family. However, they report there aren't any more signs of other gryphons in the area. We'll take him back to the Vale after we take care of the female._ :

Firefox closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. After a moment, he opened them and gave a nod to Kelvren before he turned his attention to the younger male. : _I must go. The bad man that killed your nest protectors is still out there. He must be stopped. I must go to a healing place to take plants for healing. Many sick humans need these plants, and to tell my nest protectors of the danger of the bad man is causing. I can't stay now, but I promise, you will be well protected. ._ .:

The fledgling keened at the thought of him leaving, but Firefox grabbed hold of the fledgling's mind and forced him to listen.

: _Kieryn. I'm leaving Hedwig with you as well as entrusting my friends and Kelvren to protect you_. _These are good humans, like me. We are pack mates. We hunt together, protect together, live together. They will care for you while I am gone. Trust me. Trust them._ :

Godric came over to the trio and chirped. : _My mate_ w _ill_ _protect fledgling. Will bring food and keep safe. She will also protect fledgling as if her own._ :

The fledgling snapped his beak at the snowy owl. Over the last couple of days the pair had become tentative friends. Kieryn looked over at Hedwig and snapped his beak at her as well who, in turn, gave the fledgling a look of disdain.

: _You promise? Be back soon?_ : came a small childlike need to be assured and Firefox was reminded just how young Kieryn was.

He gave him a smile, as he carefully reached out to stroke the fledgling's head crest. : _Promise. When safe, you'll come live with me on my nesting grounds. My nest protectors will teach you everything you need to know_.: Firefox assured, trying to get the image of Firesong shaking his head about keeping a baby gryphon as a pet out of his mind.

Now that was an image.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firefox traveled through the tree tops as if he had wings. Beside him was Wintersky. The older scout refused to leave the young mage to travel alone, especially with the danger of more Blood Bear clansmen about. It was almost like flying as they leaped and ran along the interweaving branches.

Wintersky's main goal was to help Firefox get back to Sanctuary and to get the word of a new resurgence of an old threat.

The young mage's mind was more on what and who he had left behind. He knew that Kelvren and Summerfrost would take care of Kieryn and get him safely back to the Vale. He still couldn't help worry, though.

The pair of gryphons that came with Kelvren had arrived just as they were leaving. Thankfully, they were two young females. When Firefox disappeared into the forest canopy, he could hear mentally the cooing of the pair as they exclaimed over how cute the fledgling was.

However, his thoughts turned from the fledgling to the looming threat.

What was that blasted blood-path mage really after? How did he and the Blood Bear Clan get through the pass to Valdemar? That pass was being watched by both the northern tribes as well as Valdemar. There was no way they could've crossed without some word getting back to the Vale.

He went over everything he had been told about blood-path magic and was still coming up short.

Thankfully, the elders at the Vale were not anything like Dumbledore who refused to share information. He shuddered at the thought of not knowing just how dark that magic was.

When Firefox first started to take scouting duties between his magical training, it was the first thing he learned. Information is power and not having any background info could spell disaster for the mission.

Heading for Sanctuary would take the pair a little over a day to get there, at their present speed. At least Firefox didn't have to stop to look for items on the wish list the healers gave him, so he and Wintersky could take a more direct route.

They only stopped long enough to rest and eat, ever mindful of the looming threat. Godric and Wintersky's bond bird flew through the trees on silent wings, keeping pace with them, or sometimes acting as a front guard.

So far there hadn't been any sign of the either the mage or the Blood Bear clansmen, but both knew they couldn't let their guard down.

Morning came too soon in Firefox's opinion. He shook off the last vestige of sleep and looked around from his cozy perch in an ancient tree they had decided to take a short rest in. It was a cold camp in the trees and they had taken turns at watch.

However, being a mage, Firefox could pull on magic to keep both of them warm, even in the coldest part of winter. He just had to make sure if there was an enemy out there they couldn't follow his magical signature to find them.

A ration bar was thrust silently at him. It would have to do until they got to Sanctuary.

They were about an hour away from Sanctuary when he felt it – anger, evil, cold and hungry coming from behind them.

NO! It was impossible!

That aura almost felt like dementors, but that's not. . .

Merlin! Star-eyed! How in the all that is holy did that blasted hell-spawn of a mage manage to raise a pair of dementors here of all places?

Firefox quickly dampened his aura and cut his ties to the local ley-lines as not to alert them to his presence. He then signed to Wintersky to stop as he took a look around the forest.

Silence met them as they scanned for the danger. What was more disturbing was that the usual sounds were missing. The only movement was the wind rustling through the leaves.

The older scout gave Firefox a puzzled look but kept his silence.

: _Danger. That thrice-damned mage decided to raise a pair of dementors from the Abyss. At least we're about a couple of miles ahead of them. They'll be here soon._ : he sent to the older scout, who paled at the news.

Firefox blinked as he searched out for more information. : _Wait! No! They're not heading for the Vale. Sanctuary is between us and . . . Oh sweet Goddess! We have to warn them! They are in danger!_ :

Now - more than ever, speed was of the essence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

Well, we are alive and now that the summer is over for us, we can get back to writing.

Summer was full and stressful which included Frau falling and hurting herself. Thankfully she is making a full recovery and is home again.

GF has done nothing but non-stop sewing and selling since the end of May.

Sorry for the cliffie but this was a good place to end this chapter. Do not worry that next chapter is already written and in Frau's capable hands. Hopefully, it'll be up in a couple of weeks and not months.

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	9. Chapter 9

Bane 9

Disclaimer: Se chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

A/N: Fight scenes are not Frau's and mine forte. So please bear that in mind when you read this chapter. Terms used in this chapter is listed below.

: _Mind to mind speech_ :

Chapter 9

In a small but well disguised clearing sat a gathering of stone buildings connected by covered raised walkways – the Healing complex known only as 'Sanctuary.'

In the middle of the interconnected buildings a small rocky out crop glowed in the afternoon sunlight.

The newly created heart-stone protected the healing complex from the elements as well as offered extra power for those that could tap into it. It had taken over a month for the adept mages of the k'Valdemar Vale to create a dome of magic to enshroud Sanctuary.

Inside this protection, healers, patients and their families, plus a small herd of long-horned deer called _dyheli_ went about their business completely unaware of the danger that was coming.

The head healer Kandace was taking a stroll along the walk-ways enjoying a brief respite in her duties when a very agitated snowy owl landed in front of her.

Thankfully she had the gift of mind speech as the owl screeched at her, flailing his wings frantically.

: _Danger comes! Raise shields! Protect nest! Blood-path mage comes with evil! No time! Hurry!:_ the owl projected at her. _:Warn all!_ : the owl flew off to warn others.

Kandace wasn't a fool. She knew the dangers that came from the forest and the northern realms and its tribes. If a hawk-brother sent their bond bird with a warning, then she had better listen.

Turning towards the center of the compound the head healer started shouting for her assistants. With the number still recovering from this new plague she hoped they could get everyone into the shelters. She prayed, as the other healers hurried to do her bidding, that their defenses would hold.

A _dyheli_ ran up to the head healer she turned to the sentient being. _:The owl is correct. Evil comes. We can sense it approaching from the north. We must take cover or flee while we can:_

"Can you project anything to the Vale from here?" she asked, aloud.

: _It's being sent as we speak but they will not get here in time. A warning has been sent to Erond's Grove as well as the Ghost Cat village_ :

"Any idea what's coming?"

: _Demons_.:

Goddess forbid! Although demons were merely legends in Valdemar anyone who had lived, or even visited in the out countries, will tell you demons still exist.

Well, there was no time to be faint of heart.

"Get everyone into the cellars at once! The Veil's too new to hold for long," the head healer snapped at the gathering staff. "Move! Now! There's no time to be standing around like sheep! We've got work to do!"

As others began to heed her orders, she began praying for a miracle. ' _Dear Goddess, send help. We won't get everyone to safety in time_.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firefox knew that dementors were impossible to kill, they could only be driven off. However, he grew up with stories of Vanyel Demonsbane and other heroic stories of famous mages and heralds. In fact, Firesong was a direct descendant of that famous Herald-mage. However, the more he thought about it, he wasn't too sure that it was dementors he was facing, even if their projected hunger felt the same.

Thanks to his training with Firesong and Starfall, he also knew that most of the spells to drive demons back into the abyss died with Vanyel when he used final strike in the Forest of Sorrows. He hoped he didn't have to use that technique.

' _Blessed Star-eyed_ ,' he prayed. ' _I could use some inspiration and any help would be nice as well. I hope I reach Sanctuary in time_.'

So, as the pair traveled through the trees towards Sanctuary, Firefox mentally went over everything he knew from both his old memories as Harry Potter as well as his new ones. There had to be something he could use.

He went through everything he had learned in Defense, which wasn't much. He had to do a lot of self-study in the subject and the topic of demons just never came up. Dementors – yes. Demons – no.

However, as a master-class mage he knew he could use the ley-lines in creative ways, and with his limited spell repertoire he hoped he was prepared enough.

The aura of evil was moving faster and closer. They were only a few miles from the healer complex.

 _:You can't help me in this fight._ : Firefox sent to Wintersky. : _Get to the villages and alert them. You'll only be in the way and the demons won't care. To them you're nothing more than food. I'll do what I can to stall them until you can get help. Go!_ :"

Wintersky wanted to protest but knew that he didn't have the magic wherewithal to fight against these foes. He was no mage. His talents lay in the forest and in the tracking of prey. However, if a mage says ' _go_ ', he had no choice; all he would only be was a liability.

: _Don't die. Your fathers will have my hide if you do. Kelvren and that young gryphon will help._ :

Firefox smiled as they separated. The scout to warn the villagers and Firefox to hold off the threat. He had no plans of dying, but even he knew that if the Shadow Lover* called, he would have to answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The forest was deathly silent. Everything in the area had either fled before the evil miasma that rolled across the sky and land, or went to ground.

Firefox stood in a tree overlooking Sanctuary and noted that the heart stone had been locked down and the safety shields were in place. All the healers had by now moved everyone into the underground shelters. He hoped it was enough. There were few barriers that could stop a demon. According to Anda and Shandi, Karse* is still plagued with them, even to this day.

The magic as well as the different auras that radiated from Sanctuary would be a sweet temptation to anything hungry for such a feast.

A tremendous roar echoed through the trees.

They were almost here.

Firefox jumped down from his perch to stand just outside of Sanctuary's entrance way and waited. His climbing hook and bow were the only weapons he had. He carefully tapped into the small vein of magic that ran underground and back to the main feed. The ley-line recognized his aura as he had been the one that created its banks. The familiar ebb and flow of power gave the young mage the confidence he needed to face what was to come.

Grounding himself, the young master-class mage began to pull more power from the larger pool that was the Vale miles away. He was as ready as he could make himself.

Then he remembered something that Firesong once told him during one of their lessons:

" _Firefox, if you want to confuse your enemies ground and center your magic to a place they would least expect, the Void. But take heed, the Void is dangerous. If you aren't careful it could pull you in and you'll never find your way out. But the rewards may be worth it. We can no longer do the great feats of magic because of the Mage Storms but if a mage is clever enough, he can always find a way."_

He had just finished re-grounding himself in that place between life and the afterlife known as the Void. He could feel the tugging on the tether that anchored him. The feeling was something he would not describe, even if he could. He knew that he wouldn't use this often and was almost certain that he couldn't use it again anytime soon.

The trees in front of him shook and broke as two huge creatures stepped through.

Demons!

' _Blessed Star-Eyed! Be with me this day!_ '

They were larger and uglier that anything Firefox had ever seen. They definitely were not dementors, even if they gave off the same aura. Not to mention they were larger than the giants that followed Voldemort.

That insane idiot had called up demons and not dementors. ' _Why did they feel the same?_ '

He had no time to dwell on that matter. Too much was at stake.

Hunger radiated from the demonic pair as they surged forward to the feast that waited for them under the protective veil that was Sanctuary.

Firefox raised both of his arms and shouted a word of power. From his fists two huge levin-bolts shot out, stopping the pair in their tracks.

The Blood-path mage skirted around the summoned pair and laughed. "You can't stop them! They're bound to me! Me! And they will sweep away this pathetic place. I'll avenge my father and kill the mage that defeated him Then I'll sweep through the tribes until I am acknowledged as the supreme chief of all the clans!"

Firefox spared no time for the insane monologue as he reached into himself and into everything he knew about demons. He had to break the contract between the mage and them. It was the only way.

Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air and hit the blood-path mage, wounding him. Clutching the arrow that stuck out of his shoulder, the mage shouted another order.

The demons howled in anger as they turned to face their summoner. The mage shouted orders as he pulled out the arrow and waved it at the pair.

Firefox pulled more energy and started to chant. The words didn't make much sense if anyone bothered to listen as they were in Keled'a'in – Silverfox's native language. In the back of his mind, he prayed that this worked as he didn't have a plan B.

The young master-class mage pulled more and more energy both from the Void as well from the ley-line, ignoring the pain of the energy flowing through him. Light from the levin bolts lit up the late afternoon sky as they hit the demons mid-chest. Both demons were almost mad with hunger and pain.

They roared, flaring their auras. Their dark miasma flooded the area, choking all life around them. Their l voices demanded the blood of innocents as they were promised. They would not be denied their prey.

Using mage sight Firefox found the angry red tethers between the demons and the mage. Although the tethers had been weakened by the arrow attack and he knew if he broke them one of two things would probably happen. At least he hoped it would happen. One would be the demons would turn on the mage and return the three of them to the Abyss from which they came. The other would be they would be loosed onto Valdemar – devouring every living thing in their path.

He felt a second presence in the ley-line. Celin. The old shaman from the ghost Cat clan had arrived. Firefox couldn't dwell on the relief he felt as he prepared the last bit of power to cut the demon's tether from the insane mage.

Firefox prayed once more to the Star-eyed that this worked.

There was a loud snap as he collapsed when the tethers broke. The demons roared as they turned on the Blood-path mage whose loud commands were silenced as his body became riddled with arrows.

Firefox paid no attention to the demons as they tore the blood-path mage into bloody pieces before turning their attention back to the dome shield protecting those within.

He never saw the ground opening up under the pair as the light from his chanting blinded him to everything around him. The power of his spell sucked all of his strength, both physical and magical.

Only those that had arrived in time saw the fading images of two avatars who stood, holding the adopted son of Firesong to keep him from sliding into the Abyss.

Darkness claimed him as the scorched ground beneath the young mage's feet closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Celin, the shaman of the Ghost Cat Clan stepped out of the forest cover with several clan warriors; only to face a pair of things out of nightmares.

The old shaman had prayed that he would never have to deal with another blood-path mage in his life time. However, he knew there were always those who sought power, and would seek it by any means possible. But as long as there were strong warrior mages like young Firefox, the clan would be safe from their evil ways.

He saw his young student's stand against those nightmares without any help and knew it was worthy of any song that could be sung around the campfire.

He watched in horror as the lad faced the demons when he had arrived with many warriors from the clan. The shaman started to add more magic and his skills to the fight.

Keeping those horrors from escaping before they could be sent back to the Abyss was his only task. Celin left everything else to the young mage and the warriors.

The several warriors that had come with him scattered into the trees to offer what aid they could as the shaman chanted, adding his voice to Firefox's chanting.

The shouted commands demanding obedience from the blood-path mage were silenced as his body was riddled with arrows. One of the demons scooped up the body and began to munch on it, not caring it was its former master.

Ignoring the chaos around him, Celin called upon his clan's totem, along with a silent plea that he would not lose his newest student in this fight.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as the area lit up in a bright white light. A roar reverberated off the trees as the ground beneath the nightmarish pair opened, forcing them back into the darkness below.

Celin fell to his knees, his last conscious thoughts were of that courageous young mage-warrior who stood defiantly in front of the holy place of healing.

' _Please, please let him survive_ ,' he silently prayed over and over, never seeing the pale ghost cat and two translucent human-like figures standing between the pair and the dark hole that swallowed the spawn from hell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The aftermath was very anti-climactic. The Blood Bear clansmen that had followed the mage had been eaten by the demons. Back-tracking them the Vale scouts discovered their scattered bloody remains where the ritual had taken place. Seems the mage needed fresh blood to satisfy his new pets and those who came with him fit the bill.

There had been no sign of the demons after Firefox, with Celin's help, sent them back whence they came. Everyone gave a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens. It could've been a lot worse, much worse.

Once he recovered, Celin said a blessing over the two graves of the gryphon parents, committing them to the arms of the gods they served. The young gryphon stood by Kelvren and Summerfrost.

Kelvren, after Celin was finished, stepped forward and offered his own benediction.

However, everyone's mind was on the young warrior who had been willing to stand in the face of great evil at the cost of his own life. Even now, he was fighting for his life in the place he had saved. Everyone hoped and prayed he would awaken soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry this is so late. Frau gave us another scare, health wise but she's now home and recovering.

Thank you all for your patience.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau

 **Shadow Lover –** Death personified and is a song with the same title describing death as a lover.

 **Karse** – a country that borders Valdemar. According to Valdemar Wiki: ". . . is considered a tough country with rocky soil and dangerous terrain. The kingdom was plagued by demons summoned by the Sunpriests at night. It had been at war with Valdemar since Vanyel's time. It wasn't until Solaris became the Son of the Sun, and the kingdom was threatened by the war with Hadron (another country), that the fighting stopped and an alliance was formed."

 ** _dheli_** – one of the five sentient nonhuman races that have allied with Tayledras. They resemble deer with white fur and highly intelligent eyes. Instead of antlers they possess long, curved horns similar to an antelope except that they are spiraled. They have large, human-sized heads and enormous brown eyes that provide better forward vision than ordinary cervines (deer-like creatures). They communicate by mind-speech.


	10. Chapter 10

Bane

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. If you don't recognize a character, please assume it is an original character. There is a couple of spoilers within this chapter, I'll let you find them.

Special thanks to Miriam1 for her hard work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 10

Firefox found himself walking on a glittery path of white sands with white mist swirling lazily around him. He was once again walking the familiar moon-paths between worlds.

Familiar swirling sparkly mist rose and fell around him as the sound of crunching sand echoed under his feet as he moved onward on the silvery ribbon-like pathway. Fairy lights flickered around him, guiding him onward.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," came a female's voice. The young mage turned to face a tall woman dressed as a Tayledras.

He smiled and gave a slight bow at the tall elegant lady whom he had met before. She and her partner had been there throughout his training with Silverfox acting as his guide whenever they walked the pathways. "Lady Dawnfire. I thought I would be meeting the Shadow Lover. . . "

She laughed, pulling him into a hug. "Not yet, young one. However, it was a close thing, with that stunt you pulled: grounding yourself in the Void and taking on those vile creatures alone. You are so much like your father, Firefox," she remonstrated.

Pulling him into a hug, Dawnfire smiled at him. "No, child. You have grown so much, however, you still have much to learn. Plus, your time with your adoptive parents is drawing to a close. You'll have to face your destiny in your home world soon enough."

The young mage sighed and hung his head as he pulled away from her arms. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts. He had a great life with his fathers, with no one expecting great things from him or worshiping him for something his parents had done. But he knew he had to. It was the deal he made with the Star-Eyed.

"Let your heart not be troubled, young mage-warrior. She is very pleased with you as we, Tre'valen and I as well as your fathers are," she conjoled, placing a finger under his chin and lifted it so his eyes met her. "Have courage. You are not alone or ill-prepared as you were before you called to Her. Now, I have more news for you: Look for a new teacher soon. He has much to still teach you."

With that said, Dawnfire stepped away from Foxfire, blurred into a hawk, and flew away.

Firefox stood on the moon-path and watch her disappear in the swirling strands that made up the Void. He took courage and strength from her words.

His mind went over what she told him as the mist swirled around him. Taking a deep breath, he drew in the power and the peace of the Void into his being as he had been trained to do.

How long he stood there? He didn't know. Time had no meaning when you walk the path-ways.

He stood there, taking in the mist's strength until he felt the pull from his body in the real world. Finally. He was waking up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firesong and Silverfox sat on the cot across from their adoptive son, talking softly. On the floor next to the bed was a young gryphon, curled up asleep, his tail covering his beak and his young wings acting like a thick feathery blanket.

Their son had lain in a coma for the past week since the battle with the demons. Already, news of the attack had traveled to Haven, the capital city of Valdemar, and a team of heralds had been sent to help with the investigation to find out how and why this happened. So far, they hadn't arrived yet, but were expected any day now.

Already their son was being hailed as "Demon's Bane Heir" since it was well known that Firesong was a direct descendant of the last person that held that title. At the present, no one really uttered that title in the hearing of the pair. They didn't dare incite the temper of either parent. Many have been on the receiving end of Firesong's acid tongue in the past and didn't want a repeat of that.

Healer Kandace came in quietly to checked on her patient, ignoring the parents and the young sleeping gryphon.

She knew and liked the young mage that laid unresponsive before her. He had been a favorite of Sanctuary ever since the day Silverfox and Keisha brought the young man to her when he was only ten.

She had watched him grow into a fine young man with a heart as big as the forest that surrounded the complex. He had been a joy to teach and to see him so hurt was heart-breaking. He, in her opinion, was the perfect student in his eagerness to learn.

Kandace looked over at the pair of men sitting on the other side of Firefox's cot, watching her every move with interest.

They weren't the only ones keeping a silent vigil. Many humans and non-humans were keeping vigil outside in the courtyard.

"You both should go and get something to eat and feed that poor thing as well," she told them, pointing to the young gryphon. She was well used in dealing with grieving parents and the occasional non-human moping around a sick loved one. "Firefox won't thank you for neglecting yourself. He's doing well, considering, but it'll still be awhile before he wakes."

Just then, Starfall walked into the room and sighed at the sight before him. He was carrying a tray of food for his son and life mate. "Any news?"

The middle-aged healer shook her head. "He'll wake when he will. His wounds are healed and his pathways still have a ways to go before they are completely healed. You know as well as I that it's a waiting game. Until then, there's nothing I can do."

When they found Firefox after the battle, he suffered from burns from flinging around levin-bolts right and from opening a gate into the Abyss. He stood strong trying to keep the demons from tearing through the barriers protecting Sanctuary. It was a miracle that he even was still even alive. If it hadn't been for the Ghost Cat Shaman, Celin, they would've certain lost their son.

Firesong scowled behind his plain leather mask. "That boy's in so much trouble when he wakes up. Going off like that without back up. I thought we broke him of that self-sacrificing trait of his."

"Whatever possessed him to ground himself in the Void?" Kandace asked yet again. She still could not wrap her minds that a sixteen-year-old master-class mage took on demons. It was something out of legends.

"It was something I used to do before the Mage Storms," Firesong said as he grimaced at the offered food. "By grounding himself there, he could pull on its chaos to keep him centered. I was such an arrogant twit when I was younger. It really shouldn't be possible now as it's impossible to do any of the great feats of magic now."

Silverfox reached over a smacked his life-mate. "You should talk. I think it was the only thing that kept him from dealing a Final Strike. The body isn't made to pull that much energy through it."

Firesong hung his head, fingering the scars hidden by his mask as he remembered that horrible day. There had been no other choice to force to channel so much magic through another young man who gave everything to save their world.

"Any news on where that blood-path mage came from?" Kandace asked, changing the subject as she sat at the foot of Firefox's cot. She had been too busy to catch up on the latest news.

"Vordon has sent a team with some of Lord Beon's men," Starfall informed them as he pulled a chair up to them. "Darian and Wintersky, with a couple of gryphons, went with them. There hasn't been any word back yet. They did send word that there has been some tampering with the magic wards at the pass that allowed them to enter these lands unnoticed."

"As for that twice damned mage, we can thank the Star-Eyed that those creatures took him with them when they fell back into the Abyss. So it isn't clear which tribe he came from, except for those Blood Bear warriors . . . well. . ." Silverfox fell silent.

A low soft groan escaped from the figure in the bed, causing all conversation stop. The young gryphon perked up his head as the young mage's breathing hitched.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firefox sighed for the umpteenth time.

He had been at Sanctuary for over a week since he awoke, and he was getting boring, sitting around doing nothing. At least he was now allowed out of bed to use the facilities. He looked over at the emptied cots around him. Now that he was almost recovered, his parents and friends were out doing everyday duties, while he was still stuck in bed. He was so bored as well as lonely.

According to Kandace, the only good thing besides still being alive was that he still had his magic. According to the head healer and Silverfox, he had opened new channels in his magical pathways within his body. He will be needing more training to control the power running through them without hurting himself or those around him.

Both of his parents were very proud of him, that he was willing to sacrifice his life and magic to save the innocents at Sanctuary. By rights, Foxfire was now an adept Healing mage, but because of the Mage Storms that almost destroyed their world, he would not be able to perform many of the higher levels of magic.

The young mage informed his father he didn't mind too much. He was just thankful he still had his magic. In the back of his mind, Firefox couldn't help wondering what Poppy would say to all this. He was pretty certain that she and everyone else in the Wizarding World would have wondered why he hadn't 'squibbed' himself.

 _'Damn, but I'm so bored. . . That's it, I'm leaving,'_ he decided as he threw blanket off him. Taking a deep breath, he stood, ignoring any pain that raced through him from being idle for so long.

He slowly made his way out his room at Sanctuary into the last of the afternoon sunlight. He shivered slightly, as the season was getting cooler and soon it would be snowing. At least Sanctuary, with its own vale, could now enjoy a slightly warmer climate ( like the Vale). However, it was still chilly.

He smiled at the small stick figures that represented the _dyheli_ that were tied to the railing along the raised walk-ways. It was the custom of the northern tribes people that came to Sanctuary for healing to make and donation these small tokens as prayers of healing and to offer thanks for their continued living.

"Should you be up and around, young man?" came the voice of Kandace as she came up behind him.

Busted.

He sighed and turned to her, offering a slight smile, worthy of his father. "Not sure? No one said I couldn't."

She laughed. "Charmer. Well, since you are up and out, why don't you and I walk to the dining area for a bit of tea and sample some of cook's fresh pastries?" She tucked her hand under his arm as she escorted him onward.

The dining room wasn't too crowded, and Firefox was happy to be away from his room. He was thankful he didn't see anyone from the Vale other than healers.

"Anyone seen Kieryn lately?" Firefox asked after both had been served by one of the many Sanctuary workers. Although the young gryphon was more trusting around humans, one couldn't forget that he had been raised wild. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh, he's been taken back to the Vale by Kelvren. Something about teaching him human speech and to introduce him to the other non-human folk," Kandace informed him as she doctored her tea.

"That's wonderful. I was getting a little worried about him fitting in," Firefox explained as he broke apart one of the scones. "He's so young and to have lost his parents like that."

"Kelvren's been good for him since their death. Not much is known about wild gryphons except they are to be avoided at all cost. It's going to be rough with the little guy, but he seems very attached to you."

"I know," Firefox agreed with a smile, then let out a groan as he looked up. Bearing down on the pair was Silverfox with an annoyed look on his face.

He swore both of his fathers were being very over-protective, worse than Dobby in second year. Normally, he was happy that he had such protective parents, but right now, he wanted to be active again.

"Should you be out of bed, young man?" came his father's voice.

"Ahh, Silverfox, come join us," came Kandace's voice, breaking the tension. "You know as well as I that we healers like to get our patients up and walking as soon as possible. It's good for the patient as well as for the healer."

Firefox snorted into his tea. At Hogwarts, he couldn't remember the number of times he had to sneak out of the Infirmary and Poppy's eagle eyes. She certain didn't subscribe to that philosophy at all.

The older Tayledras hmm'ed as he sat beside his son, and he reached to drape an arm over Firefox's shoulder. "So, what did he do this time?"

"Pappaaa!" Firefox whined. "I'm fine. I was just so bored in my room. Honest!"

The two adults laughed as the childish behavior. Yes, both healers silently agreed that the young mage was recovering nicely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, I'm back and with the help of Miriam1, who has agreed to be my new beta/editor/proofer. We thought this chapter was the perfect way to kick off the New Year. Although she could never replace Frau (no one could as she was one of a kind), Miriam1 has been wonderful and I really appreciate her support and help.

Chapter 11 is being proofed as we speak and should be up soon.

Until next time. . .


	11. Chapter 11

Bane

Special thanks to Miriam1 for stepping into Frau's shoes. We are still feeling our way around each other when it comes to editing so please bear with us.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Copperwind is my OOC.

Remember this story is rated "M" for the Tayledras' free love life style. We won't go too graphic but the suggestion is there.

As always: Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

: _mindspeech. ._ . :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 11

Home.

The young green-eyed mage was finally back in his own _ekele_ and it felt great to be home. His things were just where he had left them.

This was his _ekele_ , even though it was attached to his parents'. It was still his private area, and it felt great.

He never thought he would be able to say the word and know it was true. He was finally home. Growing up with the Dursleys, he never once considered that house as home.

' _Cera's a treasur_ e,' he mused as he stripped out of his traveling clothes.

The young female _hertasi_ had kept his room clean and on the table ready for him was his favorite snacks. His bathing items were sitting on the futon with fresh clothing.

The _hertasi_ , in many ways, were like the house elves in the Wizarding World, however, the lizard folk had more free will then their counter parts. Firefox sighed sadly as he thought of Dobby and Winky.

Hedwig and Godric were perched on a limb outside that over-looked his bed, asleep. They had weathered the crisis admirably. Firefox knew he couldn't have made it without their help.

With that thought, Firefox decided to take Cera's subtle hint and headed for the hot springs to soak away the last of the stink of Sanctuary off of him. Well don't get him wrong, he loved Sanctuary, just not as a patient. Besides, the travel to and from Sanctuary on the back of a _dyheli_ isn't the most comfortable way to travel.

He popped over to his parents' _ekele_ , letting them know where he was heading but ignored his father's hurried: "Be home for dinner."

Firefox knew Cera would let the other _hertasi_ know where he was heading. Sometimes, Firefox thought they could be worse than house elves in their need to serve others.

One another thing he was well aware of was that there was no much thing as privacy in a Vale.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hot springs were a cascading water fall with connecting pools of hot goodness running down one of the hills on the other side of the Vale. It was a focal point for the denizens that lived and/or visited. At the top pool where the hot water exited its underground stream was the hottest and as the water cascaded downward, the pools became cooler until it reached the lake below.

It was a work of marvel and artistry created by Darian when he went for his mastery. He had diverted one of the underway streams to flow near the Heart-stone. Its residual heat caused the stream to turn into hot steam, forcing it up into the hillside until it exited forming the cascade fall.

Firefox liked the pool high up where the water was the hottest which made only those that loved and could stand the heat went there.

The lowest pool was the coolest and largest as well as the closest to the lake. It was the favorite for the younger crowd around his age. He still went there to hang out with his friends. The spring-fed lake below the fall was nice but could be quite chilly, depending on the season. Many will now decide to use the private bathing areas in their living quarters, now that the season was changing for winter weather.

Stripping down, Firefox slipped into the pool. Clothing was very optional in the pools. Many outsiders still wore something to cover themselves in these pools. It had taken several months to get used to the free forming life style that the Tayledras embraced when he was younger. Now it didn't bother him. What is, is.

"I see that you have escaped," came voice of young female scout named Copperwind, as she swam over. He smiled as he made room for her on the underwater bench. They were about the same age and had a "friends with benefits" style friendship, as did most older teens his age.

Although Firefox was sexual active, thanks to the Trayledras' free life-style and Silverfox's talks, the young mage was very careful with his liaisons. He knew that he was returning to Hogwarts when the Star-eyed willed it, so to form a permanent attachment just wasn't in the plans.

"Ahh. It was a pain. You'd think I tangled with a cold drake queen the way they carried on," he complained, as he sank further into the hot water.

"I think they would have preferred it, if you had. Demons! Of all the creatures out there…" she shuddered before holding up a sponge and changed the subject. "Need a back scrub?" She gave him a playful smirk.

Firefox smiled. It was a shame that they couldn't take this very far, at the moment. He was still recovering and had been forbidden to overdo. It was too bad, really. He and Copperwind had some really fun times over the past year.

The best thing about living in the Vale: he didn't have to worry about the Boy-Who-Lived fan-girls here. As Harry Potter, he was still trying to figure out if he liked girls or boys. However, now he liked living in the Vale as Firefox. He didn't have to worry about anyone running to the _Daily Prophet_ for a "kiss and tell" expo.

Another thing that he didn't have to worry about was Molly Weasley, or worse, Dumbledore hovering over him. That woman was a shrew, in every sense of the word, when it came adult activities. It boggled that mind as this was a woman who gave birth to seven children. Can we say hypocrite?

Since it was still daylight, it was an unwritten rule that the pools are considered public. If you want to tryst, take it somewhere private. Even if they were so high up on the hillside, it was still open and in public. After the sun has set, the rules change.

So the pair enjoyed each other's teasing and flirting, as at the moment, they had the pool to themselves. Because of the heat, they really couldn't stay in for too long, anyways. Besides the _hertasi_ will signal if anyone was coming, plus they would make sure that snacks and fresh towels would be ready if they needed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firefox found himself back at his parents' _ekele_ sometime later, fresh and relaxed. He liked the youngscout. She reminded Firefox of a certain blonde Ravenclaw he once knew. His thoughts turned back to the afternoon in the hot pool. Her hands on his skin…

"Had fun, I see," Firesong teased and broke into Firefox's musing. The older mage's voice came the from common room as he looked up from book he was reading. "Cera was upset. She left you a plate of food up in your _ekele,_ which you didn't touch. You still need to eat more to rebuild your strength."

The young mage blushed as he turned to head for the causeway to his own _ekele_ in the next tree. "Yes sir."

According to everything he had been taught, Tayledras consider food as fuel. A mage of Firesong's and Firefox's strength will never be fat; working magic like they do will not allow it.

Firefox shuddered as he remembered being starved in his past life. In doing so, the Dursleys almost succeed in their promise when they took him in. His magic had been severely stunted by the time he came to Hogwarts, and it was doubtful that he would've even reached his full potential.

"So what are you reading?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Rereading," came the answer. "I had Starfall send over some of journals that recorded some of Vanyel's exploits. If you are going to emulate him, I need to be prepared. If my hair hadn't already turned white since I was a child, I would swear you are giving them to me."

"Father!"

Firesong's laughter followed Firefox as he escaped up into his _ekele_.

There was another thing that Firefox wasn't too worried about at the moment, and that was being punished for that crazy stunt. He wasn't in trouble for protecting Sanctuary or even saving Kieryn. It was expected to protect their home.

Everyone was more upset that he did it alone without backup.

Silverfox and Firesong had told him that he was being punished enough by him being on medical leave until he healed. They wouldn't allow him to do any magical exercises until the healers gave him clear bill of health. Until then, it was clear he was going to be bored out of his mind with nothing to do. The worse sort of punishment, in his opinion.

The young green-eyed mage stopped at the entrance of his lofty bedroom to stare at the huge cream and orange cat pretending to be a furry throw.

Sleepy blue eyes peered at Firefox and gave a flick of his orange and brick-red striped tail. : _About time you showed up. I was getting a little bored._ :

Firefox shouted, "Father!" as he stood gazing at the firecat. "Come quick!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, Firefox stood on the balcony of his _ekele,_ staring up at the half moon. His parents had already left to get some sleep, leaving their son alone with his new teacher.

' _A firecat. I had been gifted a firecat for a teacher,'_ was the only thought running through his mind.

A firecat was an avatar for V'kandis, the Sunlord. Like Companions, they helped those that the gods deemed worthy of help. So far, Firefox knew that there were only two present at the moment, Alta, who was assigned to Firesong's friend, who was also a priest to the Sunlord and current Karsite ambassdor. The other was with Solaris, the current Son of the Sun in Karse.

So why did he have one as a teacher? And why him, of all people?

 _:I told you, Harr_ y: the firecat explained, with a flick of his tail in amusement.. : _It was deemed that you willneed help when you return. V'kandis and the Star-eyed both decided that you will need_ _more support when you return._ :

"But why you? I know that firecats are the souls of former Karsite priests. You are not one of them."

: _I know. That will be your first history lesson tomorrow. Your fathers may want to join in on it. Their peoples are very much involved in it_ : the firecat commented as he stretched out on the futon behind him.

"But why you? Why not one of the others?"

: _They have already been re-incarnated. I was still serving my penance. Besides, I am the logical one to send. I know more about Hogwarts than any one. It was, at one time, my home_.:

"So what do I call you? Salazar Slytherin?"

: _You may call me either Salazar,_ _or Sal, or even Teacher. Whatever you do, you will do it with respect. Now it's late, and your lessons start tomorrow. So you need to get to sleep, Harry. You are still recovering from magical exhaustion as well as channel overload_.:

Firefox sighed, "Move over. This is my bed, after all."

This was something he definitely needed to get used to. However. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope everyone has a safe and joyous time during the new year and that you stayed warm as it's freezing where I live.

Miriam1 has chapter 12 in her hot little hands and is currently going through it. So when it'll be posted is still up in the air.

Please, can I ask that you guys stop sending condolences? If you wish to, please pm me? I really do appreciate them and thank everyone for them but they are getting a bit much.

Until next time. – GF


	12. Chapter 12

Bane

2495

Special thanks to Miriam1. I love how she is stepping into Frau's size 6 shoes. She doesn't quite fit them yet, but she is getting there. I couldn't continue without her help.

 **Warning:** this chapter contains a lot of back story that is necessary to the on-going plot.

 **So be advised:** Both canon histories were tweaked. Nothing major, per se, just enough to so that they could fit together. The description of the Vale's meeting hall in this chapter can be found in the Owl Series.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Also, **please note:** according to M. Lackey – firecat is one word and not two. I did look it up.

:. . _mindspeech_. . :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 12: A History Lesson

Firefox sighed as he looked around the crowded, ground level common dining area/ meeting hall.

In his opinion, the _hertasi_ had outdone themselves with the buffet table running along the one side of the hall. He was positive he knew most of what was going to be discussed, but was he ready to hear the rest of the story?

At the firecat's request, only the Elders of the Vale and a few of the mages were there as well as Celin. Kelvren, from the gryphons, along with Kieryn laid stretched out on a few floor pillows as well. Asyhen, the Vale's head _hertasi_ sat tucked in the corner, directing his ever hidden and present clan. King-stallion Tyrsell and another stallion from the _dyheli_ herd laid by the gryphons.

After drinks and snacks had been passed out, all eyes turned to the large orange and cream cat that sat majestically on a center table. Firefox took his place beside his parents, near the front of the center that surround the table that Salazar was perched on.

: _We all here?:_ the cat projected mind voice started his tale. _:Good. I hate repeating myself._ : The stern mind speech of Salazar echoed in the minds of all present. : _My name in life was Salazar Slytherin and my tale goes to the time of the Mage War between Urtho and Ma'ar._ :

A gasp rang out, but no one spoke. However, it was the Tayledras way. They would listen to the tale first, ask a few questions afterwards, then go off to think about what they heard, then come back ask some more questions, and then plan.

Firefox had informed his parents last night the name of his new teacher and explained who he was. Over the years since his arrival to the Vale, he had told them of his experience at Hogwarts and its colorful history which included Salazar Slytherin.

: _My family were among the few Ma'ar forces that were fed up with the war. They and others had been working with some of the Urtho's for a cease fire. They had hoped to get out from under that evil adept mage's rule by Gating out. Then word had come that Ma'ar had slipped a spy into Urtho's ranks. :_

Firefox knew that Gating was opening a portal from one place to another. It usually took a very powerful adept mage to use and hold the magic. His father Firesong was one of the few human mages that once could open a Gate. However, since the mage storms, such feats were now impossible.

 _:One of the reasons why we wanted out was Ma'ar liked experimenting with the lives of those he considered beneath him. In one instance, he wanted an unstoppable cavalry that couldn't be unseated. So he combined humans with horses into one being. My grandfather's brother Charion was one such victim_.: The firecat sighed as he paused to take a drink of water from the bowl beside him.

Firefox thought back to what he knew of the secretive centaurs that lived in the Forbidden Forest. Were they . . . ?

No one spoke as Salazar began to weave his tale of betrayal and the need to flee as the destruction of Ma'ar's fortress. The Gate had been too unstable at the magical destruction of Ma'ar's fortress.

: _Where we landed, we were not certain. The sky and stars were different. Even the magic of the land felt different. A man with a strong earth-based elemental power found us. And we learned we were no longer in our own world. We had crossed dimensions to a place called Britannia and the mage's name was Mryddin._ :

Firefox "eep"ed and sat straight up as if struck by lightning, causing several to give him a curious look. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it at the firecat's steely gaze. Firesong glanced over at his son as if asking a question as Silverfox placed an arm over his son's shoulder as Salazar continued.

: _Just so, my new student. We, who were young, had a better time of it in this new world. I was but a babe in my mother's arms when we landed in our new world. Magic there was pristine and untainted – wild and unfettered. Dangerous to handle for those that who no respect to its nature. Although my grandfather and the other mages could not do the great magics they were used to, they made do in this new world. The centaurs, as they were now called, took over the forest areas around the most magical heavy lands they could find. They and a few of the more destructive of Ma'ar's creatures were hunted by the natives. Thankfully, only the centaurs and the_ hertasi _that came with us survived by hiding in the thickest of forests._ :

Images of green, untainted lands appeared in the listeners' minds. Also, there came images of half man/half horse herd running free, small beings that Firefox recognized as house elves, maticores, nundus and several minor creatures that he knew were listed in his _Monster Book of Monsters._ The _hertasi_ were the saddest-looking of the images. They were supposed to have lizard-like features; instead, they had large ears and more human-like characteristics. Where _hertasi_ were free to choose, these were turned into slaves.

Those images changed to show people lived in mud huts or behind stone walls. There was a clear difference between the rich and the poor. There was no middle class.

: _We tried to stay to ourselves for the first few years, trying to come to terms with the idea that we could not go home. The way was closed to us. There were some, my_ _friend's parents included, that were thankful they couldn't. In time, we settled into a small community and discovered that magic lived in this world as well._ :

Salazar paused for a moment and took a sip of water. Firefox could see that it was taking a slight toll on the firecat as he relived his life as a human.

: _In time, I and my friends Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff decided to start a school for magic. We used a strong node of magic in the north, well away from any villages. There, we built our school. With the help of Myrddin, who was extremely old that that time, we built the school with magic, and it only took a year._

 _An old religion of the non-magic users had a sweeping revival of a concept new to our way of thinking - many of the native magic users were considered evil. Instead of mages, the non-magical humans called us "witches" and "wizards," and they called the purging of magical influence from the midst of humans "witch hunts," wherein they captured and killed us. We had lost several of our people to the fires_.:

Again, images of people being burned alive for been different crossed everyone's minds. Magical creatures being killed when found.

A cry of horror swept across the listening audience as a few ran from the common area with hands crossed their mouths, looking a bit green. The more stoic just swallowed their reactions and lowered their heads.

Firefox shivered. He knew of those dark days of his history. It was the main reason for the Statute of Secrecy that came later on. Salazar gave his student a ' _just so_ ' look.

: _I wanted only our people to be trained and protected, but the others wanted to open it up to any that showed magic. You must remember, we were not of that place and time. The native magic users were born into families that believed in this religion, but who were far more zealous about being anti-magic than countless generations before. They were often betrayed by a family member and were killed for the simple fact they were born with a special talent._ :

"So that's what really happened? I thought. . . " Firefox asked, tears running down his cheeks. His mother had been a muggle-born and he remembered the hate that had been directed against him by his aunt. "It was taught that you wanted only the pure bloods to be taught magic."

: _Pure bloods? Hmmphf! Blood had nothing to do with magic.:_ There were some murmurs running through the crowd as the firecat paused in his story telling. _:You have it or you don't. I would not have objected too much if we could've been guaranteed not to be betrayed by those that allowed fear and hate to rule their lives. We will deal with that nonsense in our lessons, in the coming months. Now let me finish, please._ :

"Yes Salazar." Firefox settled against Silverfox, as if seeking some comfort from his father. Once everyone had quieted down again, Salazar continued:

: _My tale is almost done for now. After a couple of years of teaching, I was able to create a different version of your heart stone with the help of Mryddin. He had been intrigued by our use of the ley-lines and nodes that ran throughout his native lands. We managed to create this "ward stone," as we called it, under the castle to extend for a few miles around to protect our students and the surrounding forest and the small hamlet that grew up not far from the school. This is where my story takes on a more decisive tone._ :

Images of a castle with children going to and from classes. The Great Hall filled with laughter. A lake glittered in the afternoon near the castle. A peaceful scene invoked a smile to those listening.

: _As I said earlier, Godric and the others wanted to teach all who had magic. I did not. I make no shame of the fact that I wanted to protect my heritage and my new home. Those native-born magic users were dangerous. Their families hated all types of magic. They out-numbered us._ : Salazar paused again. This time, he appeared to be in pain.

Firefox stood and sat beside the firecat on the table.

"I think we need to take a break here," he commented softly, as he ran a hand over the firecat. "I know some of the story. It's my history too. He's right, you know, what happens next was a dark chapter in history. His story was lost in time and has become very murky. I went to Hogwarts, centuries later and was sorted into Gryffindor, but I could've been in your house, Salazar. I was told I would've been great in there."

:A _nd you should've been. I see a lot of myself in you, child. Strong, cunning, brave and secretive. My tale is almost done, for now._ :

"A quick question. Was it your idea to leave a basilisk under the school?" Firefox asked, curious.

The firecat blinked and opened his eyes wide. : _A what!?_ :

Firefox blinked back at the firecat. "A basilisk. It has been said that it lived in the Chamber of Secrets under the school since the day of the founders. If you didn't put it there… Wonder who did?"

: _Well, it could've been my son. He did take over, after I left. After the ward stone had been created, Godric and I had a falling out. The argument about allowing the native-borns or those of mage blood only took on a darker note. The fires were getting worse. Godric and Helga were worried for the young native-born that had magic would be caught in the fires. Also, as it became clearer that we could not return home, some of us had already started to intermarry with some of the native-born. My son's wife was a native-born. She was a lovely thing but her father. ._. :

Salazar shuddered. : _He was against magic, in all its glory. He was a very devout man to his religion. He refused to allow his daughter to marry someone so tainted by magic_.:

The image of a lovely young woman wearing a long, flowing gown with a white veil hiding most of her long, braided hair appeared. She had sad, haunted eyes.

: _I killed her father in a fit of rage when he struck her in my presence. She was heavy with my first grandchild. Afterwards, Godric refused to allow me to return, as he couldn't protect me from the storm of politics that followed. I was killed by the girl's brothers not long after that. I never got to see the birth of my first grandchild._ :

There were no images of that scene. They were too personal. Silence reigned in the dining area as everyone digested the long history.

There was some murmuring as people quietly left. There would be more questions and discussions later.

Firesong stood, allowing his son to comfort the wrung out firecat. Turning to Silverfox, he said, "I think I should sent to An'desha. He might want to know about this. It would be interesting to know his reaction to knowing that some of his people survived."

They both knew that An'desha was a direct descendant of Ma'ar. The evil adept mage had used a blood ritual to body jump from his male heirs to live a sort of immortal life. His last possession had been An'desha of the Plains. Once Ma'ar's soul had finally been sent to hell, Firesong had a brief fling with the handsome young Shin'a'in.

"Well, this news will have pieced together some lost history. The _kyree*_ will have a field day with this," Silverfox commented as he studied his son and new teacher. "Firefox, you need to eat. Remember, you are still on restriction," he called out.

"Yes, sir. Can I get you anything, Salazar?" the teen asked as he hopped off the table.

: _Some fish would be nice._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: As I said, we tweaked both canons a little to make them fit. Please don't complain if you don't like it. Artistic license and all that. Also, sorry if this come out as preachy, I was trying to go for a dry history lesson with some bias to it.

 **Kyree –** They resemble wolves, but are much larger, with shoulders standing as high as a man's waist. They have broad and wolf-like heads with rounded foreheads, forward-facing eyes and enormous jaws. They come in three genders – Male, female and neuter. Neuters frequently become historians and storytellers, carrying the chronicles of notable kyree as well as those of other races (human and non-human alike).


	13. Chapter 13

Bane 13

:. . . _mindspeech_. . .:

A/N: According to M. Lackey's world, firecat is one word.

Disclaimer: See chapter1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames will be deleted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 13

The summer sun was low in a bright clear sky, casting a golden glow on the tops of the trees, as several gryphons and humans played in the lake below. On a sunning ledge that over looked the k'Valdemar Vale, a trio of beings were soaking off the heat after a refreshing swim.

Firefox, a seventeen-year-old adept-class mage, was leaning half-dressed against an almost fully-fledged gryphon, Kieryn, who had his wings spread out to dry. Curled up next to the young mage was a large cream and orange cat, but then, Salazar wasn't an ordinary cat. He was a firecat, an avatar for the Sunlord V'kandis.

Kieryn was able to speak and understand human tongue with ease. Gryphons can do human speech, but they have a problem with r's and s's. And they do get their points across either way. However, Keiryn was still much more comfortable using mind-speech over human speech.

Anyone that wasn't familiar with the Vale or with Heralds would think it strange that the young teen was holding a one-sided conversation with a gryphon. Those that live and work around the Vale dismissed it as an everyday occurrence and thought nothing of it.

So watching the young mage converse with the silent young gryphon, who refused to leave his side, dismissed it. Many knew that Keiryn was still distrustful of most humans, especially outsiders, and so left him be.

"I'm going to miss this," Firefox said with a deep sigh, as he looked down from his high perch.

: _You knew this was coming_ : Salazar replied, giving a lazy flick of his tail, stretching against Firefox's leg.

"I know, Sal. But this has become home for me. Here, there aren't any unrealistic expectations of me. . ."

: _Are you not called Demon bane's heir for a reason?_ : the firecat teased.

Firefox winced as he looked down at his teacher and friend. "You would bring THAT up! You know I hate titles. At least _that_ title, I earned for something _I_ did, and not what my birth parents did. Both titles are stupid, in my opinion. Why can't I just be me?"

Firefox made a face at how the villagers and some of the Ghost Cat warriors looked on the young mage in awe since the day he took on a pair of summoned demons and won.

: _You are you. Quit complaining. I had hoped that by now I have trained some of your Gryffindor tendencies out of you. You are worse than Godric._ :

"Yes Sal." Firefox sighed as he dropped his head back against Keiryn's side.

Behind him, the young gryphon also gave off a soft rumble of laughter. The teen was getting no respect from his friends.

Kieryn huffed and spoke, "You desserrve thosse titlesss. You sssaved me, afterrrr all."

Firefox reached up and started to scratch under the gryphon's chin. "I couldn't save your parents."

"You avenged them. That isss all that matterrrrsss." Kieryn chided and wouldn't hear any put down from his friend. Since that day over a year ago, the pair, when they were not training, were inseparable.

"Here you are," came another voice, breaking into the tranquil scene.

Firefox looked over at Darian, who came over to sit with the trio.

"Your fathers are looking for you," commented the young elder, whom Firefox had come to view as an older brother.

Darian knew what it was like to lose your parents, being put with someone that didn't want you, and being considered worthless. That is until he had been rescued by Snowfire and adopted by the Tayledras.

In his time in the Vale, Firefox knew he could count on Darian to help him when he had trouble with a lesson or at least hide him from his teachers if necessary.

"They want me to help plan my good-bye party. I have time. It's only a week away," Firefox told him as he continued to scratch under Kieryn's chin. The young gryphon was leaning into the scratching and emitting soft chirps of contentment. "I'm fine with whatever they're planning."

"Have you decided on what you want for your party?" Darian asked as he reached over and started to scratch behind the firecat's ear.

"Besides more time? No. There is nothing I want or need. The Star-eyed has been great in granting me this time with everyone. I don't want to sound ungrateful. But. . . "

"But this has become your home. You know She isn't a cruel goddess, but she is strict."

Firefox sighed and nodded. He was going back right away after his party, and that was one of the reasons why he wasn't too happy about all the celebration. It felt more like a funeral wake instead.

: _She has given you three extra years of peace. You are ready Harry. She would not allow you to return if you were not. And you are not going alone._ :

"I know. I know, alright!? I get it! I'm an adult now. And I need to return to Hogwarts and do my part. I know I'm whining and, yes, I'm very grateful to the Star-eyed for answering my prayers and bringing me here to everyone, and allowing me to develop a great family! I get it! But. . ."

"It iss harrrd forrr a fledgling to take up theirrrr wings and fly away frrrom the nesst," Kieryn interjected as the teen's shoulders' slump in dejection. "But it isss time for you to fly."

Darian stopped his scratching of the firecat's ear and reached up and clasped a hand on the young mage's shoulder. Neither spoke as they turned to watch the sun turn the sky into interesting shades of color as it started to set.

Neither saw the two men standing below on the Vale's flooring looking up at them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firefox finally decided what he wanted. He wanted a memento from all his family and friends to take with him when he left the Vale. He wasn't sure if he would ever return to the Vale. He hoped he could return, the Star-eyed willing, and hoped by having things from his growing up here in the Vale would help with some of the home-sickness.

As Darian said, the Star-eyed wasn't a cruel goddess, but she did expect a fair amount of maturity from her worshipers. She didn't want immature children as her believers. She wanted Her followers to stand on their own two feet and face problems head on without depending on Her for handouts.

Most of the gifts were carved colorful totems from his friends in the Ghost Cat Clan. Jendey gave him a knife he had made personally for his friend.

"You're my knife brother. I would go with you into this new land, but I am needed here with my clan," the young warrior said. He had been made a full warrior a year ago by his father. Jendey stood proud and ready to defend his clan. Firefox was going to miss his best friend and pranking buddy.

Summerfrost gave Firefox a small booklet on the care and handling of gryphons. "In case you need it, plus. . ." She gave him a small crystal carved in the shape of an owl on a small chain. Firefox knew they were not in love, but they had been good for each other. She was so beautiful in his eyes, and he was going to miss her as well.

The healers of Sanctuary knew they could never repay what Firefox had given them. They pooled their resource and gave the young mage a first-class field kit.

Cera and the other _hertasi_ gave Firefox new robes fit for his status as an healer-adept mage. Cera wanted to come with him, as she just knew that Firefox wouldn't be able to care for himself. He, however, knew she couldn't deal with the winters in Scotland, which is where Hogwarts was situated. _Hertasi_ couldn't take the cold. It took sometime to talk her out of coming with him.

The night after his good-bye celebration, and after Firefox had said all his good-byes to everyone, he and his parents stood by the heart-stone. No words were spoken. None were needed.

This was where Salazar would open a Gate to send Firefox back. Normally, Gating was impossible because magic was still too unstable, but the firecat was an avatar of the Sunlord. He had the innate power with a small boost from the heart-stone.

Kieryn stood beside Firefox. On his back were several packs containing his and Firefox's supplies and mementos.

The tall, formidable Firesong took off his mask, a rare occurrence in public. Tears filled his blue eyes and ran down his scarred face, as he looked proudly at the boy he had raised.

"Remember everything I taught you and how to do it with style. Don't let me down." He gathered his son into his arms and hugged him tight. Any other words were not really needed between them, as they had already been said.

Silverfox, who had also tears running down his cheeks, pulled his son into his arms. "We're so proud of you. When you came to us, small and hurt, we knew we had our work ahead of us. You surpassed everything we hoped for. You may not be of our blood, but you're the son of our heart. I'm so thankful that you came into our lives."

Firefox wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "I love you both, Papa. You took me in and gave me a name. I don't want to leave but . . ."

: _Do not worry, my friends_ : came Salazar's voice. : _I will send reports on how he is doing. This is as much his home here as it was at Hogwarts. It would be too cruel to keep news away from you._ :

"You better, mouse chaser. Or I'll have your hide as my throw," Firesong threatened as he gave the firecat a glare, before turning towards the gryphon and gave a bow. "Take care of him or the same thing will happen to you."

Kieryn gave a solemn nod.

Godric and Hedwig flew down to land on each side of Firefox's shoulder. They were also ready.

: _It is time. Prepare yourself._ :

"Where will we end up?"

: _My magical chambers that I used to do my spell crafting. You would call it the Chambers of Secret._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was filled with floating candles and animated flying bats as the teachers and students celebrated Halloween. The feast was going strong with good food and plenty of cheer.

However, in a few hearts, they were saddened that their friend wasn't with them. Harry James Potter wasn't there. He hadn't been seen since last spring, when they found a small dying fire in the Forbidden Forest.

Albus Dumbledore tried to find some cheer in the festivities, but his heart wasn't in it. With Harry gone, the war was now in full swing. He looked down at his blackened hand. Time was running out. He needed Harry to return and take up his destiny.

He looked over at the remaining part of the Golden Trio and sighed. That friendship didn't last long past Harry's disappearance. No, he refused to think that the lad was dead. The prophecy was still valid. It was still in play. He had to believe it.

' _Harry, my boy, where are you?_ '

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, Harry is back home. I didn't feel it was necessary to go into the training that Salazar would give him. Things are heating up.

Until next time. – GF


	14. Chapter 14

Bane

A/N: Harry is now back in the Wizarding World. In his thoughts he is Firefox or when he has to work the ley-lines. For the most part, I will be switching back in forth with his name when he tells me to. Sorry if it is confusing.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomes, flames are not and will be deleted. Again special thanks to Miriam1 for her brilliant editing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14

The sky over the Forbidden Forest was dark and overcast with the foretelling of snow.

Firefox moved through the pitch-black tunnel with ease of one that was well able to. The moment he had exited the small tunnel that lead from the Chamber of Secrets to the forest, he had cast a night vision on his mage sight. To him, the forest became as bright as the noonday sun.

The moment they cleared the tunnel, Hedwig and Godric took to the cloud-shrouded night sky. Using his link to his beloved owl, Firefox now knew which way lay the castle, the village of the centaurs, and where the accursed nest of the acromantula was.

Kieryn also took to the sky, along with the owls. It was safer for him that way. He also sent back mental images and his impressions of the forest.

: _There are more danger in this forest than I remember_ : Salazar commented with a flick of his tail, picking up the young mage's thoughts.

: _You can thank Hogwarts' groundskeeper for that. His love for dangerous creatures is well known. According to him, they are just misunderstood 'beasties.' Never mind he is half-giant and immune to most magics_.:

Salazar gave a snort before commenting, : _Just watch your step, child_.:

Firefox gave a slight nod as he moved through the trees, seeking out the nearest ley-lines; however what he discovered was shocking.

The ley-line ran the length of the forest heading towards the castle. It was swollen like a flooded river trying to overflow its banks. Its energy was untainted under the forest, but the closer it flowed to the node under the castle, it darkened in a molten swirling vortex of angry pooling lava.

: _Not good. The Star-eyed was understating the issue when She told me it'll take years to fix this mess_ : Firefox mind-spoke as he gave a shudder as he carefully, keyed himself into the flow, praying that he didn't burn himself out or exploding the ley-line. There was a fair chance that both could happen.

Of course, he met with a huge obstacle – the acromantula nest. It laid between him and the castle. Hagrid should have never introduced them to this forest. It wasn't their nature environment and their nature predator wasn't a native to Scotland.

However, there was no way to get around them, so Aragog and his family had to die.

Firefox hated to kill off one of his friend's pets, but they really had no business being near Hogwarts. Using over-charged levin-bolts, he made short work of the nest and the larger spiders. Many of the smaller ones escaped, but he didn't worry about them at the moment. It was the nest of unhatched eggs and the adults that had to go first. Later, he would go after the rest, or allow Keiryn to take care of them.

After refilling his spent energy from the tapped ley-line, Firefox checked its flow once more. He barely made a splash. It was still trying to overflow its banks. Still not good. He had to get to the ward stone and find out what happened.

When he reached the edge of the forest, the sky was starting to turn mottled. Dawn was still an hour away.

"Demon Bane's Heir," came a voice in the dark foliage.

Firefox turned with his hands raised as energy danced through his fingers.

"Peace. I mean no harm," a centaur stepped out of the foliage.

The levin-bolt faded as Firefox sighed. "Firenze."

"You have finally returned as the stars predicted that you would. I would caution you about returning to the castle. It houses a stirring dragon that will soon awaken. You must return it to its peaceful slumber. Already, you know what to do." He looked over at the firecat that was sitting at the young mage's feet.

"It is good to see one of the founders returning to fix what is broken through time and neglect."

: _If it can be fixed. A dragon waking is a good analogy_. _Destruction awaits if my student cannot repair the ward stone._ :

"Just so," came an answer.

Firefox smiled. Trust the centaurs to speak in riddles which seems to have a sharp bite in its warning. He remembered this centaur from his days as a school. "Firenze. How long have I been gone?"

"Six full turns of the moon, Demon Bane's Heir. It is the night of what you humans call All Hallows Eve."

Six full. . .? Oh right! Six months. Just bloody great. Trust the Star-eyed to send him back on one of her holy days. He groaned softly. _Of course,_ it would be this night. Nothing ever good happened to him on this night of nights.

: _Thank you, descendant of Ixion._ : Salazar sent. : _I wish I could say it is a pleasure, but dark days are coming if my student here cannot fix the ward stone. A dragon indeed. A rogue ward stone will seem tame to a real one._ :

"Indeed." Firenze turned and faded back into the dark foliage once his warning had been heeded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The tower that Firefox wanted stood tall in the lightening sky. It had, until tonight, remained hidden for all times by Rowena's spells of secrecy. Salazar had told him in one of their lessons about how she valued her privacy, and warded her tower accordingly. He also taught his student the key to unravel the wards.

Thankfully, it was easy to get to, from the outside. Keiryn could fly up to the balcony as Salazar ' _jumped_ ' Firefox to land beside the gryphon.

Using a bit of magic, the locks and spells on the outer French doors broke allowing them to enter. The room was covered with dusty grey sheets hiding the furnishings. It appeared to be a sitting room. A free-standing loom with a half-finished tapestry stand stood by the cold and forgotten hearth. Dust and cobwebs covered everything.

Firefox smiled. "This is perfect, Sal. The balcony has enough room for Kieryn to sun himself." He moved to one of the two doors on the walls. Inside was a small room with a small cot and press – a child's room. "This would do nicely for Kieryn, once it is cleared out. I can place warming spells easy enough and with mage lights, it would be quite comfortable. What do you think Kieryn?"

"It isss asss you sssay," the gryphon agreed. "It isss next to the balcony. I think you can replaccce the window with an outssside door forrr me to exit."

"I should be able to."

Firefox went to the other door and discovered a large master suite with a huge framed sleigh bed. "This must've been Rowena's bedchamber."

: _Yes. She had just married when I was forced to leave:_ Salazar commented as he peeked in. : _I didn't know she had a child or children._ :

"Well this is in need of cleaning… " Firefox make a face. He hadn't needed to clean much, during his time with the Tayledras. _Hertasi_ did most of the work and refused to allow the poor humans in their care to share in their duties.

Speaking of _hertasi,_ Firefox really wished Cera could've accompanied them. She would've been a blessing. He frowned for a second before face-palming.

"Of course. Why didn't I . . . Dobby? Are you there?"

There was a pop and standing in front of Firefox was the most unusual _hertasi_ -hybrid that Salazar had ever seen. For one, there were no lizard-like features on him. The _hertasi_ that came with Great Escape had been badly experimented on by Ma'ar so that they would look more human and less reptilian.

"Great Master Harry..." Dobby started to say only to stop. His large bulging eyes grew even larger as he bowed over and over again. "Great One! Great Master Harry has become an Ancient Great One. One that came from the Great Escape. Never has Dobby dreamed to . . . "

"Dobby! Dobby! Stop! Please," Harry said, trying to calm his small friend down. "Just stop. Please? I need your help."

Dobby's head began to bobble in acknowledgment. "Dobby helps. What must Dobby do?"

"First, this is Salazar, he's a firecat. That's Kieryn and a friend. Everyone this is Dobby." Harry placed a hand on top of the excitable elf. "Dobby, are you bound to Hogwarts?"

"No, Great Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is . . ." Dobby paused and looked a bit guilty. "Dobby bonded himself to you when bad master freed Dobby."

Harry smiled. "Great!" He placed a hand on the house elf's shoulder, pouring his magic into his little friend. "That makes it easy. First off, I order you to call me 'Master Harry.' Now, my next order is to clean these rooms. Store Rowena's things away until I decide what to do with them. Next, is Winky bonded here?"

"No, Master Harry, Winky is in a bad way."

"She's dying, isn't she?"

"Yes, Master Harry, sir."

"Go get her."

Dobby popped out and a moment later returned. Winky was dirty, ragged, and clearly drunk. Harry knew she would be dead soon, if he didn't do something. Placing a hand on her head, he ordered, "Winky, I bind you to my service for all time. There will be no giving of clothes for you. I will not allow you to leave my service."

He poured magic into her. He and Salazar didn't know where the giving of clothes came from, but the original intent of these hybrid- _hertasi_ were to service Ma'ar's and his nobles as unpaid slaves, living off the magic that the bond would give them.

Harry didn't have time to explore this change, but knew the old forms from Salazar.

Winky changed in front of him as his magic poured into the house elf. She began to look healthier.

"Winky, Dobby. Both of you are in my personal service. There will be no clothes given to break your binding. You are mine. There will be no punishment for any perceived slights in your duty. You will uphold my honor and keep my secrets. Both of you must be clean and well fed from now on. Winky, no more drinking of butter beer. You will remain sober at all times."

Both house elves nodded and popped away for a minute, then popped back wearing clean pillowcases.

Harry frowned and sighed. He would fix that later, but he was tired and already homesick. Missing everyone from the Vale, but there was still much to do.

He gave a tired sigh. Maybe he'd wait until tomorrow to re-introduce himself back to the Wizarding World. He wanted food and sleep. "I will give you more instructions later, on what your duties will be. For now, clean these rooms. Put Rowena's things and those things in the nursery into storage. Kieryn is a gryphon and my friend. He has special needs which you will listen to and help him. He will tell you more later. For now, I need food and information. Then sleep."

Dobby popped out as Winky began to clean the bedchamber. Dobby returned and led the young mage back into the sitting room. The fireplace had been cleaned and a small fire burned merrily in it. The straight back chair had a small tea table sitting beside it. A tea service with a small covered plate waited for him. Beside him were two bowls of cream and two, one large and one small, platters of choice uncooked meat for Salazar and Keiryn.

"Dobby, you are the best." The house elf burst into tears at the praise.

Firefox watched as the sun rose over the Black Lake while he ate. His thoughts returned to the home he left behind. He would know soon enough if he was on time or not. Not even Salazar knew just how much damage had been done to the ward stone and wouldn't know until they visited it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: thanks all for the reviews and comments. Please check my profile for more information.

Until next time. – GF


	15. Chapter 15

Bane

A/N: Harry sees himself as Firefox. He named himself after the two men that took him in and adopted him. He isn't going to correct those around him for calling him Harry. He doesn't see the point in it. Sorry for the confusion and how short this chapter is.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames will be deleted unread.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 15

The low afternoon sun peered through the newly cleaned lead paneled window. Firefox sat up in the heavy curtained ancient sleigh bed. At least his chambers were not Gryffindor red. They were, instead, blue and bronze, typical Ravenclaw colors.

Personally, he preferred leaf green and clear crystals, not quite Slytherin colors but close. Gryffindor red reminded him too much of blood and Hufflepuff colors reminded him of insects.

"Master Harry, youse be needing to get up. It's time. Youse wanted up an hour afore dinner served in the Great Hall. Youse wanted to attend," Dobby spoke beside the bed.

Looking over at the worried house-elf, Firefox yawned and then smiled sleepily at his small friend. "Thanks Dobby. Draw me a bath, will you? Did you hang up my robes?"

"Dobby did. Never have Dobby seen such robes. Which one did youse be wanting?"

"They were made for me by a special young lady who served me as you do. She had quite the talent in sewing. You think you or Winky can make those kind of robes for me?"

"Dobby cannot but thinks Windy can, or she would know someone who can. They would cost, though."

Firfox nodded. "Check into it, will you?"

After giving it much thought, he replied to Dobby's earlier question. "The green and crystal one in the middle. There should be a matching shirt and pants to go with it. It'll do to help me make the statement I want to make."

Firefox stepped out of bed and stretched. He liked sleeping nude as he did in his _ekele_. He never could when he lived with the Dursleys or later, in the boys' dorm. Sleeping nude was very freeing.

He felt several pops as muscles released, as he ran through a series of stretching. His futon was great, but he would have to get used to sleeping high off the floor again.

Grabbing up a lounging robe that he had Dobby put out before he lay down, Firefox was too accustomed to living in a free society. Lounge robes were for evening wear before going to bed or if one was ill. Nudity in the pools or in one's home was very acceptable, as long as one didn't flaunt it. Again, he'd have to relearn old lessons.

Dobby didn't say anything as Firefox went to the soaking tub, resting before a roaring fire. This tower had been sealed away and hidden from the rest of the castle. He doubted it had been used by anyone beside Rowena Ravenclaw after her death.

Salazar didn't know much about what happened after he died, but he knew his friends. They were very zealous about their secrets. He was positive the tower would have been locked down and not updated since. So no indoor facilities here. At least, until Firefox could get with the castle elves and plan one.

Thankfully, there were facilities not far from the tower on the seventh floor where the tower entrance was located.

' _Right beside the Room of Requirements_ ,' Firefox mused as he dressed for his grand entrance. ' _Why am I not surprised_?'

"Master Harry looks like something out of a storybook," came Winky's voice from the doorway.

"Ah, Winky," Firefox smiled as he turned. "Can you do hair? I am in need of a little help."

Winky hopped onto the small stool beside Firefox, and took the comb from him. "Winky does. What do youse want Winky to do?"

Firefox directed his little helper to braid a few small braids and adding small clips of crystal beads and feathers to his hair. That was another one of the things he now missed. Cera always did his hair for him, in spite of the many times he groused that he was nothing more than a dress up doll for her. He sighed, missing her deft ways.

"What happened to Master Harry's messy black hair that Winky remembers?" she asked as she added one final touch.

"When you work with the wild magic that runs underground, it leeches out your color over time. I'm just lucky the magic didn't change my eyes color to blue as it does to anyone that work with that magic," he told her, with a smile. "Thank you, Winky. You're the best." Then he gave her a wink as well as a saucy smile.

Winky eeped as she hopped off the stool. "Winky is doing what Winky was asked to do."

Once Winky tamed his long hair, Firefox felt more at ease. Dressed in a long flowing green robe and matching under tunic and pants that most of the mages favored in the Vale, Firefox thought he was looking more like Firesong before his face was disfigured.

The long mirror he was standing before wasn't one of those talking mirrors, he thanked the Star-eyed, that graced the many dorms in the castle. Dressed and now ready to face the Great Hall, he turned to thank his little friends.

Firefox chuckled as he exited his bedchamber. Kieryn was still lounging on the balcony and looked like one of the house-elves had groomed him.

The young gryphon raised his head and yawned before giving him an inquiring look.

"Sorry Kieryn, but you can't come with me tonight. The Great Hall has lots and lots of floating burning candles. And you and I both know that fire and feathers do not go well together. Tomorrow I will introduce you to everyone. We'll give them a show they won't forget."

Kieryn nodded and lowered his head. Firefox looked over to Dobby. "Has his room been made up?"

Dobby bobbed his head. "Oh yes, Master Harry. Dobby even enlarged the small window to make it a doorway for him to come and go. I'se been putting warming spells all over the room as youse requested. I find lots of old pillows and cushions to make a good nest for him. Youse gryffie surprised Dobby by making large balls of lights. Youse two owls are in the owlery. They'se fine."

"Wonderful!" he praised before he surveyed the sitting room once more. He gave a deep sigh before saying, "Well, no need to put it off much longer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Great Hall was starting to fill up as students and faculty entered. Albus Dumbledore frowned. He still couldn't find who or what had caused the power surge last night.

Hagrid had reported that someone had attacked the acromantula colony and killed almost all of the adults and destroyed the nest. The centaurs were saying that the Demon Bane's Heir has returned. He couldn't get any more information.

Who or what a Demon Bane's Heir was, he wasn't certain. He prayed that it wasn't another dark lord. Tom and his followers were bad enough.

Standing, the aged Headmaster called for the dinner to be served when the Great Doors flew open without a knock. Standing in the middle of the entrance with his arms raised was a young man, at least Dumbledore thought itwas a young man wearing robes that were simple and elegant but more exotic than his.

"Good evening, young man," Albus greeted as he stood with his wand ready. "As you can see, we are just getting ready to start dinner. If you could wait in my office, I would join you shortly."

The young man had long snowy white hair that had been simply braided with beads and feathers for ornaments. Many of the girl students oohed and whispered as he stepped past them. He never looked at them as he walked.

Albus waited as the young man walked with a confidence of his worth and purpose. This was someone that knew what he wanted. The Leader of the Light peered into those green eyes that spoke of life and freedom and started to probe his mind.

: _I wouldn't, if I were you:_ came a young man's voice in his mind. _:What you are doing is not only unethical but rude and dangerous. Please leave before my defenses make you._ :

Allbus blinked. Never had he been rebuffed before for a simple probe. Just who was this young person?

"Good evening, Headmaster, Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick. Professor Snape. Did you miss me? Sorry I am late," the young man spoke with assurance and in a very familiar voice, one some hadn't heard in over six months.

"Harry, my boy?"

"POTTER!"

Harry James Potter smiled. "At your service. I hoped I didn't worry you unduly?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Firefox stood in front of the closed Great Doors. It was time for a performance. As his father Firesong always told him: " _If you must make a statement, do it with style and own the situation. Do not let it dictate you_."

So he called for some power from the ley-line that ran into the castle. He still hadn't tapped into the ward stone yet and wouldn't, as it was too dangerous to do so. Pooling the magic into his raised hands he gave the doors a great magical push. Showy but fun.

He walked through the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers and the staring. He ignored his former friends that sat at the Gryffindor table, who were eyeing him with suspicion. He also ignored the Slytherin table, where they also eyed him like a gryphon eyeing a herd of deer. Salazar was walking by his feet and for some reason they were not noticing him.

: _That is because I am doing it deliberately:_ came the answer. _:You can't have all the fun_.:

: _Of course not. You are a cat after all. Toying with people comes naturally._ :

Salazar didn't reply. Although Firefox did feel the snugness radiating off the firecat.

He felt the mind probe instantly. The old wizard was just protecting his school. At least that was what Firefox hoped.

With a quick rebuff and warning, the probe ended.

"Good evening, Headmaster, Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick. Professor Snape. Did you miss me? Sorry I am late," he said with a slight bow to each of the individuals, noting their start that he knew them.

"Harry, my boy?"

"POTTER!"

Yep. Professor Snape is still true to form tonight. Should he rile him up more? Nyahh. I'm supposed to be the adult here, even if he doesn't act like one.

Harry James Potter smiled. "At your service. I hoped I didn't worry you unduly?"

Albus Dumbledore sat stupidly back in his golden chair with his mouth open. The other professors also stared at him. Even Professor Snape was at a loss for words.

Harry smiled. His father was so right! If you to do something, do it with style.

Whispers and rumors started to run through the Great Hall as everyone took in the new appearance of the lost Boy Who Lived. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table at his shocked, former friends and smirked. His entrance was well worth it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I'll try to update soon but summer is approaching and I am sewing up a storm and really don't have time to work on my writing. Also I am currently working on chapter 20 and it isn't finished.

I'll try to keep my profile updated.

Until next time. – GF


	16. Chapter 16

Bane

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not. Special thanks to Miriam1for her editing skills.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter16

Harry, ignoring the chaos around him, moved down the aisle to the empty spot across from Hermione Granger, one of his former best friends. Several spots down from her was the other former best friend – Ron Weasley. That they were not sitting together was very telling. In fact, there were several empty spots around the pair. A book was propped up in front of the bushy-haired sixth year. For why there were empty spots around Ron was evident by the sprayed food bits around him. Ron's manners had definitely taken a turn for the worse.

His opening salvo went well. He had everyone off-balanced. It wouldn't last long, and he really wasn't looking forward to the meeting after dinner. Well, he'd worry about that after he ate. That is, if his former classmates would let him eat. They could be as loud, rude and obnoxious as any village teenager who hadn't lived on the edge could be.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said as he sat down across from her. He smiled at her opened-mouthed expression as others around him whispered and stared.

With a bit of mage sight, Harry took in the food platters around him. Many of the drinks showed signs of tampering, while a couple of platters of sweets showed the same signs. He and Silverfox had many discussions about the potions that the older healer had found in his son's system. Now, Harry knew.

"Water please," he called out. There was no way he would drink or eat anything that wasn't safe. Silverfox, as well as the Star-eyed had been very incensed at the potions and magical blocks on him.

Again, he wondered how much of this he would be allowed to eat.

The Star-eyed not only healed him from those controlling magics but took the soul fragment from behind his scar. There was no way, in all that was holy, that he would go under those again.

He carefully picked out a few healthier platters of food, ignoring the heavy sauces and over-rich platters.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" shouted Hermione. It seemed that she had been trying to get his attention for some time.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Actually, no. You see, I would like to get something to eat before the Inquisition starts. So if you can wait, I will answer some of your questions after I am finished?" he asked with a rare show of maturity. He helped himself some side dishes that most passed over and were hard to potion due to potions affecting the taste.

She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again to shriek at him when she was rudely elbowed.

"He's correct, Hermione," came a quiet voice beside her. "As much as I would like answers as well. Let him eat."

"Thank you, Neville," Harry acknowledged as he started to eat. It wasn't as good as the _hertasi'_ s fare back at the Vale, but he had always enjoyed Hogwarts' food. "How are you? Your Gran? And how much trouble did you get into afterwards?"

Neville Longbottom smiled as he returned to his food and started to speak. "Well, I'm fine and so is Gran. Thank you for asking. She was ever so proud of me, but she did scold me for breaking my dad's wand. She hadn't wanted me to have my own. Olivander gave her a right chewing out for forcing me to use a wand that hadn't chosen me while my dad was still alive."

Harry nodded as he ate. He glanced over at the fuming Hermione. She was still upset that he wasn't going to answer any of her questions.

Down the table, Ron was listening and started to mouth off questions as well, spewing food as he talked.

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned back as a couple of bits landed in his plate. He waved his hand and cleared his plate leaving it shiny and clean. "I guess I wasn't that hungry, after all."

Several of those Gryffindors around him snickered at his comment, but Hermione – as well those close by – gasped at the ease of wandless magic Harry displayed.

"Oi, Harry! What's up with the fancy robes?" came another voice. "Trying to start a new trend?"

Harry smiled as he turned to face a red-haired girl, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Think it'll catch on? My adoptive father always says if you are going to do anything, do it with style. This is one of my favorite robes."

"Hey, mate," came an Irish brogue. "What's up with the white hair? Trying to become a Malfoy?"

Harry laughed. "Hardly, Seamus. Just a side effect with dealing with wild magic. I'm afraid it's permanent." He fingered a lock of white hair. "Magic can do that."

"Mr. Potter," came Professor McGonagall's voice behind him. "The Headmaster will see you now in his office. He asked that that Misters Longbottom, Weasley, and Misses Granger and Weasley to accompany you. He also wants Miss Lovegood, as well."

Harry stood and dusted off his robes and smiled. "Lead the way, Professor."

: _Ready Sal? The fun is about to start. Think Dobby will save some treacle tarts for me, later?_ :

: _He might. That one is crazy about you_.: came the voice of the firecat from somewhere in the Great Hall. Harry knew that for a large feline, he could be quite subtle. : _Remember, I will be with you_.:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No one noticed the creamy and orange cat that entered the Headmaster's Office on the heels of five teenagers, even if said feline was larger than most normal cats.

Harry moved into the office with the grace of a young man accustomed to his worth. Before the headmaster could say where everyone would sit, he hopped up onto Albus' desk with ease.

He surveyed the astonished and shocked faces of those who stood or sat in a half circle around said desk. This was going to be fun.

: _Are you ready Sal?_ :

A soft putt echoed in his mind for an answer. Harry was certain that the headmaster, as well as his pet Death Eater, hiding in a darkened corner to one side of the office, would try to probe it, yet again. Well, they could try, but it wouldn't work.

There were several gasps of shock at his form of disrespect, as he turned to look over his shoulder. "I see you didn't tell them? Still enjoy playing with people's lives, I see."

Albus chuckled as he stroked his beard, trying to look wise and grandfatherly. "I thought they wouldn't believe me."

"I'll bet."

Turning back to the crowd, Harry took charge of the meeting. "Since we are all here, I'll begin. But know this: I will not answer any questions until I finished my story. You need to wait."

Molly Weasely started to open her mouth to chide him, only to close it again as he looked her in the eye.

"That's better," he stated. "I will start to say I am very, very disappointed in all the adults in this room. Not one of you has ever been there for me. And the one person that was legally my guardian was kept away from me because of an old man's view of his 'greater good'."

"Now Harry, that is not true," Albus interrupted. "I was your magical guardian after Sirius. . ."

"If you were my guardian, where were you in my life? Were you there when the Dursleys decided that my bedroom was a boot closet under the stairs? Were you there when they decided to starve and overwork me to beat the magic out of me? Were you there for the holidays? My birthday?"

"Now, Harry I am certain the Dursleys would never. . . "

"I would swear a magical oath if you like? I would swear on my magic that they never wanted me, never loved me. I would even swear there was no love in that house for those 'so called' blood wards to take hold. The same wards you tied to my magic to power it. Could you swear the same thing?"

Albus sat back in his throne-like chair and said nothing. Harry gave a mental smirk, as Sal worked his mind magic on the headmaster. It was good to have a firecat as a mentor. He'd have to do something nice for him later.

"I thought so. Did you know that when Riddle took my blood for that accursed ritual to give him a corporeal form, he could've killed my aunt and her husband, leaving my cousin alive and he would be set in an impenetrable fortress and no one could enter?"

Several of the adults looked ill at the thought.

Harry went on to glare at the adults. "And you had every adult in this room watching me, and yet they did nothing on your orders. You kept me prisoner in that house with people that hated me."

"Now Harry," Molly chided. "It wasn't like that."

"Afraid it was, Mrs. Weasley. You were my jailers, not my bodyguards. You were given orders not to interact with me, especially when I needed someone to talk to me. I saw Riddle reborn and Cedric killed in front of me. You kept my friends from writing to me, that summer. What were you afraid of? Do you have any idea what being so alone does to a young mind? Or did you forget how angry I was when I finally was released from that hell-hole? You kept me in the dark, for what? So you could play your little mind games?"

 _:Enough Harry_ : came Salazar's mind voice. : _They get the picture. Move on_.:

: _Yes, Sal. But damn! That felt good_.:

"And after that fiasco at the Ministry, you were all prepared to ignore my well-being on the whim of an old man with delusions for his 'so called' greater good. And I had had enough."

Harry took another deep breath before continuing. "I had been studying in the library between the second and third task in my fourth year. I came across an ancient book about the founding of Hogwarts. I still think it was Hogwarts herself that helped me in finding it. It told how I could petition the Moon Lady, a deity that once held sway here. I didn't have a chance to use it then, but I used it the night I disappeared."

"But Harry, that ritual was dangerous!" shouted Hermione. "I told you we couldn't use it, as it was a dark blood ritual."

Harry smiled at her. He had thought that once, but now he knew differently. "When you have lost everything that mattered, and you were about to be sent back into hell on earth and no one is willing to help you in your depression, you use whatever is at hand, even a blood ritual to call on a goddess. Anything was better than having no one to turn to." His eyes grew sad and wistful as he remembered that dark time in his life.

"What do you mean?" asked a brown-haired man. "I ... "

Harry turned to faced him. ". . .was not there. You were never there for me. You blamed your furry little problem. You were never there when I needed someone to be there for me. You left and never looked back. You listened to an old man and not to the cries of your friends' orphaned child. He had ordered every adult in this room to walk away from me, year after year. I was fifteen. I had just lost the last connection to my parents. The headmaster, in his wisdom, ordered you all to leave me alone, yet again. I heard him order my friends to leave me alone, saying that I needed to be left alone to grieve in peace, even after they had promised to write me. And they agreed."

Severus Snape started to say something only to snap his mouth shut in surprise.

: _The dark one wants to rail at you. He hates that you remind him of his lost love. He and the old one will not speak until I allow it_.:

: _Thanks, Sal. You're the best_.:

: _Flatterer. Get on with it_.:

: _Almost done, for the moment._ :

"Right. That night, I knew I had to sacrifice that which as dear to me to get Her attention, and if I was found worthy, she would help. According to the ritual, I offered several locks of my hair, feathers from Hedwig, my snapped wand . . ." Several gasps and protested echoed through the room as Harry continued, ". . .which I had snapped myself, and lastly, my blood. I was at the point that I didn't care if I lived or died. So, I cut both my wrists and offered the blood to the fire. If She answered, She would save me. If not, I knew as a suicide, I would be taking myself away from ever seeing my parents or Sirius again. I just didn't care at that point. I had nothing to live for."

Harry took a deep breathe before saying, "As I stood there, slowly bleeding to death, She answered."

He paused to allow that fact sink in their small minds. They still had a lot to answer for, but he would be thrice damned if he was going to tell them everything tonight. He would, in time, once he started to trust them again.

Maybe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. Don't worry, chapter 17 is already written and waiting for Miriam1's tender mercies. So please be patient.

I am now heading into my busiest time of the year. I can't guarantee when I'll be updating. Rest assured, this story will not be abandoned, so again, please be patient.


	17. Chapter 17

Bane

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. But flames are not.

Special thanks to Miriam1 for her editing skills.

: _Mind speech._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0

chapter 17

Harry walked up to the seventh floor with Hermione, Ron, his sister Ginny, Neville and Luna. Along with them were two Professors: McGonagall and Flitwick.

As he led the way, he reflected on this "all-important meeting" with the Order, shaking his head at the uselessness of it all.

The meeting in the Headmaster's Office went pretty much how he and Salazar figured it would. Nothing was accomplished. Dumbledore tried to regain control of the meeting several times, but neither pair would not allow it. Harry had a lot emotional baggage to unload and he wasn't going to take any more of the old wizard's platitudes.

Questions were asked and half-truths were given on both sides of the desk.

Molly Weasley was her shrewish self and scoffed that Harry was still too young to know better even if he had proof he was eighteen and an adult. But then, she would never allow any of her children to grow up. Her oldest three sons were proof of her smothering ways.

Harry really didn't like the look Ginny was giving him. He knew he had changed and for the better, but still. . .

He could thank his fathers for his change of attitude when it came to his appearance. She was displaying the same attitude that many of the village girls did during any festival – that hungry wolf look that made him feel very uncomfortable.

He did wondered, though, if she would ever get over her hero worship. She was too young and too immature, in his opinion. Definitely not his type at all.

The rest of the meeting in the headmaster's office hadn't gone well. Harry had spoken of going to another dimension as part of the deal he had made with the Star-eyed. One would have thought he had made a deal with a demon instead. Harry was sadly disappointed in Remus and Tonks. Both were too awestruck of Dumbledore; they were of no use.

Well, that meeting was finally over. Everyone would just have to understand he was now eighteen and an adult. He didn't need what Hogwarts teaches.

When the meeting ended, Harry knew he had to tell his friends something. So he gathered up his friends from the meeting, (Luna, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, and Neville). Also, he decided to include his head of house, Prof. McGonagall and because he was head of Ravenclaw, Prof. Flitwick. He felt they needed to know the truth, but was not certain how they would take it.

Of course, Hermione was still trying to ask questions and he was refusing to answer them. Ginny was trying to flirt, whereas Luna was skipping along happily lost in her own world.

Harry placed his hand the blank wall that held the doorway to the Room of Requirements. "You must realize that there is only one way you could enter here. Rowena liked her privacy. Her chambers are in the Tower above us."

"How did you find them? Her Tower has been lost since the death of her daughter," asked the diminutive Charms professor. "The Grey Lady will not speak of it."

"I've as yet to speak to her, sir. However, it was Salazar who told me. He knew I would need a high place to stay for myself and my friend Kieryn. Rowena's rooms would be perfect and as she is gone, she shouldn't mind."

Luna giggled. "Will we be meeting your friend you told us about?"

"Salazar? As in Salazar Slytherin?" Hermione shrieked. "But. . . "

Ron turned green. "But Slytherins are evil, mate. You can't trust 'em, especially him."

Harry gave his one-time friend a sad look before looking down at the cream-colored cat that sat at his feet. He looked back at the red-head. "You can't trust some Gryffindors either. Remember, it was a Gryffindor that betrayed my parents."

Ron sputtered and wanted to protest more as an archway opened to a set of very narrow stone stairs that lead up the side of a tower.

Changing the subject, Harry turned to Luna. "I think your father might want to set up an interview with my friend. He's that special."

The stairwell was very narrow and steep. Narrow window slits dotted the outside wall to give off light as overhead torches flared into light.

"Watch your step. This is one of the original towers of Hogwarts and created in the ninth century. It's a long walk up. Sorry. As I said, Rowena liked her privacy."

They were a bit out of breath as they entered a cozy sitting room with a fire in the fireplace. The moon shown through the opened-curtain French doors leading to the balcony.

A click of nails echoed on the stone floor as a side door close to the balcony opened and a gryphon walked out.

The wizards tensed and pulled their wands as Harry waved to his friend. "Hey Kieryn, come and meet my friends and professors."

"Any frrriendsss of yourss, Firrrrefoxss, issss a frrriend of mine. Wind to thy wingssss, frrriendssss of my frrriend," Kieryn stopped by Harry and gave the others a slight bow. "How did yourrr meeting go?"

"Harry is that a gryphon!?" asked Hermione as Luna squealed in delight. Ginny stepped back with her wand raised. Neville stood with the professors also tense.

"Everyone, this is Kieryn, a friend of mine," Harry introduced before answering Kieryn's question. "The meeting went as expected," the teen said with a tired sigh as he plopped into a huge over-sized cushion as more chairs and cushions appeared around him. "Nothing but talk. They are all sheep that can't go to the loo without permission by the headmaster."

He sighed again tiredly before waving to the empty seats. "Everyone, have a seat. Kieryn won't harm anyone, even if he still distrusts most humans. Gryphons are fun creatures to be around. They have a wicked sense of humor to go with their very sharp tongue. You never want to be on the wrong side of it, if you can help it."

"But. . . but. . . " Hermione stuttered. "How? They are myths, stories."

Luna stepped closer to Kieryn and bowed slightly. She smiled as she held out a hand with her palm up. "You're right, Harry. Daddy would love to interview him. May I?"

Kieryn eyed the young blonde for a moment before giving her a slight bow. "Come and sssit with me, little human," he told her. "You ssmell niccce."

She giggled as she moved closer. "I like him."

"Actually, they really do exist in abundance where I was during my absence. In fact, one of my teachers was a gryphon. Kieryn here is a young gryphon. He's about 15 years old, in human years. Kelvren, my teacher, is about in his mid-thirties, again in human years, or so he says. It is so hard to tell. However, gryphons are mages in their own right," Harry explained as the pair made their way away from the fire to sit on a pile of cushions near the balcony doors. "Oh, and Luna? He likes his crest feathers scratched. The gryphons will shamelessly tell you that it is good luck."

She squealed. "Really?"

Kieryn gave a chirping sound as she reached out to scratch his chest feathers.

The next hour, Harry told them more of his life in k'Valdemar and his adoptive family. He didn't tell them about how he got the title of Demon Bane's Heir or how he met Kieryn.

"The goddess de-aged me but still allowed me to keep my memories. She said I was severely underdeveloped, with everything that I was put through by my time before and at Hogwarts. She wanted me to me to have a better starting point, plus it was my greatest wish to have a family that wanted me. Her price was harsh, as she expects a measure of maturity in her followers."

"What was her price?" Professor Flitwick asked, with some concern, exchanging a look with the stern Transfiguration professor.

"That's too personal, sir. For each one that calls on Her, the price is always different. Thankfully, I didn't call on her warrior aspect but her Mother one. She has four. If it had been the Warrior, I would have had to give up my sexuality and become one of her sword sworn: a live weapon to be used as she deemed fit. Since I called for her Mother aspect, I will be devoting my life to teaching and healing."

"I see," said Professor McGonagall. "As you have already passed your OWLS, then you can forego your NEWTS, if you so choose. I am sure that either Professor Flitwick or myself can take you on as an apprentice."

"You misunderstood me, Professor. There is nothing in this school that you can teach me. Let me show you." Harry stood and raised his hand with his palm up. A glowing globe of soft light formed above it. "This is a mage light. Harmless for the most part. It casts no heat unless I wish it." He set it to hover above his head. "This is a light butterfly, mainly used to entertain children."

A butterfly of pure light formed in place of the globe and floated around the room until a wave of his hand made it burst into a small shower of glitter.

"I don't need a focus. I will be the one taking an apprentice, once I find someone that is capable of learning what I teach. As long as you depend on a focus such as a wand, then you can never learn what I have to teach."

Hermione had been watched the demonstration with wide-eyed wonder. There was a hunger in her eyes. "But . . ."

"No, Hermione," he said sternly, raising a hand to stop her tirade of questions. "There are no books to learn this from. This is all practical application. Many where I went can do this, but many also only can do small works with some sort of foci like crystals or staffs. It is all about how you can pull on magic itself. And everyone here knows how you worship the written word. So, no."

Harry hated to burst her dreams of collecting knowledge, but out of any one in the room, only Neville and Luna showed any potential for being an adept, once he could get both of them grounded and centered.

While Ginny looked frightened by the display of wandless magic, Ron looked at his friend and frowned. Harry could see the jealousy sitting on his former friend's shoulder and sighed sadly. He knew that those three did not had the ability to be nothing more than hedge wizards.

"Hermione, you are too used to the written word. If it isn't written down, then – in your mind – it isn't true. But then, Ron and Ginny are too dependent on their wands. I could teach you, but you would never be able to do the great works of magic. I am sorry."

"Then you are an adept-class? I think Albus could've been if he hadn't

become so enthralled with his wand," Professor Flitwick asked, as he started to understand what Harry was trying to say. "The last adepts that had walked this land were Merlin and the Founders. The Romans and then Normans wiped out most of those of great power, when they invaded. Such arts have been lost for centuries."

"And I would ask that you didn't say anything until I announce it to the Wizarding World," Harry requested. "There's a reason for it. Hogwarts' castle has become very unstable over the centuries. Its wards are dangerously close to causing a cascade meltdown that would leave a crater the size of London and just as deep."

His face turned cold and stern. "I am serious here. No one is to know. Not the Ministry, or the Unspeakables, and _definitely_ not Albus Dumbledore. No one can help me handle the rogue stone and would most likely trigger the explosion I'm trying to prevent."

He looked over at his bushy-haired friend and with his stern glance dared her to protest. Neither professor liked what they were hearing, but both agreed that Albus would be a hindrance rather than a help.

What he didn't tell them was that he and Salazar had placed a mild spell on them to keep them from talking. Already, he could see Hermione wanting to head for the library and research. Harry was positive she wouldn't find much. The Ministry was notorious about labeling things "dark" and censoring information.

Ron was too insecure and weak as a wizard, as well. If Harry wasn't careful, he was certain that his former friend would walk down the path of being a Blood-path wizard. Not good.

Luna was too enthralled with Keiryn to be a help and Neville looked very shell-shocked.

They talked for another hour before the professors decided it was past curfew and started to herd everyone out of the door.

Harry sighed once he was alone.

: _Was it wise to tell them so much?_ : came Salazar's question as he leaped into the chair that Professor McGonagall had sat in earlier.

 _:Wise? Probably not, but necessary. I will need someone to run interference when I need to disappear and work on the ward stone. I hope I can trust them._ :

: _So do I, my young student._ :

Kieryn stood and stretched as he headed for his room. : _As do I. I hope your friends are true friends_.: he added to the mind conversation. : _That girl, Luna. might be of some help later._ :

"You only say that because you like her scratches, Keiryn," Harry teased back as he too stretched tired muscles.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for not posting recently. May was filled with two major family events (a wedding and a HS graduation) and both in two different states. They are now over and I am now home.

June and July will see me gone every weekend and sewing during the week-days. Posting may or may not happen during that time. Sorry, but that's life.

Until next time. – GF (still missing Frau every day).


	18. Chapter 18

Bane

2260

A/N: Well, summer is over and I am back to writing. Missed me?

Sorry I can't do Hagrid's speech justice. Frau was good at it, but. . . anyways and as always, thanks Miriam1 for the assist.

:... _mind speech..._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 18

A very much awake and alert Harry sat leaning against the chest of Kieryn as the early morning mist rose from the surface of the Black Lake. They watched with interest as the squid lazily playing in the early morning sunlight. Salazaar was curled up under one of the gryphon's wing, sleeping. They had come out of the castle for a early morning workout and were now relaxing before Harry had to return inside.

Out of the corner of his eye, the young mage saw something that made his blood boil. Hagrid, the half-giant and one of his first friends, was slowly walking up in Kieryn's blind side with a huge black net.

' _Oh hell no!'_

Harry moved as he drew on the ley-line's power. A blast of magic sent the half-giant several hundred feet away. The net went flying out of his hands. There was no way he would allow Kieryn to be captured or hurt. Granted, the trio hadn't fully introduced Kieryn to the staff and students that inhabit the castle.

Hagrid sat up and shook himself as Kieryn hissed, crouching into an attack position. Salazaar ducked behind the gryphon, wanting no part in the confrontation.

The half-giant stood up and dusted himself off as he looked for his net. "OI! What was 'at fer!? I only wanted t' capture the beastie!"

"Back off! Hagrid! Kieryn isn't a _'beastie'_ that needs capturing!" Harry raised a hand and fired a small levin bolt causing the net to burst into flames, causing Hagrid to shout in fright and drawing attention to the few students that were up and outside. The half-giant tsk'd at the ruin net, muttering he wasn't going to harm the beastie.

"I am not no beasstie! Human!" hissed Keiryn as he remained crouched, but his warning when unnoticed as a warning shout came from Professor Snape as he joined the fray.

Harry moved into a defensive stance as Kieryn hissed another warning and flared his wings. Salazaar blinked as he stretched.

: _Children, if you are going to fight, I will need to find another place to nap_.: came Salazaar's voice as he stepped from behind Kieryn's wings. Hagrid blinked at the size of firecat as his eyes light up at spying another fine ' _beastie.'_

Harry ignored the firecat, knowing the avatar could handle himself, never taking his eyes off the black clad professor.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape demanded, his wand out and ready to attack. He gave the gryphon a cautionary glance.

Harry stood in front of Kieryn with his hands out in front of him, glowing and ready to fire off a levin-bolt with a determined expression on his face.

"I suggest you both back away," Harry warned.

"Easy there, 'arry. I dinn't know you were there with the _beastie,_ " Hagrid said as he walked over to the burning net. "I was just goin' ta capture 'im to . . ."

"To do what, human?" asked Kieryn as still crouched to attack. "I am no beasstie!"

Both professors' eyes widen as the young gryphon spoke.

"Yes, Hagrid, just what were you going to do? Although Kieryn was born wild, he and his kind are very much sentient beings with rights. If you want to categorize him, he is like the centaurs," Harry commented, drawing the pair's gaze back to him and his glowing hands. "And what were you planning to do with him afterward?

Hagrid grimaced. "Albus, the great wizard that he was, said that the gryphon had be contained as not to 'arm the students. I've a nice cage for 'im." He had everything all fixed up nicely too, but the look of pure disgust in Harry's eyes caused the tall man to rethink his plan.

"Where didda ya learn that magic, 'arry?" Hagrid asked as he took in the ashes of his net and the sparks shooting out of the teen's hands.

Professor Snape paled as his eyes never left those glowing hands, Harry's little demonstration in the headmaster's office last night still fresh in his mind.

"Harry, my boy," came the Headmaster's voice as he stepped into the mix. "Is this the friend you were talking about last night?"

"This is Kieryn. And yes, he is a gryphon and a friend. They are sentient beings that have their own culture, language, and magic. They are not _'beasties._ ' To call them that is to say a centaur is a ' _beastie_ '. . . " Harry informed them as Hagrid muttered about never doing that as the teen continued. ". . . quite the insult that would see you gutted."

Harry slowly let go of the ley-line, returning the power back to it while relaxing his pose with the intervention of the Headmaster. "He came with me, as a friend and as a back-up protector."

Kieryn snorted as he slowly rose from his crouch. "Sssso thisss isss the old coot that has delussions of adequancesss? And the idiot who likess to collect dangerrroussss petssss? Sstupid humansss think they arrre all powerrrrful. Hmmph!"

Harry smirked as he nodded. "Actually, I would've introduced Kieryn last night, but as you can see, Kieryn isn't that trusting of humans or tight places. Too many people and floating candles. That is a recipe of disaster if I ever saw one. We were planning to introduce him around lunch time. That is until Hagrid decided to interrupt our quiet time."

"Firrrefox," Kieryn interrupted as he stood beside him. "I think it's bessst if I go and patrrrol and then visssit with yourrrr frrrriendsss in the forrrest. Maybe I'll take out morrrre of thossse over-ssized ssspiderrrrssss that issss causssing ssso much harrm?"

Hagrid choked and started to protest at the thought of the demise of the acromantula colony.

"Winds to thy wings, wind-brother," Harry said, never really taking his eyes off the headmaster and professor or the growing crowd of students.

Kieryn launched himself the morning sky. His massive wings flared out as he lifted himself upwards. The students and Hagrid ohh's in awe at the sight.

"If any harm comes to Kieryn, then you'll answer to me. I won't be so lenient in my punishment," Harry announced as his chin pointed to the small burning pile beside Hagrid. "That is a small sample of what I can do. Do not test me. You won't appreciate the results."

With his morning ruined, Harry decided to rethink his plans as he walked back towards the castle. Behind him, an aged wizard stroked his beard, frowning as the Potions Master glared at the retreating teen. Both not wanting to get on his bad side.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sat in the Great Hall watching the students and staff enter for the noon day meal. He did send a silent thank you to Winky for her choice of dress today. He looked very exotic in his blue and silver robes. Even his hair had bits of ribbon and silver crystals braided into it. To many, he looked like someone that stepped out of the pages of "Beedle the Bard."

There was nothing about him that said " _school student"_ and was not treated as one. So far, he had visits with many of the teachers and students about Kieryn.

"Think of him on the same level of being as the centaurs – a created species to serve in a war many centuries ago." Harry went on to explain that as a gryphon was a creature of magic and was magic resistant. However, there was no way, with how the ministry was and with a dark lord in the mix, that he was going to tell them that Kieryn was a mage in his own right and could do mind speech. That was asking for trouble.

He shuddered to think what someone like Dolores Umbridge would do if she thought Kieryn was a danger and a threat.

He smiled as Hermione and Luna came up to him. He could guess they had spent the morning in the library.

During the meal, Harry answered many of their questions as he ate.

"Harry, I never seen you eat so much," Hemione commented.

Harry shrugged as he dusted off his fingers. "I've learned to eat when I can. Where I lived, we never knew when the next crisis would happen. Plus, training and working around wild magic takes a toll on a body's natural resources. Food is fuel. If it tastes good – a plus."

"I see. But. . . "

Just then the doors to the Great Hall and Advisor Fudge walked in with a very pink clad Dolores Umbridge and four aurors.

Harry groaned. Wonderful. Just frickin' wonderful. Somehow he had jinxed himself. He'd hoped the Ministry would hold off for a few more days.

But to send Fudge? The man, through his own incompetence, lost his Minister position over the summer. In Harry's opinion, the idiot and the hag standing beside him deserved more.

Wishful thinking on his part. He silently sent up a quick prayer to the Star-eyed for patience and a bit of luck. He was going to need it if he didn't kill the pair out of hand for being too stupid to live.

: _I guess it's show time, Sal,_ : Harry sent to the firecat. : _I hate this and that woman in particular._ :

Putting on an expression that he had seen Firesong used when he had to deal with self-important fools, Harry stood, straightening his robes.

Of all the people that could've been sent to Hogwarts, why Fudge and his ' _toad_ '?

His father had no use for people like Fudge. Harry thanked the Star-eyed that Kieryn was still with the centaurs. That would've been a disaster in the making.

: _You will do fine, mageling. Don't worry I have your back_.: came Sal's rejoinder. He sent back a wave of gratitude; at least he now had back up.

"Ahh, Mr. Fudge. What brings you to Hogwarts today?" Albus asked as he came down the aisle towards them.

The pudgy advisor looked from Harry then to the headmaster while the pink-clad woman sniffed disdainfully. Harry narrowed his eyes. This was the woman that made him write in his own blood on the back of his hand with a blood quill.

: _Why them?_ : he sent to the firecat.

: _Easy, Harry. You have too much to do at the moment. See what they want and forget them._ :

They looked over to where the flamboyant teen was standing with his friends. "We heard that Potter has returned and that he wasn't alone," Cornelius Fudge said as he glared at Potter. "The Minister was far too busy dealing with more _important_ things, but this needs to be addressed, right here and now."

"I see," the headmaster said, stroking his beard. "Why don't we take this up in my office?"

"Why don't we just settle it right here?" Harry asked as he came to stand by him. "Maybe you have something to hide, but I don't. Besides, I don't trust you enough to be left alone with either of you."

Gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall, some in shock, some in anger, while some were amused.

No one paid any attention to the overly large cat that sat on top of the nearby Gryffindor table. If they had, they would have noticed the very intelligent glaze or the look of smugness it had or the fact that he was using magic.

"Now see here!" Madam Umbridge shrieked, taking a step forward. "You cannot come waltzing into this school without a by your leave!"

"Why not?" Harry asked as he looked incredulous. "You just did."

"He is the Advisor to the Minister of Magic. Show some respect!" she shrilly sputtered.

Harry smiled a very predatory smile that he had seen Firesong use when dealing with idiots. "Respect is earned, ma'am, and once lost is almost impossible to regain. And frankly, I lost all respect for the pair of you when both of you did your best to railroad a child into expulsion from Hogwarts and possibly serving time in Azkaban for simply telling an inconvenient but nonetheless manifest truth. You never let me explain that the only Muggle to see my Patronus was my cousin, Dudley, who already KNOWS about magic. But seeing how Umbridge admitted to sending the Dementors after me in the first place, putting me on trial for merely saving myself and my cousin… No. You certainly deserve no respect from me."

More gasps echoed through the hall as the aurors moved in an aggressive stance. Harry just stood there, poised and relaxed with his arms crossed as if he didn't have a care in the world. What they didn't know what he had already called on his tap on the ley-line from earlier. He was well grounded and ready for any attack.

"Now, Now," Albus chided. "What can we do for you, Cornelius, my boy?"

Fudge and Umbridge took their eyes off the teen. He wasn't sure about this confident young wizard before him. He wasn't anything like he was last spring.

"Well, we are here because it was reported to us that Potter had returned. We have been sent to learn where he has been and what are his plans for dealing with Lord Thingy?"

Harry smirked, with a quick shake of his head to flick a lock of hair out of the way. "My plans? Seriously? If memory serves me correctly, I just finished my O.W.L.s. How am I supposed to deal with this 'Lord Thingy,' whoever he is? Sorry, but my social calendar is filled at the moment."

He turned to the headmaster. "If you'll excuse me, headmaster, now that lunch is over, I have some errands to run." He turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Potter! Get back here! We are not done!" shouted Fudge. Umbridge shouted for the aurors to bring the brat back. They were not done speaking to him.

The headmaster sighed as the teen left. Who had taught the boy? How was he able to deal so expertly Cornelius? He had been certain they had come for the gryphon, but to turn the conversation so expertly. . .

Harry walked out the door before anyone could stop him. What they didn't see was the cat sitting on the Gryffindor Table stopping anyone from following him. Such was only one of the many talents of a firecat, an avatar of the sunlord.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I am back. My summer is over, despite the hot weather. I did well in my sales. I also had cataract surgery on both eyes and can see better now. I only need cheap reading glasses now, mainly to read and do close-up work – like writing and sewing.

It will take awhile to get back into the swing of my old routine, so bear with me.

Until next time. – GF


	19. Chapter 19

Bane

A/N: I would like to remind everyone, that I tend to interchange Harry's name with Firefox. It just went with flow of the read. For those that asked, Umbridge's title was Fudge's secretary/assistant.

Please note: I took the scene with dealing with a raging heart-stone from when Vanyel had to in the Magic Promise trilogy.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 19

Much to the Headmaster's dismay, Harry disappeared for the rest of the day. Albus had spent over an hour calming Cornelius down before he could even send someone to look for the teen.

The older wizard, as he walked the Minister and his escort to the gates, was worried. The Harry of last year would never have talked back or have been that confident. His talk with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had yielded nothing. This would not do. He needed Harry to depend on him to do the right thing.

Looking down at his blackened arm, Albus knew his time was running out. He had hoped to teach Harry more about Riddle's life and how he should win the war. He was running out of time.

No, this Harry was very different than the one from last spring.

Another thing that worried him was that Hagrid had come to him after discovering the gryphon living in the forest the evening before after the meeting. The child-like half-giant was just giddy at the thought of capturing the _'beastie.'_ Gryphons were considered extinct and to find a beautiful and healthy one was a boon.

He hadn't thought anything about it until he saw Harry not only defending the animal but showed a powerful display of wandless magic.

However, this gryphon was an anomaly. It could speak and reason, and it was clear it was a friend of Harry's and not a pet. This would need more research.

Then there was that strange cat that reported to be roaming the castle. It was as larger than a kneazle and seems to be intelligent as well. Where did it come from? Had it come with Harry?

He didn't need all these problems at this time. Why can't Harry see that things had to be done his way?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry wasn't really that hard to find. He was, in fact, in his bed, napping. He had plans for later that evening and needed all the energy he could muster. That evening, he was planning to look for the ward stone that Salazar had told him that they had created to protect the castle and the surrounding area.

However, Harry was more worried about the unstable node that was building under the castle. According to Salazar, that node has been left unchecked since the death of his grandson sometime in the tenth century. It had not been well-cared for since, and that worried the pair of them.

Artificial nodes, like the one under the castle, had to be carefully monitored and maintained, or they could go rogue and become very dangerous. The local ley-lines had been diverted to fill the node, which could cause problems in the localized area. If a node went rogue, it could take out all life miles around it. That was what happened in the Great Mage war.

That was why, when he had arrived back at Hogwarts, he tapped into one of the lines that fed the node, instead of the node itself. One reason was he had to be keyed into the ward stone first, and then the node to use it safely; and another, with this node being unstable, he could blow everyone and everything to the moon.

He didn't want another Plain of Dharisha or Lake Evendim. Thank you very much. Both had been created when two very powerful Mage Adepts' strongholds exploded, taking half of the lands with them.

' _Thank the Star-eyed, according to Sal the seals and protective runes guarding the ward stone didn't require a blood sacrifice,_ ' he thought as he drifted off. Blood path magic was a slippery slope into the abyss of madness, if one wasn't careful. He also sent another thank-you to the Sunlord for sending Salazar to guide them.

That was why he was napping, not to be disturbed for any reason. He would need all his wits to deal with the guarding runes, and later, the ward stone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger was a witch on a mission. She was, at the moment, tearing through the school's library looking for anything and everything on gryphons and centaurs.

She was also looking at how Harry was doing wandless magic. He had mentioned something about wild magic.

Wild magic was a myth, according to everything she could find. The last people to be able to use wild magic were Merlin and the founders, but even then it was more legend and hearsay than fact.

She was going to disprove Harry's use of "Wild" magic, because she was certain that he was going dark. This new Harry was too different to make her feel comfortable, and he frightened her.

She just wanted her old friend back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A slender blonde witch wearing Ravenclaw school robes skipped through the halls. Luna Lovegood was quietly humming to herself, as she, too, was on a mission.

Ever since she spied that cream and orange cat on the Gryffindor table, she was excited. She remembered her family's legends and stories. She was sure that the cat was a firecat, an avatar. She needed to write to daddy and ask him to research it for her.

This was more exciting that searching for the crumpled-horn snorkack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salazaar led Harry deep within the dungeon of Hogwarts. If Harry had to guess, he was near the Chambers of Secrets and under the Great Hall. It made sense, as the Great Hall was the center of the ancient castle.

According to Sal and later affirmed by a friend of Firesong – An'desha, the people that fled the Great Catalyst to England, were a mix of Ma'ar's and a few deserters of Urtho's. The knowledge to create heartstones came from the Star-eyed herself, after the Great War when the Shin'a'in and the Tayledras split, thus unknown by Ma'ar's forces.

According to what Sal informed Firefox in a lesson, Hogwart's ward stone was more druidic magic that was native to these lands, with some help and knowledge from Ma'ar's mages.

Peering out at the darkened sky, he was glad he had rested and had a clear mind. Harry just knew that he wasn't going to like what he would discover.

And he was right.

In a small stone cavern was a pulsating rock jutting out of the stone floor. The blue stone-lined cavern had been meticulous carved with runes etched in the walls, ceiling, and floor around the rock. There was just about enough room to move comfortably around the ancient stone.

' _Kieryn could fit in, but it would be tight_ ,' he though with a sigh as he glanced over the carvings.

Runes were never his strong point in both worlds. So, he needed to walk very carefully here, thanking the Star-eyed or was it, Lord Vkandis once more for Salazar's aid. Whoever sent the avatar had his thanks nightly.

The rough, carved square stone wasn't a true heartstone, by Tayledras standards. It was a carved piece of welsh blue-stone. It was the same type of stone that Stonehenge was made from and towered just above his head and was heavily carved with runes. In fact, as Harry studied the cavern walls and rock, he would say it was a very poor imitation of a heartstone.

He noted that the stone monolith had not been shaped by wild magic but by men after it had been brought to the cavern.

Mage lights came on as he waved his hand over a couple of the runes he recognized, illuminating the small cavern in a soft blue glow.

He had no clue where to start, as he studied the runes and carvings. Many were in the Saxon druidic tongue, which predated the time of the founders, while others were from the time of the Great Mage War. It was clearly a mix of the two languages, melded into one.

Thankfully, for the last year, Sal had meticulously taught him how to read this ancient language. As he walked around the cavern he began to note that most were runes of protection and filtering, while the far wall was a list of instructions and warnings.

Lastly, was the one carving that he dreaded. It was a dead man switch.

' _Thank the Star-eyed_ ,' he let out a breath in relief. It has not been touched or damaged. That would be the first thing to disabled, if he was going to have any chance of repairing the stone.

 _:Be careful, child. Mryddin was adamant on that rune. He was afraid that outsiders would use this room for evil._ : came Sal's voice as he came to stand beside him. : _Even with all the other protective runes and carvings, this place has become very unstable. Do one misstep and that sequence will activate_ :

Harry sighed as he finally read all the warnings the runes and carvings gave. He didn't like what he had to do. He looked over at the square rock resting on the floor in the center of the room. It was too dangerous just standing this close to it. However, he didn't have a choice – he needed more information.

: _I'm going to have to mind-touch it, Sal. I need to know what I am dealing with._ :

Salazar sighed, after a moment, the firecat gave a slight nod. : _I shall anchor you then_.:

: _As will I._ : Kieryn's voice chimed in.

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped closer. The floor runes pulsed once, then faded as it recognized that Harry was a master-class mage. Other mage lights came on as Harry stepped closer. According to Sal's lessons, the runes were designed to test those of a certain level of power before allowing them to enter the cavern and come near the monolith.

The young mage could feel the stone's power reaching out, testing him, measuring his magic, and after what seem to be an eternity, accepted his presence.

Placing his hands on the stone as he felt both of his friends' magical tethers wrapping around him, Harry was immediately pulled into a seething maelstrom of energy, brighter than the sun but more deadly. The energy around him tested him, teasing him, calling to him. It was like dealing with an angry child hopped up on sugar.

This node was a powder keg ready to explode. The ley-lines leading into the node were fine; it was the conduits leading outwards that were clogged. An angry thread of power sparked dangerous amount of magic, shorting out and then tried to repair itself.

The node had no outlet to release the pressure. It was if someone had taken a fizzy drink, shook while the cap was still in place. . .

 _:Star-eyed! Merlin! Morgana! Vkandis! And any other god out there! Help me!_ : He sent up words of need as he surveyed the power that pulsed around him.

He suddenly found himself receiving a plethora of information dating back to the last time someone had accessed the node.

That was the line that was causing most of the problems. He was certain that was to the secondary ward stone, by the way it was acting.

Someone, and Firefox was certain it was one of the former headmasters, realizing that the ward stone couldn't be accessed any longer, had built another ward stone to layer over this one. Add in all of the ambient magic that the students, teachers and anyone else living in and around Hogwarts being funneled into the second stone . . .

The sparking this second ward stone was causing was blocking the natural outlets needed to release any build-up of pressure. Plus, it was far too close to the dead man switch.

But it would take several experienced Healer-Adepts, experienced in the ways of magic before the Mage Storm, to unravel this mess. It was too much for him to handle.

He swore violently under his breathe. He grew up as Firesong's son and apprentice. He knew he had no choice. Too many lives were at stake if he failed. Plus, he was too stubborn to quit!

Firefox calmly sent a pulse asking the unstable node to hold still for a moment. He would help, but it would take time.

Time he was certain he didn't have.

There was nothing to it. One thing at a time.

The energy within node seemed to heave a sigh of relief that someone finally took notice. It also sent out an urgent pulse as if knowing time was running out.

All the knowledge was there, waiting for the young mage. He needed to work out a plan and quickly, before Hogwarts became another hole in the ground, miles wide as well as miles deep.

Lastly, he discovered that the fabled wards of Hogwarts have been seriously compromised. They had been designed to pull the magic out of the node safely to protect the castle and its students. The wards were ready to fall in a very spectacular manner, taking the castle with it.

Just one more spark and boom. . . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dobby found the magically-deleted mage just outside the ward room. With the elf's help, the exhausted mage stumbled into the kitchen and over to a small chair and table.

Harry had only spent a few minutes within the ward chamber, but already, he felt as if he had spent hours. He was drained, physically, mentally, and magically. Thank the Star-eyed for Dobby's devotion.

The elves stopped what they were doing as Dobby snapped his fingers and food appeared in front of the drained mage. Before Harry could even wrap his mind around the thought of food, a glass of pumpkin juice was placed in his hands.

"Dobby did what Great Harry Potter requested. This has a nutrient potion in it," the house-elf explained. "We'se in the kitchen. Eat. Dobby will watch."

Harry gave a tired nod as he downed the drink and slowly began to eat. He wasn't certain how long he could stay awake, as he was that drained. He was too used to the well-cared-for heartstone of the Vale. He was still trying to sort through all the information he had gathered. Thankfully, Sal and Kieryn hadn't needed to pull him out of the stone.

One thing for certain, Hogwarts had no love for the current headmaster or the staff that lived and worked here. And it hadn't been happy for centuries! And IT had just let him know it!

For now, food was energy and he needed to replenish his body. This was one of the reasons you would never see a fat mage. Well, a true mage. Magic took a heavy toll on the body. It was one of the reasons why there was so much food appearing in the Great Hall during meal time. It was unfortunate that many of the students and staff didn't do the high levels of magic as it was once taught.

Slowly, Harry came back to himself as he ate.

"Dobby, I need paper and ink. I need to write some things out on what I found in the ward cavern. The first thing I need to do is disable that switch. It is about to activate, if I don't find a way to stop it."

Gasps and squeaks could be heard around him.

"Yes, great master Harry Potter, sir," Dobby answered as he snapped his fingers again.

Sal leaped upon the table next to him and a bowl of chopped meats and milk appeared in front of him.

"Sal, I will need to rework the ward schematics and cut the lines that are plugging the stone. Unfortunately, it will take careful planning and I don't think I have the time. That switch could trigger at any time. Once I start doing this, I'll have three factions after my throat. I don't trust any of them to not try something while I work."

He just knew he would have the Ministry and their brown-nosers, Riddle and his band of tossers, as well as Dumbledore and his _'I know everything and you don't_ ' mucking around while he trying to work.

: _Agreed. I don't see any way around it. What do you have in mind?_ :

Harry and Sal sat in the Hogwarts' kitchen planning how to take apart the ward stone that has protected the castle and the lands around it since the time of the founders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The elves around the pair all stared in the fear as they listened. It was cleared to them was one of the Great Ones had returned to Hogwarts. The first one since the founders died.

The Pappy, the oldest living house-elf, stood next to the pair, wringing his hands. The elves have a collective memory going back to the days they were created by the Great Evil One himself.

Great Ma'ar wanted a servant that was only loyal to him and his mages. So he created the house-elves. They had no choice but to serve wizards. It was either serve or die.

They had all felt someone tapping in the lines of magic that ran through the ground around Hoggywarts. The elves knew that a Great One had returned. To serve a Great One was a great honor as it meant better magic to do their service.

The Pappy nodded to himself as he watched the Great One and his Great Cat work. Dobby and Winky were so lucky.

Maybe it was time. He hoped so. The elves were dying out. The wild magic was dying out. No new little ones have been born or created in such a long time.

He would have to wait and see.

Snapping his fingers, he sent out a message along the collective awareness to all the elves.

: _Hoggywarts is in danger of going boom! A Great One has returned and needs help to fix. Be ready._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Wow! I wasn't expecting a huge chapter here but it just didn't want to stop.

Again, special thanks to Miriam1 for her help and talents. As I speak I just finished chapter 22. It still needs work, it just isn't going the way I want.

Until next time. GF


	20. Chapter 20

Bane

3100

Warning: Minor swearing in this chapter. Most would think nothing of it, but a there would be some that would cry foul.

A/N: Some are confused about Harry/Firefox's rank. He is a master-class healer mage. He did take on two demons from the Void and won, which makes him Adept-class in strength. Because the magic on Velgarth is still unstable, he can't be recognized as an adept.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 20

For the next two days, no one saw anything of the Boy Who Lived. He spent those days in his rooms, high up in the Ravenclaw tower going over everything he had learned from his one visit with the over-worked, unstable ward stone.

Finally, after the third evening, just before curfew, he walked around the outside of the castle, mapping the ley-lines that flowed into the stone and sighed. He noted that only a couple of ley-lines were trying to work the way they were supposed to, but several had been diverted to work the many layers and add-ons of the castle wards.

Firefox shook his head. Many of those add-ons were confusing, misdirecting or interfering with some of the others. It was mish-mash of styles and execution. With each new discovery, he was amazed that the castle was still even standing at all.

Inside the castle was awash with magic to the point that the air was super charged. In its own right, magic could be considered sentient. It knew what it wanted and how it wanted it. The magic was not happy, at the moment. It was over full and wanting release.

' _No wonder many believed that the castle is alive with the amount of magic impregnating the wall_ s,' he mused as he remembered his student days at Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Firefox wandered the darkened halls; he still was working out where to start. He knew he had to deal with that dead-man switch first, before he could do anything. It had worn to the point it was a hair trigger waiting for one more mishap.

The tangle of ley-lines and wards under and around the castle was mind-boggling.

He really wished his father was here. Firesong grew up with this type of magic before the Mage Storms canceled all that knowledge.

Finally, after several sleepless nights and after conferring with Salazaar, Harry had a plan of attack. Now the problem was how could he get the headmaster and staff to understand just what the problem was and how dangerous it was. They needed to cancel classes for safety.

Walking into the Great Hall for dinner, the young mage knew he was going to have a fight on his hands. He knew he had to be very direct and hoped they believed him. He also knew that they would not believe him, but he still had to try.

The Shin'a'in had a curse for this situation, but then they had a saying for everything. " _May your life be interesting,_ " indeed.

Well here goes. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus watched as the boy he thought of as a grandson walked tiredly into the Great Hall. He didn't know what to make of this new Harry Potter. Gone was the trusting, naïve boy who followed his direction without question. It saddened him that this young man was no longer looked anything like his parents.

Beside the older wizard sat his Potions Master, Severus Snape. The dour wizard was muttering under his breath about how arrogant Potter was being. It galled him that the arrogant brat seemed to treat the castle as his own fief-dom.

Both watched the teen walked tiredly to the head-table. His snow-white hair reflected the candle light, almost giving him an ethereal glow. Both were still puzzled about the boy's new appearance. Although it made one of them happy that the boy no longer looked like his cursed father, it also pained him that the teen now looked more like his mother. It made both wonder, yet again, what in Merlin's name happened?

"Harry, my boy," Albus asked with a grandfatherly concern on his face. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you all week. You missed several important classes."

"I've been exploring the magic within the castle, and frankly, sir, what I discovered was frightening. And. . ." Harry, in his Firefox persona started to say, only to be interrupted by the Potions Master.

"Enough of your dramatics, Potter! Just like your father, always having to be the center of attention."

Firefox closed his eyes and sighed. Counting under his breath, he waited to see if anyone would come to his defense. Silence stretched.

He really didn't want this. The young mage grounded himself and pulled on the magic within the Great Hall, voiding the magic boiling under his feet. A wild wind flared the hundreds of floating candles causing their flames to shot high into the ceiling.

"ENOUGH!" Firefox snapped, "I didn't come here to listen to an immature, bitter man harping his vitriol onto the only son of a dead man. By the Star-eyed! Grow the bloody hell up! You're a renown potions master, the youngest to receive such a title. You're also a teacher! By all that's holy! You will Be Silent!"

A quick weave of his hand, a thread of energy shot out and pushed the man back into his seat. Shocked gasps echoed in the Great Hall at the sight of wand-less magic.

"Instead, you come across as a whiny, bullying teenager! Something you yourself despise!" Firefox snarled, as another silvery thread wrapped around Snape, lifting him up out of his chair. "Holding a grudge for a man dead for sixteen years is not only childish, but makes you look like a fool! I've had all I will take from a small-minded man like you!"

As the young mage snarled out his rebuke, the overhead candles continued to flare higher into the ceiling as its image grew stormy.

"Now Harry my boy. . . " Albus chided, pulling out his wand.

"I said, ENOUGH! I'm trying to warn you of the danger, but if you can't behave like the adults, why should I bother? This castle is ready to explode. You need to evacuate Hogwarts. . . "

"I seriously doubt that, my boy," the headmaster came back. "After all, Hogwarts is the safest place to be. . ."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and frowned. "Albus, perhaps after some of the experiences Mr. Potter has had here, that is _hardly_ a compelling argument... or even a truthful statement."

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow at her and sneered at Harry. "The things he experienced . . . If the insolent brat minded his business and kept out of places he never should have been, he wouldn't have been in such ' _danger_.' At this point, the arrogant fool is all about attracting attention to himself."

Rolling his eyes, Snape muttered, "Castle ready to explode. I've never heard a more ridiculous claim, but then again, he's a Potter, and has to create the wildest tales, just like his father."

Shaking his head, Firefox, having enough, cutting the threads of magic holding up Snape, dropping him like a stone back into his seat. "Your pettiness will doom everyone in this castle. I strongly suggest that you do no magic for the next two days and leave this castle. It may save your lives."

He turned and walked out of the silent hall.

The only professor taking in the warning was Professor Flitwick. He recognized the magic for what it was. He needed to warn his fellow goblins that a mage was walking among them again. He would tomorrow cancel all his classes and assign self-study for the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione, having felt the surge of energy that Harry had emitted in the Great Hall, stood. Her already unruly hair standing on end as it gave random sparks. Many that had sat close to the Head Table had the same problem. She however, was able to move and ran out of the Great Hall. The others were still trying to figure out what just happened.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

She ran up to him, ignoring the tired slump of his shoulders. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Turning, he could not hold in the laughter at seeing on of his first and best friend standing there with her hands on her hips, scowling at him. Her bushy hair standing on end with sparks jumping from strand to strand.

"Look what you have done!" she snarled, pointing to her hair.

Ginny and the twins came running up behind her; their hair was also in disarray, but for the twins, they didn't seem to care. They were giggling and making hair jokes behind her.

Although her hair wasn't as bad as Hermione's, Ginny's hair was also standing on end.

Chuckling, Harry backed away with his hands up in front of his chest in surrender. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Come on, I know who can fix all of you. Trust me, she's the best." He looked past them to the students rushing out of the Great Hall. They needed to get away and fast, before he was stopped once more.

A few minutes later found the group in the Room of Requirements, arguing over allowing Winky to work on the girl's magic-fried hair. The twins were already taking care of theirs.

"Look Hermione, Winky will do a fine job. She works on my hair every morning."

"But it's slavery!"

"I know," he agreed, stopping her protests, "but that was how she was created. Look, allow her to do her job, and I'll explain how house elves really came into being and why it's dangerous to free them."

Hermione huffed as she plopped onto the wooden stool, giving Winky access to her hair. "It better be good."

Ginny and the twins exchanged a glance at each other as they made themselves comfortable.

As the house elf worked on taming that wild mane, Harry began his tale:

"You have to understand something: everyone, house elves were created to be servants to wizards. Yes, _created_ to be servants. They are not natural creatures and _definitely_ not human. The mage that created them wanted a living creature that would stroke his ego, keeping his secrets, and yet be the perfect servant, bond to him for all their life. This mage wasn't well-liked by many, and was in a war with another mage who was more of a peaceful man who just wanted to left alone to work on his experiments. Both were what was then known as Sorcerer Adept Mages. They even surpassed Merlin in magic, as they didn't need a wand and could use wild magic found in the earth."

He held up a hand to stop Hermione's prattle, giving her a stern look, as he continued:

"Who was the better mage? It really doesn't matter. Both mages created some of the most interesting and some of the most dangerous creatures that ever lived. Keiryn's race was one of the created races," Harry explained, not really wanting to get into the whole Mage War that shaped Velgarth over a millennium ago.

"This mage in creating the house-elves placed in their creation a fail-safe to keep them loyal and unable to be freed. I'm not sure where giving clothes comes in, but if the servant bond is broken, the house-elf will slowly and painfully die of magical starvation. They need to be bonded to live. There's a slight symbiotic relationship between wizard and house-elf, in that the house-elf can feed on the magic that the wizard and his family give off and the wizard would get a loyal servant that will take care of all his needs."

"But that's terrible! It's still slavery!" Hermione protested.

"And you get no argument from me!" Harry informed her sternly. "That just was how they were created. Tell me, Hermione, which would you prefer, knowing that you have to be a slave just to stay alive or be free knowing that you will die a slow painful death from starvation – knowing that you can see your salvation all around you, but you cannot touch it?"

"But Dobby. . . "

"Now that was an interesting twist, there," Harry chuckled. "That little guy was being. . .how did he put it? Right. He was being ' _sneaky, sneaky_.' I freed him from Malfoy Sr., who gave him my sock. Then Dobby turned around and gave me the same sock he freed himself, using that loop-hole to partly bond to me through that sock.

"So, he only got a trickle of magic because I didn't finish the bond, but he was still alive. Winky here, barely survived. The headmaster hired her for the kitchen, but she wasn't bonded to the castle like the others. That was why she was always drunk, to dull the pain. She was slowly dying and would have, if I hadn't bonded her to me."

Winky, who had been listening, nodded. "Dobby was sneaky, sneaky. There, hair done. Come to Winky iff'n youse wanted me to redo hair." She turned to Ginny. "Now youse. Come and sit."

Hermione hopped off the stool and stood in front a floor-length mirror. She was still wearing her school robes, but she looked different.

"Winky! That's. . . that's. . ." She was a loss for words. Her hair had been transformed from a bushy fried mess to a sleek, well-groomed look. Winky had parted her hair down the middle, pulling her bangs and side-locks into a French braid on the back of her head.

Tying the two braids together in the middle of the back of her head, Winky had continued to French braid her hair down the middle of her back.

Winky also had added red and gold ribbons to the braids as well as crystal clips.

Harry came to stand beside Hermione and gave an approving nod. "Nicely done, Winky. All she needs is for her hair to fade to white, and she could pass for a Tayledras."

Winky "eep"ed and nodded, pleased at the praise as she began on Ginny's hair.

Harry turned to face Hermione. "You cannot change their lot; to do so is to kill them. And it would be murder to free them. House-elves were created beings with the sole purpose to serve wizards. They are not human. They are, in fact, self-governing, but only to a point. They needed to be aware, so they can better serve their masters, but have no self-will other than what their 'masters' allow…

"No house-elf desires to be free. Dobby wanted to be free from his cruel master and did what any house-elf would do, he worked within his circumstances. Once he was freed, he partially bonded to me. He wanted to be my house-elf."

He gave her a stern glare as he stepped away. "So, stop trying to kill them Hermione. They don't want or need your help."

Hemione stood in front of the mirror as tears coursed down her cheeks. She was so sure she had been in the right. She opened her mouth to argue more, but that look that Harry was giving her . . .

The twins looked at each other and nodded. As soon as they could, they would find a house elf and bond with it, no matter what their parents might say. They probably could use the extra help in their future joke shop, anyways. One thing for certain, they would never use their jokes on whatever they get. It would be too cruel, besides the elf might prank them back.

Harry quietly slipped out of the magical room to head up to the tower for a nap. He had a busy night ahead and he needed to be clear headed for the deadly task ahead of him. At least, he finally convinced Hermione to stop trying to kill the elves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione and Ginny caused quite a stir with their new look as they walked back into the Gryffindor common room. The girls all wanted to know who did their hair, thus diverting the conversation from what happened in the Great Hall.

That night, Hermione laid on her bed, quietly crying as her world was reshuffled in her mind. No book had ever told her the true nature of the house elves, only giving warnings about freeing them. Was she doing the right thing about trying to free them? Was she really trying to murder a race of beings that really were not even human?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The moon was shining through the castle windows as Firefox slipped quietly through the halls. The moving portraits silently followed his journey with their eyes, but made no move to stop or report him. He knew that the Headmaster hadn't heeded his warning.

He managed, through Winky and Dobby, to slip warning notes to his friends to do no magic, and if possible, get out of the castle. He wasn't certain if they would listen, but it was all he could do.

They also informed the house elves what was going to happen. The castle was now too unsafe for anyone to stay in.

They reported that the Charms Professor heeded his warning and has suspended his classes. The headmaster couldn't make him change his mind.

The ghosts, and even Peeves, were not to be found. Any prefect patrol, including Filch and his demon cat, had long passed by. The many of the magical denizens knew something was up and wanted no part of it. Word had gone around that an Adept mage was now living in the castle and wasn't to be trifled with. They could only pray that he could fix the many problems within but not explode the castle walls. It was a shame that the wizards were not listening.

The paintings of the headmasters were silent in the blame game. They knew they had added to the problem. However, the current headmaster was totally unaware and/or was unconcerned about the problem. Tinkering with the castle wards was a time-honored tradition, he just was unaware it was not a safe one.

Firefox took a deep breath as he stepped into the ward-stone chamber with both Keiryn and Sal at his side. It would be a long night and not, as he feared, a very short one. Everyone living within and around the castle were depending on him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I could say sorry for the cliffie, but I won't. Don't worry the next chapter is already written and ready for editing.

There have been several theories in the HJP fandom on how the house-elves came to be. I just tweaked it to fit Valdemar canon. I can honestly see Ma'ar creating them. It fits his ego. You can find a decent amount of information on the Valdemar Wiki. It isn't complete and a bit sketchy, but it is decent.

And no, this isn't a Harry and Ginny pairing. I haven't decided if there will be one, yet. This is sixth year. Ginny was trying to get Harry to notice her, that is all.

I would also note that it has been exactly a year since Frau's passing and I still miss her. Also, I am still debating if I will do NaNoWrMo this year. I am schedule for eye surgery in the middle of November and not sure if I am up to writing.

Until next time. GF


	21. Chapter 21

Bane 21

A/N: Please note: I'm **not** going for an evil, old wizard Albus Dumbledore. To the late Frau and I, we always saw him as a senile old man who believed in his own press for far too long. For us, it's a fine line to keep him from being evil, but he wasn't a saint either.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 21

Firefox spent the next two days of endless toiling within the boiling and very unstable node under Hogwarts. The young mage knew if he failed he and everyone for miles around would not be alive to tell the tale.

Thankfully, both Kieryn and Sal were his anchors, making certain he didn't lose his way and become trapped within the node. Their magical tethers kept him from being bounced around and were his only link to the outside world. If he lost them, he could become lost in the node.

With solemn determination, he fought with the sparking energy strand that shot bright embers of energy towards the dead-man switch. Naturally, it fought his control, tooth and nail, several times even shooting explosions of energy upwards, causing the castle to quake.

Between the rumblings centering at the castle and extended, the wards around the castle and the village of Hogsmeade would flare in a colorful light show.

The villagers as well as the students and staff members noticed. So much so, the aurors and Unspeakables were called in, much to Albus' dismay. He could handle it, couldn't he?

It was Minerva who had made the call, against Albus' orders. She had had enough of his endangering the school. The safest place? "Balderdash! Wallaper! It isn't safe if the roof is falling on your head, ye old _bampot_!" she sternly argued.

Many in and around the castle and village knew what that light show meant: someone was tampering with the wards. For good or evil, was the main concern by many. Some thought that Voldemort with his Death Eaters were attacking. When no one was killed and there was no sighting of the DE's, they were able to rule out that rumor.

Some thought it was Dumbledore tweaking the wards and lost control. He was getting on in years after all, so it must be the wards were fighting him.

But among Harry's former friends, they knew it was Harry's doing. He had tried to warn the school when he confronted the headmaster in the Great Hall. Harry had said as much the day after he had returned.

No one noticed Luna's prayers for Harry's safety.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Since the night Harry tried to warn them in the Great Hall, everyone in the castle had been on edge. Then the castle started to shift under their feet. There had been no record of any earthquakes in the area since the days of the founders. And Harry's warning came to mind.

After being threatened by Minerva, Dumbledore had no choice but to evacuate the castle. He was certain the rumblings were nothing, just the castle showing her age. Everything would be fine in a few days.

Classes had been suspended, something he hated to do. Damn Flitwick for being the first to cancel classes. The students needed to study of their exams, but they would be safe at Hogsmeade. The staff would to see to tutoring anyone wanting to stay on top of their studies.

Hermione and most of the Ravenclaws took full advantage of the offer. Some of the more adventurous students took advantage of the Quidditch pitch to play pick-up games. This included most of the four teams, as well as those more game fanatics, like Ron Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the castle, aurors as well as the Unspeakables searched for the reasons behind the earthquakes and found Potter. He needed to stop whatever he was doing.

The ghosts chided the headmaster that the Adept tried to warn the headmaster that Harry was about to take down something dangerous.

"However, you sent him away," The Bloody Baron informed them. "His warning unheeded. The Adept will do his best to see that the pending destruction was negated. You made it more difficult for him to do so. It will be on your head and not his, if anyone is hurt. You were warned!"

Albus tried to sputter and deny any such warning. "What Adept? There is no such thing."

The ghosts drifted away at that point, shaking their heads.

If only he had not backed Severus' bile, he would've known what Harry had been planning. How did Harry become so powerful?

Curse and damnation! He hated not knowing.

It galled him that he had to ask for anyone's help. That meant Unspeakables, aurors and yes, even asking the ghosts that haunted Hogwarts. He especially hated to have anyone crawling around Hogwarts and into his secrets.

He glanced over at the small hidden door that led off of his office.

A ward-stone was situated there and was fluctuating dangerously and had become unstable. He sighed as his thoughts turned to the history of this secondary ward stone.

According to the past headmasters, it had been created since noone could enter the original ward-stone cavern in the heart of the dungeon. This secondary room housed the newer wards that every headmaster since its creation had added to it.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant white flare of magic, blinding everyone within and without Hogwarts.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

Once everyone could see again, they noticed the rumbling and the negative energy that permeated the air was easing off.

Does it mean it was over with?

This was Dumbledore's domain, for Merlin's sake! Why is this happening?

He had everything well in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Firefox finally stumbled out of the ward-room in the middle of the third day, magically depleted, as he croaked out, "Dobby. . ."

The brave house-elf popped into view as Firefox slumped against the wall nearby. Salazar staggered over to sit next to the young mage also depleted. It had been an ordeal to keep the young mage steady as he worked. Keiryn hummphed as he stumbled out of the room, his eyes and feathers dull from magic depletion as well.

The three of them took time to tap back into the recovering node and began to refill their empty cores. With the dangerous tap cinched off and that loose thread cut, the node was stabilizing for now.

Firefox had gained some time in which he needed to rest and refill his core. However, the danger was far from over, but he had bought some time. He could now access the node, somewhat safely, and use it as long as he was careful and didn't pull too much power too fast.

Keiryn plopped heavily down beside the firecat and gave out a huge sigh.

"Here, Great Master Adept Harry Potter," Dobby said, holding out three vials. "Just as you ordered. A healing and nutritional potion mixed together for each of youse."

Too tired to speak, the teen took the vial and downed the potion. After Harry gave it back, Dobby handed over a tall glass of water. Kieryn took the vial and downed his while Dobby poured the third one into a small bowl and placed it front of Salazaar.

Feeling more like himself as the drinks took effect, Firefox slowly started to stand and sealed off the internal energy tap, once his core was full. "Take us to my rooms and let us sleep ourselves out," he croaked out, not able to speak louder. "We'll need food but later. Sleep first."

As Dobby popped the trio back to Firefox's rooms in the Ravenclaw Tower, they just missed a patrol of aurors sweeping the dungeon. They never saw the closed runic array etched door or the small dark hallway it was in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger was one perplexed witch. She had been so focused on Winky fixing her fizzled hair and the house-elf history that she never got a chance to quiz Harry on what he meant in the Great Hall. Now, no one could find him.

With the rumbling and shaking of the foundations of Hogwarts, she was convinced that Harry was behind it. He had said as much in the Great Hall when he tried to warn Professor Dumbledore. Why and how Harry was causing this, she would find out. She would wring it out of him, if it was the last thing she did.

Now, she was being sent to Hogsmeade with no sign of Harry or any signs of her questions being answered. She also lamented that she was going to fail her classes, as she couldn't study.

Ron and Neville were no help. Both were busy playing chess in the corner of the common area in the Three Broomsticks. If only she could find Harry.

"Don't worry too much, Hermione," came Luna's voice from behind her. "Harry knows what he's doing. He was trained to deal with this and will be done soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore was going over the latest reports from the Unspeakables. The earthquakes had stopped as suddenly as they started – three days ago. The wards around the castle seemed stable but several of the newer ones were missing. It was as if someone was cleaning house. Damnation, he helped create some of those missing wards!

At this rate, the muggles would start seeing the castle and village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry finally awoke, as the needs of his body started to make themselves known. Opening bleary eyes, he noted that he was in his rooms in the Tower and not the infirmary. Thank the Star-eyed! He didn't think he could stand Madam Pomfrey's mother-henning.

Coming out of the loo, clean and refreshed, and with a towel wrapped out his waist, Harry's next need made itself known.

"Dobby? Winky?" he called out.

: _Afternoon, Harry. I see you are up and going. Any discomfort_?: greeted Sal from the hearth. The great firecat lounged lazily on a velvet pillow, enjoying the comforts of a well-cared for fire.

Harry smiled at the firecat as he looked over the clothes that Winky had laid out for him.

The French doors opened, allowing the cold of early winter in, as Keiryn stepped into the sitting room. : _I see you are finally awake, wing brother._ : the young gryphon's mind called. He gave his wet feathers a bit of a shake. Winky popped in and started to scowl the gryphon for making a mess.

"Keiryn, how long?" Harry acknowledged as his stomach made itself known once more.

: _We were in the nod_ e _for two and a half days, then a day and a half of sleeping_ ,: came Sal's reply.

"Four days, huh? Food please for everyone, Winky," he ordered as he started to dress in the exotic robes. "Though from the looks of things, Keiryn has already hunted. But still, please, Winky? Then we'll discuss what was going on while I was busy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A young auror who had been stationed by the Ravenclaw Tower was the first to notice the young mage as he stepped out of the shadows, making his way to down to the Great Hall.

"You! What are you doing here? Who are you?" the young auror pulled his wand and glared at Harry.

Harry stopped. "Harry James Potter, and I am on my way to see the Headmaster."

"The castle has become dangerous and all students were sent to Hogsmeade for their safety."

The young mage smiled and gave a slight bow. "Of course, the castle's dangerous. It still is. However, the imminent danger has passed and it's safe for everyone to return."

"Are you certain of that?" came an Unspeakable's voice from behind them.

Harry turned and gave another slight bow. "I've disabled several wards and a cobbled together ward-stone that was haphazardly tapped into the magical node under the castle. If it had been left much longer, this castle and everything around would be nothing but a miles-deep hole in the ground."

"Surely, you are joking!?" gasped the auror. "But Hogwarts. . . "

". . . was ready to blow, taking everything and everyone for miles around. Oh yes, Hogwarts was an explosion ready to happen." Harry gave the auror a look of contempt. "And I'm not joking."

Although no one could see the face for his robes, the unspeakable stiffened and let out a frightened whispered, "Merlin, save us. What. . . ?"

The auror stuttered, not believing a word that Harry was saying, took note that the unspeakable did.

"I will only tell my tale, once," Harry snarled, not happy to deal with the meeting to come. "Lead the way. I'm still tired from rooting through a dangerous node to save everyone's hide from the foolishness of wizards that think they are the gods' gift to humans."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes, I know the chapter stops abruptly. What can I say?

 **Wallaper** – scottish insult that means idiot/moron/dick. Thanks Miriam for the help. I was stuck with bampot and needed another insult.

Merry Christmas, everyone for those who celebrate the holiday and for those that don't, have a happy and safe holiday season.

Sorry this was late out. December hadn't been kind to me. First I had to have eyelid surgery. Then the cold I had been fighting – won. Then it decided to turn into a sinus infection. I didn't start feeling better until a few days ago. Hopefully next year will be a better year.

Until next time. – GF


	22. Chapter 22

Bane

2623

A/N: When I went looking for a former headmaster to use in this chapter, I couldn't find one in the time frame I needed. I wanted someone in the 9th to 12th century, around the time of the Norman Invasion. In going through the list of known headmasters, I found this guy:

"An unidentified headmaster wearing a velvet cotehardy with a golden and blue belt. He had a grey beard and a green hat and a rich red cloak that dragged the ground. Under his portrait were the following words in Latin: _Atatis XXXV_ and the inscription: _Suprem (sic) Aeris regio Aquce Salsa Regio Vegetbis Pura_." (according to HP Wiki)

His outfit was close to the time frame I was looking for. The problem was he didn't have a name listed. So I gave him one after my favorite monk from around the same time frame.

Also for those not knowing this: (sic) is an editing term that is used when there is a mistake within original quotations or excerpts (meaning that's how it appears in the original text).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 22

The first thing Harry did once he had entered the headmaster's office was searching for the room or area where the _faux_ ward-stone had been hidden.

Feeling the trail of fading magic, he headed towards a small semi-hidden door in the back of the office. Ignoring the many knick-knacks and paintings as well as the headmaster, he needed to make sure he had cut all of the lines from the false ward-stone to the node. He had to make sure the stone was dead.

"Harry, my boy? Do not go in there. . ." The headmaster tried to stop the young mage from heading into the ward-room behind his desk. However, the teen skirted around the desk, ignoring the aged headmaster.

Harry sighed with relief as he stood at the open doorway. The room was dark and cold. "Good, it's dead. That headache is over for now. Although the castle node is still unstable and full to bursting," he assured himself softly but knew he still had a lot of work to bring it back under control.

"How. . .?" Albus sputtered, overhearing the comment. "Harry, my boy? What's the meaning of this?"

Harry ignored the disapproval in the headmaster's face as he stepped around from the doorway and back around the desk.

The two Unspeakables, as well as the young auror, created chairs for themselves and the only chair left for Harry was a stiff-backed student chair in front of the desk.

"Oh. That will never do," Harry commented, frowning at the chair. He was no student to be called up to be chastised by the headmaster. In the past, he may have been willing to sit in that uncomfortable wooden, straight-backed chair, but not now.

Well, he decided to take a page out of his father's book on how to flaunt yourself. It might be fun to act out.

So with a wave of his hand, he carefully pulled magic from the overworked node. Harry knew he could siphon energy, causing it to settle down, as long as he knew what he was doing. The next thing was to clear the nodes vents to release the built-up pressure.

The wooden chair changed into a huge, wildly colored pillow bag that his father Firesong would love. Behind him were gasps as he turned, kicking one leg out, causing him to fall backwards into the waiting airy comfort. This was more like it. The node gave a slight grumble, causing those in the office to look around as it settled back down.

"What!?" Harry looked up as he settled comfortably and into their stunned looks. "I'm tired. It was rough couple of days trying to keep the castle from going sky-high, taking everything for miles around with it."

"Now, Harry…" Albus tried once more to control the situation. "It couldn't have been that bad."

: _He is telling the truth._ : came a male voice in everyone's mind as a large cream and orange cat hopped onto the headmaster's desk. : _Or did not the ground rumblings not warn you?_ :

"Gentlemen, I would like to give you a little history lesson before I introduce my friend here," Harry explained. "You might as well get comfortable. Also. . ." He paused as he lifted a hand, looking sharply at Albus Dumbledore. "What I'm about to tell you is the truth. You will not like it, but then, you are not a god or Merlin. No matter what you believe. I'm not lying, it serves no purpose, and yes, it was that bad."

"Now Harry…" the headmaster again chided the young mage.

One of the unspeakable chuckled. "He has you pegged, Albus. You never take anyone's word for anything, because you know everything and they don't."

Albus opened his mouth to speak again as Harry leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Enough!" the tired teen snapped. "I really don't care what you believe, any of you. You will just have to deal with the truth. The magic built up under the castle was ready to blow, still is, and has been for some time."

: _Get on with it Harry.:_ came the voice again.

The young mage gave a nod to the firecat.

Harry helped himself before continuing. "Look, it started last spring, when I was in a bad place. I had lost the last connection to my parents and I was about to be sent back to hell on earth, my magic-hating relatives. . . "

"Now Harry, you know being with your relatives . . . "

"Shut it! You meddling old man. I can and will make a magical oath that there was no love in that house! They hated everything that didn't fall into their idea of normal, including me!" Harry snapped once more at the headmaster. "Sal, if you would?"

: _Gladly Harry. His prattle is starting to wear on my nerves, as well._ : came the voice again.

Albus, once again, started to protest until he was stop mid-sentence. In fact, he couldn't move or speak.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Sal. Very well, since you would need the full story and we really don't have the time. I would like to introduce you to Salazaar. He's a firecat, an avatar to the god Vkandis, the sunlord of one of the gods of the refugees from the world known as Velgarth. He's the reason why you can't move or interrupt, Professor."

"Now Mr. Potter." It was the Unspeakable who chided this time.

: _I was Salazaar in life. I was a babe in arms when I arrived on these shores along with my family. Growing up in these foreign lands, I met my friends, who were also refugees as well. With the blessing from whom you would call Merlin, whom we called Myddin, we four built this school._ : The firecat turned to look at the Unspeakable.

: _My family had already created the node of magical power under this valley, but the castle came later._

: _They directed several ley lines to fill the node. Magical nodes that artificially made as this one must be monitored constantly. They could go rogue easily. More on that later.:_ the firecat decided to the subject at hand.

 _:The other founders had already moved on into the Undying Lands. I remained behind. Because the need was great, I was asked to return. I must say Harry has been a joy to teach._ : came Sal's voice. He turned unblinking eyes to the headmaster. : _I'm very disappointed in how badly all of our hard work in starting this school was for nothing. There are no great feats of magic, no working for the betterment of our world. Bahhh! Instead, you are all hiding like rats in the sewers. I did not help create the best school for magic to be used as your little fiefdom._ :

Albus gave an offended huff as the firecat continued to stare at the headmaster. :Y _ou've turned this castle into a political science experiment. You have a potions master that is more at home in his laboratory than teaching. A ghost teaching history on only the goblin wars, ignoring the full rich history of magic and boring his students. Lastly, how many topics have been removed from the curriculum that doesn't fit with your so called Greater Good? Hmmmm?_ :

Albus' face grew purple with rage as the firecat kept him silent.

"Enough, Sal. We can deal with that later. We have more pressing business. The _faux_ ward-stone," Harry interrupted, although his back was towards the hidden room, everyone knew he what he was referring to. "Thank the Star-eyed that I was able to disable Merlin's deadman switch in time. That _faux_ stone has been causing all kinds of trouble and do NOT get me started on all of the conflicting wards. . . Who's idea was it to create that monstrosity?"

Everyone blinked, at the change in the subject.

"I was the one with three Unspeakables of my time to create that stone, young man," announced one of the portraits. "It had to be done. We could no longer access the original ward-stone chamber."

Everyone's attention was turned to one of the older portraits. He was a tall wizard wearing a velvet cotehardy with a golden and blue belt. He had a grey beard and a green hat and a rich red cloak that dragged the ground. Under his portrait were the following words in Latin: _Atatis XXXV_ and the inscription: _Suprem (sic) Aeris regio Aquce Salsa Regio Vegetbis Pura_.

"What do you mean, Cadfael?" asked another portrait.

"It took us over a day to make that stone," Headmaster Cadfael informed them. "We had no choice. There was no one left to access the Stone room. All attempts to enter… failed. No one was left with the knowledge, after the Normans invaded, killing all those that had adept potential. I must know, though, how long and who helped you to disable it, young man?"

Harry sighed, rubbing face, tiredly. "It doesn't really matter. Time has no meaning when you enter a rogue node." He wasn't about to give away information on that room unless it became very, very necessary. Changing the subject, he had to make them understand just how dangerous the situation had been.

"Tell me, sir, what happens when you plug a tea kettle and place it on a warm hot plate? How long do you think the water will heated up to boiling point?"

"What pray tell what does that have to do with anything? I repeat: We could no longer access the true ward stone. There was no one left who was able to enter the chamber. Something had to be done."

"So you ignored the warnings and tried to reconnect to the node?"

"What else could we do? What choice did we have?"

Harry, scowled at the ignorance and arrogance of wizards decide to change tactics, snapped his fingers and called out for Dobby. "Refreshments please, something light and tart, please."

Dobby popped in and snapped his fingers, and a small table with a pitcher of juice and a platter of finger foods appeared. Then the small elf popped out again.

"You could've asked for divine help!" Harry snarled, as he helped himself to a glass of juice. "At the Great Sundering when the Shin'a'in and the Tayledras split over how to deal with magic and the miles wide and deep crate that used to be their home, they called onto Her and She answered."

Headmaster Cadfael huffed. "Well, excuse me. The gods had retreated from our world and we lost much to those godless Normans!"

Harry shook his head. "Again, what happens when you plug up a tea kettle and place it on a very low fire? How long do you think the water to heated up, building steam? In time it will explode as the pressure within has no place to go! That is what was happening under our very feet, for centuries! Thank the Star-eyed! That it took centuries was a blessing. However, time's up. The explosion was only days away."

"You don't know that!" the portrait interjected.

"Actually, I do!" Harry snarled as he threw his mug at the portrait. "I was trained by a Healer Adept. Be thankful he isn't here, now. He'd rip everyone a new one and then, would just let the node explode just to teach you all a lesson for your stupidity!"

A loud snort came from the firecat. : _Firesong is not one who suffers stupid people well_.:

"Well, that _faux_ stone is now dead, and all of the wards tied to it! So you have to wait until I have recovered enough to start cleaning out the wards around the castle. It is going to be years before the mess will be completely rectified!" Harry commented as he reached for a sandwich.

"But you can't! We need those wards!" shouted several portraits, even the muted Albus stood in protest.

"No, not really," Harry disagreed as he polished off the sandwich and grabbed another. "I have access to the original stone. The original wards are working, a little sluggishly, but they are fine for the moment. However, first, I need to release some more of the magic the node is holding."

"But you said it would take a healing adept to fix it? Why you?" the

Unspeakable asked with a frown.

"That's right," Harry agreed. "I'm a master-class Healer Adept, just a rank below my adopted father, Firesong. I'm well trained in dealing with nodes and ley-lines. Well, this is no heart-stone that I am used to dealing with, but still, I can fix it and clean out the ward schematics. And yes, it could take a year, maybe more."

: _He will not be alone in this endeavor, myself and Keiryn are well trained in being his anchors. The problem I see is keeping everyone away from Firefox as he works_.:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The young auror realized he was way out of his league. Ward stones? Hogwarts in danger of exploding? What in Merlin's name is going on? Maybe the Ministry is right. Harry Potter was insane! He needed to be stopped.

No one was paying any attention to him as he pressed his wand to his auror badge requesting back-up. Hopefully, someone with more authority can make more sense.

The floo network in the headmaster's office flared. A voice echoed through the flames. "Aurors! What is your emergency?"

Albus frowned as he stood as the young auror also stood and gave a command code: "Charlie Foxtrot!"

"Permission to enter, Headmaster," came the voice that sounded they were coming if he liked it or not.

Albus sighed and looked over at the firecat. The cream-colored feline blinked and turned his head.

Finding his voice freed, Albus, with a put-upon air, answered, "Come on through."

The auror noted that the so called firecat was no longer seen and Harry Potter was resting in that over-sized pillow with his eyes closed.

The teen didn't seem too worried after dropping that bit of bombshell. It had to be a joke, right?

He turned his attention to the Unspeakables. They seemed to believe the teen, but it was hard to tell, with the grey hoods covering their faces.

The fireplace flared again and a team of Aurors stepped out, as well as Head Auror Pier Thickness. Now, things would be straightened out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thanks to Miriam1, who suggested I use the NATO phonetic alphabet for CF, short for Cluster F*ck. And as she so aptly put it: "It's an American term, but gets the job done."

Sorry for the cliffie, yet again. Have no fear, this story in almost over. The final chapter has been written and waiting in the wings.

Until next time. – GF with special thanks for Miriam1 for her help.


	23. Chapter 23

Bane

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Snow and recovering from the holidays.

Disclaimer : See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

The definition of a heart-stone is from Valdemar Wiki

: _Mindspeak._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 23

Firefox plopped onto his bed in the Ravenclaw Tower, exhausted. The ensuing meeting with the aurors, Unspeakables, and Albus had erupted into a giant shouting match, with the Unspeakables winning.

Winky popped in with a tray, breaking into his tired musings. "Here, Master Firefox. Eat before you sleep."

He sighed as he sat up. "Thank you, Winky."

His mind was still on the meeting he had just left, where he had tried to relax in his over-sized bean bag dozing, listening to the argument erupting around him. He only answered when he had been spoken to. His answers were not what they wanted to hear, which set off everyone, again.

Whatever was decided didn't matter to him. He had too much work to worry about wizard politics.

However, his final comment floored everyone: "I did try to warn everyone about the danger, and like everyone living in the Wizarding World watched as Albus Dumbledore stuck his fingers in his ears while singing a silly song while treating everyone as if they were a baby wearing diapers."

After shocking everyone into silence, he stood and stretched.

"Now Harry, it isn't like that," Albus chided once more, proving the teen's point.

"Fine. Don't believe me, then," Firefox yawned loudly. "I'm going to bed. I still have to deal with an unstable node."

As he walked out, the bean bag dissipated, to the astonishment of those left behind.

He was still curious about who actually won the argument after he had left, but not enough to return.

: _Don't worry, Harry,_ : came Sal's voice in the back of his mind. : _They are still arguing. You need to get some rest_.:

: _I wondered where you went to._ :

: _Someone has to keep an eye on that lot. Children! One and all._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An Unspeakable was waiting for Harry to finally make an appearance two days after the meeting in the headmaster's office. The young mage had been holed up in his room, sleeping and recovering from the nearly rogue node. Sal and the house-elves had been his eyes and ears, reporting what was happening in the castle.

The Unspeakables decided to allow the students back into the castle, after the reassuring the Minister, the school board, and the parents it was safe to do so.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, a word?" the Unspeakable asked as he stepped out of the shadows as the teen made his way to the ward-stone chamber.

Firefox sighed. He just knew he was going to be stopped from completing his task. Wizards were so predictable. Well, time for a bit of mischief. He did need a laugh in this sorry business.

" _Sheka_!" He shouted the Shin'a'in word for horse droppings. He knew he would've had his mouth washed out by Silverfox for using the vulgar word as he kept walking past him. The teen blamed Firesong for the language. His father was well known for speaking his mind.

The Unspeakable pulled his wand, only to be stopped by the clicking of nails coming up behind him.

The gryphon. It came to a stop, behind the grey-robed wizard, causing him to tense in fear.

" _SSSSseka_ isss right. But would your father approve of ssssuch language?" Keiryn asked, before dropping back into the shadows.

"What does it mean?" the Unspeakable asked, confused but not dropping his guard.

Harry sighed before looking back over his shoulder. "Silverfox wouldn't, but Firesong would just laugh. It means ' _horse droppings_ ' in Shin'a'in." He shook his head as he continued. "Busy. No time. If I don't finish this now . . ." The gryphon clicked his beak in as a form of laughter as he moved past them.

"Wait! Where is it going?" The hooded wizard pointed his wand at the gryphon.

"Keiryn?" Firefox shrugged, as he continued down the corridor, causing the Unspeakable to follow. "I'm not his keeper. I should warn you, Keiryn was raised wild. On his fledgling flight, a Blood-path mage killed his parents to raise a pair of demons. He was taught how to blend into his surroundings to hunt prey. Gryphons are quite clever creatures, as well as highly intelligent. Now, if you want to come along, then come. I can't guarantee that you can enter the chamber, but you can watch."

The Unspeakable had to almost run to keep up with the teen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The chamber was as Firefox had left it minus any guards. Turning to the grey-robed wizard, he raised an eyebrow in a question.

"The Minister wanted to ring this hallway with his aurors, but we convinced him not to. He also wanted to arrest you, but again, we convinced him not to. Which is why I am with you," came the reply.

Harry gave a nod as he raised his hand to touch a carved rune. "Only those with adept potential can enter. You will need to be tested to be found worth by the wards themselves. If not, you will either be stunned or killed, depending on your intent. Merlin and the founders felt strongly about protecting this school. If that pit-damned portrait had done it right and asked for divine help, we would not be here."

"What do I need to do?"

"Aurors! Freeze! Drop your wands!"

The teen sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. However, behind the aurors came a hissed and a snapping of a large beak as well as a growl and hiss as two bodies fell to the floor.

Firefox and the Unspeakable turned towards the new threat. The young mage started to pull magic from the node. The magical glow from his hands lit up the narrow hallway, showing the fallen team of aurors, and Keiryn and Salazaar standing over them.

"Guess the Minister wasn't convinced you can handle it," Firefox commented to the Unspeakable as he allowed a bit of energy in his hands fade away. "Their problem is: I don't need a wand. I can call up magic from the ley-lines that run in the earth. What you call ' _wild magic_.'"

Two more grey-robed wizards stepped out of the shadows, placing small disks on the aurors' unconscious forms, causing both of the downed figures as well as one of them to disappear.

Firefox shook his head as he turned back to the ward-stone cavern. "What I'm about to do is dangerous, but only to me. The castle and everyone inside it should be fine. Thank the Star-eyed, the major danger is over. I've removed the dead-man switch that Merlin had placed, which was the cause of all the quaking. It didn't want to be shut down."

"What're you going to do now?" ask the Unspeakable, who seemed a bit frightened, as the other stood behind him.

"I'm going to finish what Merlin and the founders started when they created the castle's ward-stone, but I was taught a better way. So, I plan on turning their crude and over-worked ward-stone into a heart-stone. It'll be safer, and with the proper vents and supports. Right now, all the 'checks and balances' have been destroyed over time by that thrice damned fake ward stone."

"What is the difference between the two stones?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "A ward-stone is just that: a stone created to hold runes and anchor wards. A heart-stone is much more.

"It is a physical anchor which has a limited consciousness. They are mainly created to cleanse magic in a tainted area. There's no consciousness in a ward-stone. Hogwarts isn't quite _that_ tainted, but the node under the castle was about to go rogue, as the checks and balance had been eliminated over the centuries by carelessness of the headmasters who think they know everything. That's why I need to work on changing that, but not today. Right now, I need to shore up those checks, to keep the node from going rogue."

"I see. So how are you going to do it?"

"Right now – the only vent had been blocked by that former headmaster, and each headmaster added more debris on top of it, adding to the danger. Now that I've started to clear out the debris, I need to reopen the vent, and put in the checks to keep the magical energy that the ley-lines are pouring into the node from becoming rogue once more. That will help when I create the heart-stone. Problem, there is still too much pressure built up, and releasing it over time will require a very delicate hand."

"Hmmm," the Unspeakable replied as he, at least the teen sensed the being before him was male, rubbed his chin. "Is there anything I can do?"

Firefox sighed, and shook his head. "Not really. Untrained, you would be in the way and more of a hindrance than a help. However, you can watch, if you know how to link your mind with another person."

"Like Legilimency?"

"Not quite," Harry shook his head. "I use mind speech and you need to be born with this Gift. Sal? What do you think?"

The firecat jumped into Harry's arms as he caught the Unspeakable's mind with his. : _He might work. Many of the students here at Hogwarts have the potential to be mage-adepts. Most adults are too hide-bound and have lost that potential as they become too reliant on their wands_.:

"We're Unspeakables," the grey-hooded wizard intoned. "We view magic differently than the rest of the Wizarding World. We analyze magical spells and ancient magics."

: _That may be,_ : Salazar chided, before going into teacher mode. : _Using a focus is the difference between a hedge wizard and a mage. Adept mages don't need one. How dependent are you on your wand? Can you access your magic without it? Can you feel the magic around you?:_

The Unspeakable paused, then nodded. "I see." He pulled out his wand and dropped it to the floor. "Try me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The node was just as wild and unpredictable as Firefox left it. Thankfully, it was no longer any imminent danger of exploding. Oh, the pressure was still there and the energy around him buffeted him as he pushed through, dragging the Unspeakable with him. It didn't take the young mage long to find the vent that had been plugged.

: _There, you see, that's where the dead-man switch was. The fools thought this was a corridor to hook up another ward-stone - instead they plugged the only vent._ :

The frighten Unspeakable swallowed his fear as swirling strands of magic flowed around him. It was like being in a typhoon as the energy raged around him.

: _It'll be ages before the node will settle down. It is still very unstable. Fools, the lot of them. You do not mess with nodes. They are too unpredictable_.:

Firefox turned back to the plugged vent, and with a magical tug, finished what he had started earlier. Thankfully, he could feel both Sal and Keiryn's safety tether holding him as the energy around him began to flow past him.

The Unspeakable, however, couldn't stifle a scream as the energy rushed past them and up into the vent. If he hadn't been tethered, he would've been sucked through the vortex.

The teen gave a satisfied nod. One vent down; however, he needed another one. There was too much magic within the node for one vent. He could already see the strain on the vent trying to handle the rushing magical energy.

Firefox had already picked out the placement of the new vent and moved to through the node, pulling the Unspeakable with him.

This was perfect.

Gathering the energy around him until it built up, he punched another hole into the node, sending up another geyser of pent-up energy, which shot through the hole and into the forest outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The centaurs paused in their patrolling of the forest as they felt a renewing of the magic.

They had been watching the night skies and felt the shift in magic. The physically biggest shift was the gryphon attacking the acromantula colony. As of now, all of the large spiders were gone. Plus, the nests were destroyed as well.

The warriors were able pick off the smaller spiders and burn the webs and nests that the gryphon had missed.

Now this, in the middle of the day. A burst of magic that hadn't been felt since the age of the founders.

Maybe there is still hope.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Unspeakable was finally dropped from the mind meld, falling to his knees in exhaustion, too stunned at what he had witnessed. He raised his shaking hands and stared at them. Magic arched between his fingers as the magic that clung to him slowly faded away.

Never had anyone in the Department of Mysteries seen true untapped wild magic and lived. To be in the presence of an Old One. One of the Great Ones! The ancient stories were true! Dear Merlin!

The Ministry wasn't going to like this! They would want to control this young mage and if not. . .

Firefox staggered out of the cavern behind the Unspeakable and sighed. The hooded wizard noted that the teen was grey with fatigue. Suddenly, a small house elf popped in beside him.

With the snap of the elf's fingers, both he and Firefox were sent to the kitchen.

After Firefox downed a rejuvenating potion, three fruit drinks, and started in on the plate of sandwiches that been placed before him, did color in the teen's face return.

The Unspeakable wasn't far behind the teen in replenishing himself. Neither spoke until they had replenished their magic and bodies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The stunned aurors were set down in Office of the Head Auror Pius Thickness. An Unspeakable stood over them.

When the meeting between him and the grey-robed wizards ended, the cowardly wizard, who was no Amelia Bones, stormed out of his office and straight to the Minister's.

He refused to be a part of whatever the Unspeakables were a part of. In Merlin's name, he really didn't.

The minister, hell, the Dark Lord wasn't going to like this report.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The staff and students returned to the castle a week after the earthquakes had stopped. Classes were resumed, and the Unspeakables still walked the hallways. The aurors were, however, strangely absent.

Hermione looked around for Harry, but he couldn't be found. She sent a note through Winky, the last time the small elf did her hair, but hadn't had a response yet. She and Ginny had continued using the small house elf for their hair, to the envy of the other girls.

"Have you notice how bright and light everything is?" Lavender Brown asked, as she sat nearby, looking up at the ceiling.

Several Gryffindors nodded. "What happened?"

"Little Harrikins happened," Fred Weasley replied.

"Speaking of Harry," Hermione popped in. "Anyone seen him lately?"

Several people shook their heads.

So where was Harry?

The teen, after sending the Unspeakable away, was sleeping off his latest voyage into the node in his Tower suite.

Things were going well, so far. However, he was missing his fathers and friends from the Vale, and wishing there was some way to speak with them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I know I am evil.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry this is late. Life and the weather got the better of me.

I wasn't certain when the first game of the season is before or after the Christmas Hols, but what's a HP story without a game in it?

Remember, I tend to switch between using Harry verses Firefox as the chapter demands it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 24

With the node settling down, Firefox now had time to deal with other issues. Yule was fast approaching. It was the perfect time to deal with the reason why he had sought out the Star-eyed Goddess last spring in the first place.

Still there wasn't much time left, and he really wanted this over with.

The days leading up to the Winter Solstice had Firefox preparing for what he had to do.

During that time, the young mage spent time becoming reacquainted with his former Hogwart friends, or at least he tried to. He just couldn't really relate with them anymore. He was not the same person they once knew.

He wasn't certain he could ever be as carefree as he once had been. Truth be told, too much had happened, and he really didn't want to.

He had missed interacting with Ron and Hermione during his time at the Vale, however now. . . He just couldn't win.

He did enjoy flirting with Luna, much to several people's ire, including Ron's sister. The little Ravenclaw was quirky and fun to tease. He did have to wonder if Luna's quirkiness had to do with her untrained mage sight. Only time would tell.

One evening, Harry sat with Luna in the Great Hall. Again, the topic was on why Harry wasn't attending classes.

With a shrug and to prove a point, he called up a small ball of pure magic from the node. Everyone watching gasped in astonishment.

The ball forming in the cup of his hands was about the size of a grapefruit as he quietly whispered into it. It pulsed before flaring.

Suddenly, in his hands was not a ball of magic but a silvery ethereal butterfly with gossamer wings. Its wings opened and closed for a few moments before taking off in flight.

It hovered for a few moments before landing in Luna's hair, softly fluttering its wings.

The quirky Ravenclaw giggled as she conjured a hand mirror to see her pretty, new hair addition.

Harry stood, gave a slight bow to the silent Great Hall. "And that is the reason why I do not need the classes taught here at Hogwarts."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As more time passed, Harry found that he missed the Vale, his friends, including his partner in crime, Jendey, from the Ghost Cat Clan. His friend wasn't magical in any sense of the word, but the young clan warrior was always up for a good prank or a bit of mischief. Jendey was also good about beating the snot out of him, when needed.

However, Harry especially missed his fathers. He missed their chats over meals. He missed Silverfox's dry humor as much as he missed Firesong's snarky wit. He missed their sage advice, and he sorely needed some now.

So Firefox started to walk the moonpaths in hopes to find his father Silverfox, who he knew walked them regularly. He hoped that the Star-eyed would allow them to meet. He really did need . . . want. . . to see his father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firefox was mediating in front of his fireplace in his tower room. The fire had burned low as he calmed himself and calmly slipped onto the moonpaths.

As he traversed the silvery and glittery path, he stared around, full of homesickness. A familiar cry of a hawk suddenly reverberated across the vast swirling streams that make up the moonpaths. It called to him to hurry.

Harry started running down the paths following that haunting, familiar sound. The gravel crunched under his feet as the hawk circled overhead.

Suddenly, as the mist parted, standing in front of him was a tall well-known figure.

"Father!"

"Firefox?"

The silver-haired teen found himself engulfed in a warm embrace. The comforting scents of incenses, sandalwood, and feathers filled his being. He was in his father's arms. He was home!

How long they stood together in their tight embrace, only the Goddess could tell. But, it really felt good.

Another hawk cry echoed overhead, breaking their stance.

Firefox pulled back to study the lined face of his adopted father. The worry lines seemed a bit deeper then he remembered, but the sparkle was still there. Oh, how he missed those eyes. He opened his mouth to speak only for Silverfox began.

"How you've grown, my son," the aged _Kestra'chern_ commented, tucking in a stray strand of hair away from his son's face. "You seem tired. What's wrong?"

Firefox leaned into the hand for a moment. He really should be protesting the tender touch. He was a man now, after all, but damn it! He missed both of his fathers.

"I am," the teen said with a sigh. "The node under the castle was worse than expected."

He went on to explain what had been going on since he left and how much more he had to do. "I wish Firesong or Starfall were with me. I'm way over my head. I need someone to go over my work to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Silverfox frowned. "What about Salazaar? What does he say?"

"He says I'm doing fine, but he isn't an expert on heart-stones. Remember, he was on the losing side of that war. His family wasn't there when the Star-eyed gave the knowledge of creating heart-stones. The castle's ward-stone is a beautiful piece of earth magic, but it's only a very poor imitation of a heart-stone. It just doesn't have the checks and balances needed to handle the node that was created under the castle."

"I see, my son. I will relay the message to them. However, they both have taught you well, and we both know you will do fine."

Reaching into his tunic, Firefox pulled out a thick envelope.

"Speaking of messages. . . Could you pass these along? I know it isn't much, but I wrote to everyone. Keiryn has been great, even if there are those that treat him like an animal and want to put him in a cage."

Silverfox blinked and paled. "That can't be good." Both knew that gryphons hated being caged.

Firefox chuckled with a shake of his head. "No, it isn't. However, they fail to realize that Keiryn is a mage in his own right. Any of their magic null devices will not work on him, as he can pull on the ley-lines."

The pair talked for a few more minutes when the pull for them to return to their bodies started. Reluctantly, they parted.

"At least now, I know I can find you on the moonpaths," Firefox told his father as he started to return to his body. "That's a huge relief. Wind to thy wings, father. Give my love to Firesong. And tell everyone I miss them."

"Wind to thy wings, my son, and I will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Silverfox came out of his meditation with a sigh. Reaching into his tunic, he could feel the envelope against his heart. Normally, you can't take anything onto the moonpaths or away, unless the Star-eyed willed it. They were in the spiritual realms for a reason.

But by the Star-eyed! She knew how homesick and how damaged Firefox had been. She must be very pleased with him so far, to allow this transfer of news to happen.

Sending up a silent prayer of thanks, the _kestra-chern_ went looking for his life-mate to share the news and messages.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Firefox was leaning against Keiryn as they rested against the stone wall of the Ravenclaw Tower balcony, watching the Quidditch game happening some distance away on the school's pitch.

He felt renewed, now that he had a chance to visit with Silverfox. Most of his homesickness was alleviated.

"What isss the meaning, again, of thissss game?" Keiryn asked, watching the game keenly.

Neither he nor his human friend were hampered from watching so high and so far away from the stadium. As a gryphon, Keiryn's sight was beyond that of humans. Firefox just used his mage sight.

"It's a game of skill and chance," the teen explained. "See that single player that is higher than the rest, and seems disinterested in the game around him? He's the team's seeker. Right now, he is looking for a golden winged ball, no bigger than my fist. If he finds and grabs it, the game is over."

"You mean that golden ball over there?" The gryphon's head moved to point towards that tiny glint of gold hovering above the crowd.

Firefox grinned and nodded. "Just so." Trust the sharp eyes of a gryphon to find the tiny golden ball.

When the snitch was caught a half hour later, Keiryn stood and stretched before launching into the afternoon sky. The game hadn't lasted that long.

Firefox grinned as he knew what his friend was about to do. It sounded like fun, and he did miss flying on his broom.

However, running across the massive trees in the Peligir Forest was almost as close to flying that the teen had gotten, but nothing beat a broom.

He went to grab his firebolt and join his friend in a bit of fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The staff and students, as they stood to congratulate the winners or offer condolence to the losing team, heard a piercing cry from above them.

Keiryn swooped in to grab the quaffle that was still in the air, and with an expert snap of wings and talons, barreled through the air. Screams of fright erupted as the gryphon moved away from them.

Spells started to fly after the gryphon, the staff thinking that their students were in danger only to have the creature evade them.

Suddenly, a second figure entered the pitch on a broom.

Then what followed was the strangest game of catch the school had ever seen.

A pair of red-heads soon joined the fun by letting loose the bludgers. Several other players, still tired from the game but still didn't want to give up playing, joined as well.

Many of the students and staff returned to their seats to watch. It wasn't quite quidditch, but it was entertaining, in its own way.

Albus sat in the stands, stroking his beard, frowning. He had been trying to get that blasted creature out of his school. As the gryphon had snatched the quaffle, he thought he now had the means, but watching this strange game of tag, his plans were up in smoke. This move was a very Slytherin move of good will.

Looking down at his blacken hand, Albus Dumbledore sighed, as he knew time was running out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night as Firefox, now energized not only by his visit from his father on the moonpaths but also that afternoon's game of tag, started thinking of how to deal with his other menace. He knew what he had to do, but when and how was the problem.

Firefox had a week and a half before Yule. He needed to solidify his plans. But would Tom take the bait? How would the headmaster interfere with his plans?

It was clear to him that Dumbledore just didn't understand how powerful Firefox truly was and how far out of his control the young wizard was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tom Riddle, self-styled Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord in a century, was worried. The news coming out of Hogwarts was very troubling.

Harry Potter has returned, but he was now more powerful than before, even the ministry was worried about how powerful the boy was.

Then there was a gryphon. A being out of legends has returned. Think of the potion ingredients that could be harvest from that creature, but no one was willing to capture the beast.

Speaking of potions! Severus Snape was now refusing to answer his summons. The last report, the man was trapped at Hogwarts, due to the castle being unstable and was needed to help protect the students.

Hogwart castle wards were fluctuating wildly. Rumor had it that it was all Potter's fault. How could an untrained brat cause such chaos?

Several of his spies had reported a cat claiming to the reincarnation of his ancestor – Salazaar Slytherin. Blasphemy! Even if this was true, why hadn't his ancestor joined him in his quest to cleanse the world of the filth that had infested the Wizarding World? Why would his ancestor remain under the thumbs of that old muggle-loving fool?

By Merlin and Morganna! He needed answers, and he wanted them now!

Suddenly, a scroll appeared by his hand. How could that happen? The wards were set to war status and mail redirect. No owl could've delivered it! HOW!?

 _Greetings, Tom Riddle, aka self-style Lord Voldemort,_

 _I, Harry James Potter, do hereby challenge you to a wizard's duel on the eve of the Winter Solstice at dusk on the Hogwarts' quidditch pitch._

 _Come with only one other wizard as your second. NO others._

 _I await your reply at Hogwarts._

 _Failure to come, failure to abide by these terms will show everyone that you are a shadow of your former self, a coward, a has been._

 _By Magical decree, so mote be._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House Slytherin_

 _Heir to Myddin Abryosis_

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know I am leaving you with another cliffie. Rest assured the next chapter is written. This story is almost done. It has been a very emotional ride for me.


	25. Chapter 25

Bane 25

A/N: The Oathbreaker ritual is from "OathBreakers." I just tweaked it a bit.

Man, I could've used Frau's help in tweaking the reasons in this chapter.

Chapter 25

Knowing that Dobby had carefully placed the challenge to the Dark Tosser near him and not be seen, Firefox knew it was time to once more warn the headmaster and staff that trouble was coming to Hogwarts.

It was two days before the Winter Solstice, the Leaving Feast was well on the way. Firefox knew most of the students were leaving, but it wasn't enough.

His friends were staying because they knew something was up by the way he was acting.

He needed to convince everyone to leave.

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped and noticed that the individual who boldly entered was Firefox, not Harry. Dressed in his most elaborate robes, hair decorated with feathers and crystals flowing down his back, the young adept mage allowed a bit of power escape around him as he marched up to the head table.

Behind him were Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape.

Silence descended in their wake. Drama, once again, was being played out before the Hogwarts students.

The headmaster stood to greet the adept, not totally convinced that this show of power was necessary. The last time the teen had walked that purposefully into the Great Hall was to warn him that he was working on the wards and the pool of wild magic under the castle.

Albus had dismissed that warning, much to his determent.

Looked how that turned out. He, Albus Dumbledore, had looked like a foolish first-year.

What did the boy want this time? A quick glance at his potions master silenced any comment he would make. The headmaster could not afford to dismiss the boy again. But how could he turn this around?

"Harry, my boy, what can I help you with this evening?"

Firefox gave a slight bow before speaking in a clear voice that carried throughout the silent Great Hall.

" _Tom Marvolo Riddle. Oathbreaker, I name him,"_ Firefox intoned, pulling out an athame. _"Oathbreaker – he and all who stand by him. Oathbreaker once – by splitting of his soul to gain immortality. Oathbreaker twice – by the shedding of innocent lives. Oathbreaker three times – by trying to break a lawful given prophecy."_

Everyone froze in their places as the candles that floated above their heads flared as a magical wind started to stir.

Severus Snape placed his hand over Firefox's. " _Oathbreaker, I name the wizard once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Oathbreaker once – by offering up false platitudes. Oathbreaker twice – by the spilling of innocent blood. Oathbreaker three times – by swearing promises that he never was going to fulfill."_

Arthur Weasley placed his hand over Severus. Harry had come to him and asked if he wanted justice for not only Molly's twin brothers, but for all those within the Order of the Phoenix that had been killed in the First War. After hearing what he had to do, how could he say no?

" _Oathbreaker, I name Tom Marvolo Riddle and all who support him. Oathbreaker once – by commanding others to shed innocent blood. Oathbreaker twice – by committing crimes against my family. Oathbreaker three times – by the use of blood magic to possess the innocent._ "

Albus Dumbledore paled as secrets he had tried to keep hidden were touched upon. Before he could move to silence the ritual, magic held him frozen where he stood. This was old magic, older than any he have ever seen.

Firefox took up again his part of the ritual. He played the part of priest as he had sworn an oath to the Star-eyed to hunt down Riddle and bring him to justice. A small technicality, but he swore to a goddess to do Her will in this matter, after all.

He had gone to Severus Snape the day before, to acknowledge him as part-mage, and Arthur Weasley as a common man as the ritual required a third person. Priest, mage and common man and the fact they were wizards was irrelevant.

Firefox slammed the athame into the Hufflepuff table with Snape's and Weasley's hands still on top of his. Students near them screamed in terror at the sound of the blade hitting and sinking into the wood.

Magic flashed to seal the oaths.

" _Oathbreaker is his name_ ," Firefox intoned, finishing the ritual. " _All oaths to him are null. Let every man's hand and magic be against him; let the gods turn their faces from him, let his darkness rot him from within until he be called accounting._ "

Turning to the shocked faces of the head table, leaving the knife still jammed into the wooden table, Firefox glared at the Headmaster.

"I need everyone out of the castle until after the Winter solstice. Students as well as all staff members, even those that live here year around."

"But why, my boy? Was that really necessary? Arthur, how did he convince you to go along with this foolishness?"

Arthur said nothing as Firefox held up a hand to stop him. "Needs must, headmaster. Now are you going to empty the caste for the Winter Solstice? Or ignore it as usual. Danger is coming."

"You said it yourself," Albus stalled, to give him time to think. "That the wards and magic is stable at the moment and that you are waiting until after the new year to work more on them."

"That is mostly true, headmaster, but you see, I need everyone out of the castle, as evil is coming to Hogwarts, and I would be remiss not to warn everyone that it is coming." Firefox studied the worried staff sitting at the head table.

"Nothing evil can enter Hogwarts, it is the safest place in England!" Dumbledore chided. "I assure you. . . "

Harry laughed, "I'm sorry to tell you, headmaster. Hogwarts _isn't_ the safest place, as I have dismantled most of the wards. I plan on working on them after they settle some, after the new year. The faux wards that had been attached to the older wards once in your office are gone. No, nothing is safe at the moment. However, evil is coming, and it is best that everyone leaves for the holidays until I can start rebuilding the fallen wards. I want everyone gone by tomorrow."

"But such short notice. . . " Minerva McGonagall sputtered. "It isn't possible."

"Sorry, Professor, if I had announced it any sooner, he would've tried to stall and manipulate," Firefox explained, giving a wave to the headmaster. "Besides, did you really want to announce just how frail the wards are?"

"What evil?" asked Professor Flitwick, cutting into the argument.

"Why, Voldemort, of course," Firefox answered with a smirk. "I invited him to a duel. If he fails to come, magic will deem him a coward and weak."

With that, Firefox turned and left to the uproar of everyone in the Great Hall. That went well. Now, that thrice-damned hedge wizard's interest will be piqued. To lose status in front of his followers will propel him to act.

Well, nothing to it, back up to the headmaster's office for the fall out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss. How had he lost control so badly?

Harry was once more sitting quite cozily in his over-sized bean chair, which, in the headmaster's mind, looked quite comfortable for someone so young. He had tried it after seeing that the boy had almost fell asleep in it, but found it was hard on his back getting out of. It had taken two pain-relief potions to kill the nagging back pain.

Sitting around the headmaster's desk was the Unspeakable that had befriended Harry and had visited the node under Harry's guidance, the four heads, Head Auror Pier Thickness and Minister Scrimgeour.

When everyone was situated, Firefox stood. Time to be "just plain Harry" was over. He was Firefox, Healer Adept of the k'Valdemar Vale. He stood tall, with an air of powerful, just as did his father, Firesong, when he was in a council meeting.

"Just so you know. I was adopted into the k'Valdemar clan by my adopted fathers, Firesong and Silverfox. I was trained to wield the wild magic that lives in the earth, to pull it from the ley-lines that flow into pools of magic, known as nodes. Although, in the Vale, I reached the rank of Master-class, here with a node that almost went rogue, I have completed my training and am now an Adept-class mage. My job is to heal this land, this castle, and rid it of tainted magic," he gave each a haughty look that rivaled one of his father, Firesong's. After all, it wasn't arrogance if he had the power to back it up.

He continued on, "Once long, long ago, a group of refugees fled into these lands, across the dimensions, through magical gates. They were met by a druid wizard that you all know as Merlin. With his help, they settled into these new lands and intermarried with locals who had magic in their blood."

He glared at anyone willing to interrupt him. "When I called on the Moon Lady, who is an aspect of the Star-eyed Goddess, She answered. I made a deal with Her. Because of that deal, I can tap into the ley-lines. I can call up the wild magic and I do NOT need a wand to do so!" To prove his point, Firefox's hands began to glow, and tiny bits of lightning sparked between his fingers.

"The deal was a simple one. One where we each gain from it. Her part was to give me a family to call my own, to be trained to fulfill my destiny. Training that the ones here failed miserably to give me."

The headmaster started to interrupt, but a flare of power and a look of contempt caused him to stop.

"Now's the time for me to finish my part of the deal. I have challenged the evil blood-path hedge wizard known as Lord Voldemort to a Wizard's Duel on the eve of the Winter Solstice in two days' time. Here at Hogwarts. I need everyone out of the school, so no innocent will be harmed. If you want to watch, so be it, but I can NOT guarantee your safety if he breaks the terms of the duel."

"What terms are those?" asked the Unspeakable.

"To come with only a second, one hour before dusk here at the Quidditch Pitch."

"Are you insane?" shouted Scrimgeour, jumping into the conversation. He had been warned by the Unspeakables not to interfere with this young wizard, but this was too much! "I won't allow this! We can't have the strongest dark lord in a century here waltzing onto Hogwarts! The wards will not allow it!"

"But they will," Firefox snapped back at him. "The wards, at the moment, are weak, over-worked and very damaged. They are due to fall on Winter Solstice. There is nothing I can do to stop it, and it'll take months for me to fix them. I need to allow them to calm down over the holidays, before I can work with them."

Everyone in the room paled at the comment.

Albus closed his eyes and bowed his head. He and the other headmasters were the most guilty. The Unspeakable had shown him the inside of the node, the true state of the wards, what Harry had been working with. It had been frightening and yet, he knew that he hadn't failed that badly. Hadn't he?

In the end, Firefox stated, "I can place protective and notice-me-not shields around the stands around the Pitch, but that is all I can do. No magic will be able to get through. If you want to be there, you must be there before he shows. I will be standing in the pitch waiting for him. I will be there along with Keiryn and Sal." He gave a glare at the headmaster. "I will be sealing the pitch so only he and one other can enter, and it won't be you."

"But Harry, my boy. . ."

"I don't trust you and I'm not ' _your boy_ '!" Firefox held up his hands and made finger motions of quotation marks. "I stopped trusting you since you made me partake in that farce of a tournament and allowed Sirius to rot. You never helped me, were never there for me when I needed you, always testing me for your so called 'greater good.' You also took my god-father away from me, all for your 'greater good!' I DO NOT TRUST YOU TO HAVE MY BACK!"

The office started to rumble as Firefox put magic behind his words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, all the students left on the Hogwarts Express. Arrangements were made for those students that had been forced to leave until their families and guardians had been notified.

The Aurors and Unspeakables patrolled the hallways to make sure that everyone had left.

His friends, Hermione and Ron along with Neville and Ginny wanted to stay and help, but he had told them they would only be in the way of his preparations. They should return home first. Later was a different story.

Luna just kissed his cheek and offered, " _Keep your hands free and your weapons loose_.* May the Star-eyed find favor in your duel."

Firefox, however, missed the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes as the teen turned away from everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The day before the duel, Firefox was out on the pitch, preparing it. He was now certain that Riddle had received more information about the duel and was trying to come up with a way to circumvent the terms.

The young mage had kept the terms simple and to the point. The wards were still strong enough to keep the blood-path wizard away until tomorrow afternoon.

The necessary shields were up and powered. He watched as the Unspeakables were examining/testing them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That evening, a meeting had been called in the headmaster's office once more. This time it was the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione, Ron, the twins, Ginny and Luna were present by the request of the headmaster.

Molly tried to object. "They're children!" she shrieked.

"Yes!"Hermione shouted at the woman, staring her down. "But we have free will, as all of us do. You can't protect us forever. Not with this. We chose to follow Harry to the Department of Mysteries. We were there when you were not. You were never there! We were! Harry has assured everyone that there will be shields around the pitch, protecting everyone. We need to be there for Harry!"

There was nothing Molly Weasley could say after that. What she didn't know was Firefox, with Sal's help, had used mind magic on her to agree. He knew it was unethical, but Hermione was right, he did need his friends there. He needed them to see that he had out-grew them. They would always be his childhood friends, but now, he needed them to see that he was now an adult and they weren't.

During the meeting, he used a bit of subtle magic to keep everyone from gossiping about his plans, especially the adults. It wasn't permanent magic, just a bit of a push to keep quiet until it was over.

Hopefully by the Winter Solstice, it would be all over with.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well this is almost done. Depending on how the battle goes in the next chapter, one maybe two chapters left.

*The quote was Shin'a'in and from " _Storm Breaking_ ," Chapter One).

The original oathbreaker ritual can be found at: valdemar. fandom wiki/ oathbreaker_ritual (Just take out the spaces. Fanfic doesn't like url addresses.)


End file.
